Hiding in plain sight
by VArt-Linsey
Summary: Rose is struggling with teenage life. She has an annoying twin brother and her parents don't care much about her. She has never been popular but when her best friend left with her boyfriend she was all alone. What happens when her ex-boyfriend comes back to get what he wanted from her? Will she meet the love of her life along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**heei guys so this is my first story and i really hope you like it! Post a review of what you think or what you want to happen next! I would love to hear what you guys think! Ohh and a hugeee thanks to my beta she is wonderful! **

_disclaimer: i do not own vampire academy the wonderful Richelle Mead does. _

Chapter 1

RPOV

I lay here in my bed, finally having some time for myself. No family, no parents, no annoying little brother, just me and my thoughts. These are the moments when I break down, the moment every rational thought leaves my mind. Its the moment when I am the most vulnerable. The moment all the bad things that have happened, that could happen, get to me. The moment it all gets too much. I'm not thinking straight. I am not happy, not really.

They say I am but they dont know the real me. I'm good a hiding that from everyone. I hid because I was afraid to be judged. They think I am the strong one but Im not, not the real me anyway. I just hide that person behind an attitude. They tell me it will be okay but what if it won't? What if I go crazy in the meantime? There was only one person who knew how I really felt but now that she is gone too, I feel like I have lost everything in my life. I was crying hysterically by now and slowly I started to fade into the darkness.

I woke up to my phone playing the song 'Princess of China' by Coldplay. Its one of my favourite songs and I love it! Although it makes me cry most of the time. It was 6.30, the sun was up and so should I be, if I wanted to be in time for my first day of school after the summer vacation. I always hated school, it was just because I was never good in the subjects I took. But since I had a big fight with my best friend, school only became that much worse.

She thought it was okay to steal my boyfriend Jessie from me. She told him I was still a virgin and he immediately broke up with me and went out with Avery, becoming new 'lover'. Is it so wrong to wait for the right guy?  
I guess it is by their standards. So this summer, in just a few weeks I lost my best friend and boyfriend. Great!

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom, who suddenly came barging in my room.  
"Rosemarie! Get up! You don't want to be late for school!" She yelled. "Okay mom, I'm coming!" I replied.  
As soon as Janine leaves my room I'm starting climbing out of bed. I grab my jeans and a thin sweater.  
I never wear 'tight' clothes because of I'm scared of what people say about my body. I know I have curves in all the right places but that's the only reason that guys want to go out with me. I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to put on a touch of makeup. When I look in the mirror, all I see is a broken girl. A broken girl who puts on a mask every time she walks out of her room or as she calls it her safe little bubble.

I look deep in the mirror again and see red irritated spots around my eyes, all the crying I did last night have left its mark. Sighing I brush my teeth and put on some mascara, I try to cover the irritated spots with some concealer. Looking in the mirror I say to myself "You're Rose Hathaway. This is your last year of high school. You are almost 18, an adult…. you can do this."

Knowing it wouldn't help, I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to my room so I could pack my bag and headdownstairs.  
When I walked into the kitchen my brother was already eating his breakfast.  
"Hey little flower! Ready for school?" he asked.  
"Adrian, you know I hate school stop rubbing it in my face!" I yelled at him.  
"Wow, someone has a bad temper today." He really wasn't improving my mood. "Oh shut up Adrian."

Meet my brother Adrian we are twins, don't ask me how because we are completely different.  
He has reddish brown hair and green eyes just like our mom but he is built just like my dad, tall and skinny.  
I'm the opposite. Just like my dad, I have his dark brown hair and brown eyes but then the rest of me is short with curves, something my mom is proud of but I don't feel the same.  
Adrian and I are in the same class in school. He is the popular one always surrounded by girls, while I am the quiet one that sits and blends into background. I have no friends, well not anymore.  
I'm always scared to get judged, always scared for not being good enough. I am different.  
My thoughts were once again interrupted be my mom. There they go, talking about me like im not even there. "Adrian, you have to take Rose with you to school, I don't have the time to give her a ride this morning."  
Adrians eyes shot open wide and his jaw almost hit the ground "But mom, its not cool to be seen with the school freak!" He exclaimed.

"Adrian! Be nice, don't speak about your sister like that! And I don't care if it is not cool, she is your sister and you are taking her to school!" She said.  
He mumbled his protest, grabbed the car keys and walked out the door. I stood up to follow him when my mom came over to me. "Rosemarie, why don't you try to make some new friends? It's a new school year, try something different"

I looked everywhere but straight at her before responding "Because no one wants to be friends with the school freak mom,that's why" I said angrily and walked past her to grab my bag I had placed in the hallway.  
When I walked outside I saw that Adrian was already gone. 'Just great, thanks alot Adrian' I murmured to myself, so now I had to hurry to school, hopefully I would be on time.  
After 20 minutes of walking I finally arrived at school. Covered in sweat because it was about 32 degrees outside. When I entered the school doors, I tried to prepare for hell to start again...


	2. Chapter 2

**haaai, thankyou all so much for the reviews! I love to hear what you guys think! So i'm uploading it now because well i have vacation and it is easier to update in the weekends! So i'll be updating on sunday from now on! Oh and go check out my awesome beta's story! Her name is VAGypsy! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

_i do not own vampire academy richelle mead does_

Chapter 2

JPOV

I walked into Rose's room to wake her up because I knew she wouldn't want to go to school.  
I walked in without knocking and yelled "Rosemarie! Get up! You don't want to be late for school!"

She yelled back her reply so I left her room hoping she wouldn't go back to sleep.  
I heard her going to the bathroom 5 minutes later. Knowing she would brush her teeth and pack her stuff, I started on her breakfast.

A few minutes later Adrian came walking in "Good Morning" he greeted me with a cheeky smile.  
"Good morning Adrian, ready for your last year of school?" I asked, expecting a sarcastic reply.

"Yeah sure" he mumbled. Rose came walking in and I could already see the smirk form on Adrians face.

"Hey little flower! Ready for school?" Rose didn't hold back her response  
"Adrian you know I hate school stop rubbing it in my face!" I saw his smirk grow as he continued  
"Wow, someone has a bad temper today."

"Oh shut up Adrian" Rose muttered as she sat down at the table. I placed her food in front of her and she started eating lost in thoughts. She always eats so much I wonder how she stays so skinny. I know she doesn't wear a lot of girly clothes because she doesn't want people to stare at her. All because she has an amazing body!

I bought her a few items of clothes just like the other girls at school wear but she refused to put them on.  
It is so sad to see she doesn't have any friends, she is such a nice girl.  
What Avery did to her was not acceptable, spreading rumours like that but seriously Jessie was a nice guy and I thought they were a cute couple. I would be so happy if they got back together! Sighing I looked at the clock and realized it was time for them to go to school. I turned to Adrian  
"Adrian, you have to take Rose with you to school, I don't have the time to give her a ride this morning."

Adrian's next word shocked me but I didn't miss how Rose's face dropped at the statement. She doesn't smile much as it is and comment like this wont improve the situation.

"But mom, it is not cool to be seen with the school freak!" He exclaimed.  
"Adrian! Be nice, don't speak about your sister like that! And I don't care if it is not cool, she is your sister and you are taking her to school!" He mumbled something I couldn't hear before he grabbed the car keys and walked out the door.

Rose stood up to follow him but I stopped her and asked "Rosemarie, why don't you try to make some new friends? It's a new school year, try something different"

"Because no one wants to be friends with the school freak mom, that's why" She said angrily and walked past me to grab her back and stormed out of the house.

I walked to the window watching Rose walking down into the street, since Adrian already had left with the car.  
I felt bad for her but she made her life like this, it's her own fault.

The moment I heard Ibrahim walk down the stairs, I turned with a smile to face him. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door wondering who it would be at this time of the day.  
I opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing in front off me.  
I never expected that to see him here again. "Hello Janine, missed me?" He asked.  
I had no idea what to say to the person in front of me. Ibrahim came walking into the hallway "Janine, who's at the door?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeiii, i'm back! Just a quick question I love to draw so do you want me to draw the clothes that I describe? Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

_I don't own vampire academy Richelle Mead does!_

Chap 3

RPOV

I walked through the doors of the school, it felt so weird to be back. Especially after all that happened during the summer break. I walked into my first class of the morning which was English. I hated this class because it was taught by the one and only Stan Alto.  
He is such an asshole he is mean to everyone. He is NEVER in a good mood. He especially seems to dislike me.  
Why? I have no idea. I walked into the classroom and the whole room went silent.  
I started to freak out a little. Did I have a stain on my shirt? Was there something on my face? I got really nervous.  
I was drowning myself with questions if something was wrong with how I looked. I was driving myself crazy!  
Slowly I walked to one of the seats in the front, I was trying hard to avoid their gazes. Which was hard since they were all staring at me. When I sat down they all started whispering to each other.  
All I wanted to do was go home and hide in room, it was my safety net, my bubble.  
About 2 minutes later Stan walked into the classroom and started his lesson. I didn't pay much attention since I was still driving myself crazy with questions, it always started with was I even good enough to be here or not.

Finally the lesson was over, I rushed out of the room and headed slowly over to my next subject.  
Luckily, it was art class. The only subject I felt was good at. I loved art. It was a way to let out my emotions, I felt that for just a short time I could be myself.  
It was a way to let all my thoughts go and just draw them. It always calmed me down.  
Art class was followed by math class. I hated maths, why do these teachers subject me to this torture every day.  
Adrian of course, was the smartest one of us, he didn't even have to try to get good grades, they just found their way to the report card. Oh, lets not forget he was also the most popular kid on school.  
No way he was going to be nice to his twin sister also known as 'the school freak' and help me out with math.

The only reason they call me that, is because I'm different. I have other hobbies and interests and that's why they call me 'the school freak'. After surviving math class, much like a zombie, I headed into the lunchroom like most of the school body.  
I had made myself some sandwiches before I left for school so I picked out a table in the corner and sat there alone, eating my sandwich. When the break was almost over a girl from my class walked over to me. I was starting to panic but I couldn'tescape. She walked up to me with her friends following her like lost puppies.

"Hey freak! How does it feel to be all by yourself? It's great isn't it? It is not like you ever had any friends. Oh wait you did but hmm what happened to her? Oh yeah right, she stole your boyfriend and walked out of your life! I can understand whyyou're just a pathetic little mess!" She and her friends walked away laughing.  
Tears were welling up in my eyes. I had to get out of here so I ran, I ran as far as I could until I found myself in the girls bathroom a few minutes later. I cried harder than I ever did before. Why me? Why do they always pick me?

As much as I hated it, Mia was right. I fucked it up bad this time. Why is she such an evil person? I don't know how Adrian keeps hanging out with her. She is such a bitch!

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing, time to show my face again, I knew I had to go back to my classes.

I looked in the mirror and fixed my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and found my way to my next lesson.

The rest of the day went by like I was surrounded in a fog. I couldn't process much, I could barely hear myself think and I found myself asking the same question, will it ever be good enough?

The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough, even though it meant I had to walk home on my own since Adrian was going to hang out with some of his friends after school. When I finally arrived home, the last thing I expected was to see himsitting there, in our kitchen.

I thought this day couldn't get any worse but it just managed to surprise me, again. I thought I never had to see him again. What is he doing here? Why is he talking to my mom? What is going on here? I needed answers so I put my bag down and walked into the kitchen, standing infront of them.  
I questioned "Mom, what the hell is he doing here? Why are you talking to him and not showing him the door?"


	4. Chapter 4

**here it is chapter 4 with the mystery person! Enjoy!**

_**i do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!**_

Chapter 4

JPOV

"Janine, who is it?" Ibrahim asked behind me.  
"It's Jessie." I said loudly in surprise. I never thought I would see him at my front door again.  
"Jessie, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Well, to be honest I was hoping we could talk?" He said, although a little shy.  
Oh god, I loved this guy. He was such a sweetheart. Why couldn't Rose just keep him?  
Why did they break up anyway? I noticed I was staring a little too long at him so I invited him in and escorted him through to join us in the kitchen. I gave him something to drink and sat down in front of him.

Ibrahim walked in a behind us preparing some coffee to take with him. He received a call from work when the kids were heading off to school. Looks he is off on another business trip. He had already packed what he needed for his week away and as usual, I was going to miss him terribly.  
I took my time to say goodbye, wishing him a safe flight and to hurry home again. As Ibrahim walked out the door, I turned to Jessie. I was waiting for him to say something but before too long, I couldn't stand the silence anymore and spoke.  
"Jessie, where did you want to talk about?"  
"Um, I came here to talk, well I wanted to about Rose." He said sighing.  
"Oh okay, what about her?"  
"Well, we both know that when I left her I broke her heart. I regret that, I really do and I hoped that she would be okay but she isn't. I am so sorry for what I did and I miss her terribly. I guess I'm asking for another chance and that she will forgive me." He looked down at the table like the marks interested him.

"Well I don't know the reason why you guys broke up but what I do know is that she was a wreck afterwards. I really like youJessie, you seem like a good guy and you two made a good couple. I think you should speak to Rose, just tell her what you told me and take it from there." I really hoped Rose and Jessie could sort things out so Rose would go back to the way she was. I missed the carefree and happy nature of my daughter.

"Thank you Janine! That means a lot!" He exclaimed happily. He began talking away happily about how he wouldn't leave her again and how things would be different. I tuned out after a short while as I kept asking myself the questions: how did they ever break up? Why would she ever leave him? I seriously don't know what Rose is thinking sometimes. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Rose walked in and she did not look happy.  
She turned to me outraged "mom, what is he doing here and why are you talking to him?"

Before I could answer Jessie spoke up " Rose sweetie, calm down."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She screamed back at Jessie. I decided I most definitely had to intervene, otherwise this would end in a fight.  
"Rose honey, just calm down and hear him out, just for a minute. Then if you don't like what he has to say, he will leave" I looked over at Jessie to see him nodding in agreement. Rose looked surprised but nodded as well.  
She sat down next to me and I could tell that she was uncomfortable, I thought it may be with me being here so I stood up to leave "I'll leave you two to it then, if you need anything I'll just be upstairs."

I went upstairs and kept busy with the laundry. I wanted to hear what they were talking about but decided against it. After 5 minutes of folding clothes I could hear their voices starting to rise. I walked to the stairs so I could hear it all more clearly.  
I heard Rose's raised and agitated voice "Jessie, we are never going to get back together!"  
"But Rose, I told you I'm sorry that I left you but we have got to get back together and it will be better for you this way!" He yelled in reply.  
"I know what is the best for me and that is not getting back together with you!" She was getting angrier with every passingminute but so was he.  
"You know you can't get away from me I'll keep coming back until I get what I want."  
With that said he walked out off the room and left.  
I rushed back to my room to continue to fold the laundry. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Rose enter.  
I almost jumped 10 feet in the air when she spoke.

"Mom, I just got a message from Adrian. He is staying out with friends for the evening so can we order some pizza?"  
Still startled at her entrance and the fight that Rose obviously wasn't going to fill me in on, I agreed.

"Yes sure sweetie you can order some pizza."

She studied my face to see if I was going to subject her to a multiple amount of questions. After a minute she realised that it wasn't going to happen, so she simply sighed and walked back downstairs.  
I kept folding the laundry until I heard the doorbell ring. Heading downstairs, I grabbed some money for the pizza and even a bit extra for a tip, just in case.  
However, when I opened the door and gave him the money for the food, he counted it, said a plain "Thankyou, enjoy your pizza" then returned to his car. Jeez, he didn't look so happy so I didn't hand him a tip. I rarely give them a tip, I mean, why should I? Whats wrong with putting on a smile these days?

I walked to the kitchen and set the pizza down on the table. I was glad to see Rose was already sitting there waiting for meand not locked in her room. We began eating the pizza in silence.  
I thought I should try and make a conversation but it didn't went that great  
"How was school today? Did you do anything fun?" I asked. She answered with the same old "It was fine."

After that failed attempt, I gave up and continued to eat the rest of the pizza in an awkward silence.

After dinner watching TV was still awkward. After the show ended, Rose stood up and quietly spoke  
"I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight Rosemarie." I replied sadly. She headed up the stairs again and disappeared into her room.  
I let out a sigh and started to wonder again what happened between her and Jessie. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and someone entering. I was glad to see Adrian come walking around the corner and he joined me on the lounge.

"Glad your home safe Adrian, but its late. If your going to stay up, turn the lights off before you head up to bed! Goodnight sweetheart."

Adrian didn't appear to be in a chatty mood either; so I simply kissed his cheek and headed up to my room.

"Goodnight mom" I heard him call out after me.

When I finally was in bed I let all the thoughts come back. There was one question that kept popping up and it was why did they break up? What actually happened between them that Rose wont talk about?  
I seriously didn't know. How could she not want him back? What could he have done so wrong? He is such a sweetheart. With these questions spinning through my head I started to fade into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**new chapter for you guys! I really hope you like it!**

_I don't own Vampire Academy the Amazing Richelle mead does!_

Chapter 5

RPOV

Finally, I lay my head down in bed and take some time to think of the events that had occurred today.

Could this day have been any weirder? It's like it just couldn't get any worse, although I probably shouldn't say that, I'm sure something else could and would go wrong.

I couldn't get any sleep as my thoughts kept my head spinning in circles. What the hell happened today? I don't get it.

I came home and there he was, just sitting at the table like there was it was natural, him being in my house.  
I just kept thinking about what Jessie had said to me 'You know you can't get away from me, i'll keep coming back until I get what I want.'

I knew that it meant he wasn't going to be leaving me alone anytime soon. He sees girls like me as a possession, a trophy to be collected, not as a person with feelings. He just uses girls, has them hanging off his arms like they are his "dolls". I didn't give him the chance to use me YET but Ive realise that he is simply going to keep chasing me, at least till he gets what he wants.  
I know he is going to beg for forgiveness to get back together but after all the sweet words and kind gestures, he will return to the person he is, totally consumed with anger and control.  
He'll try to hit me, I'm sure off it. I couldn't help but think back at the moments where he was really aggressive and occasionally, he had used his fists to end our arguments. It wasn't the furniture he took it out on either.

And it didn't stay hidden at home, at school while we were dating, even though he was a year above me or even when we were on a date. If I did something or said something he didn't like, he'd punch me.  
He always managed to never leave bruises anywhere that it could be seen.  
I kept thinking back about those moments, the situation I thought I was lucky enough to have left, until my tired mind had enough and I finally found some sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by my alarm going off. I was tempted to throw it across the room and curl back up in my safe, warm bed but instead I forced myself out and not even thinking, I just put on the same outfit as yesterday.

I did my morning routine and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

I looked around for my mom, it was so unusually quiet that it almost freaked me out. I shrugged the feeling off and decided to make some breakfast. I reached for the fridge door, when I found a note staring back at me.

_**Adrian and Rose**_ _**:**_ _**There are pancakes in the fridge and**_ _**your lunches**_ _**are packed.  
Abe has left**_ _**on a business trip for a week and I had to leave very early for work so early, we are in the middle of an important**_ _**case. Have fun at school and BE GOOD!**_

I wondered who that last instruction was aimed at. I sighed and opened the fridge, partially excited for breakfast but of course, my excitement turned to annoyance when I noticed there weren't any pancakes left.  
Damn it Adrian! Must he be so damn annoying all the time I thought?  
Just then, he came bursting in breaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Hey little flower, enjoying your breakfast?" He asked grinning.  
"Adrian why did you eat all the pancakes?! Couldn't you have left me some?!" He was smirking even more now  
"Im a growing boy, Rose. Men need to eat and hell, was I hungry."

"So what now? Mom cooked enough for both of us. I have nothing to eat!" I yelled at him. He simply chuckled and turned to me.

"Well that sucks for you, doesn't it? You are too fat anyways, so think of this as my way of helping you out."

I just kept staring at him, too stunned to say anything else. What the fuck? Did that just happen?  
Even my own brother is turning against me.

Before I could think of reply, he turned away and headed for the door "I have to go to pick up Mia, enjoy your walk to school, fatty."  
He grabbed the keys and walked out of the house. I was still standing there staring at the spot where Adrian had just stood. Did he really say that? Why would he do this to me? What is so wrong about me? Am I really that fat?

Trying to keep the tears from falling again, I turned my attention to the sound of my phone beeping. I felt a smile pull at my lips as I noticed the message was from my dad.

'_**Hey Rose, how**_ _**are you holding up, honey? I'm sorry I**_ _**had to leave without saying anything. I hope you can keep smiling until I'm home. I'll be back before you know it. Have a great day at school!'**_

_**Abe**_

I loved my dad he and I always had this great connection. He knows I'm having a hard time to be around Janine and Adrian. They just don't get me.

Half an hour later, I walked into my classroom and took my seat in front.  
I could overhear the whispers about me and Jessie. How he visited me yesterday and the fight, although, how they knew all this, I couldn't even guess.  
The first classes went by in a daze and I just had no idea how I'm going to survive this year of school.  
It wasn't until I was walking, heading to my next class that I finally took in my surroundings and heard someone calling my name.  
I turned around and was grabbed roughly by my arms. I looked up and immediately, my instincts kicked in.  
I started to struggle against his grip but he wouldn't budge. It wasn't until we were outside, hidden around the corner of the building that he finally loosened his grip around my arm. I could almost feel the bruises starting to form.

"Rose we need to talk." He whispered, I didn't miss the anger in his words.  
"Oh really?! You had to DRAG me out of the school just to fucking talk!" I yelled back at him.

"Are we going to have the same conversation as yesterday?" I felt his nails dig deeper into my skin.

"Well I don't know Jessie, what on earth do you want from me now!"

My mind knew what he wanted but I couldn't process that he would be this forceful.

"You know what I want and I'm getting it. There is no way you can escape." He said smirking.

I tried to back away but it didn't matter because now I was pressed against the wall. Jessie leaned in to kiss me but all I could do was turn my head away and hope that if I kept struggling against him, he would let me go.  
He was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. At one point he pushed my so hard into the wall I felt like Iwas going to fall through it. He grabbed my hands and hissed  
"Rose stay still! You are only making it harder for yourself if you keep struggling."

By now he had my hands above my head in his hand. Keeping me from pushing him away or getting free of his grip. He pressed my whole body harder up the wall; I felt the rough edges of the brick pressing into my back.  
Again, he leaned in and tried to press his lips against mine. I just managed to turn my head to the side, so his lips brushed my cheek. I felt sick and wanted to run but right now, I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"Jessie, Jessie let me go. Please. You're hurting me." I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to seem weaker than I already felt.  
Jessie didn't pay any attention to my pleas; it just seemed to urge him on. He smirked at me.  
"You stupid bitch! If you just let me do it you wouldn't have this much trouble right now! You are getting paid for what you have done and I'll make sure I'll make your life a living hell!" And that's when it happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**heeii, **

**I AM SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER GUYS! Okay maybe not ;)**

**I hope y'all like this chapter let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

_**I don't own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead doessss**_

Chapter 6

RPOV

I felt pain radiating through my head. Jessie had hit me in the face so hard that I fell to the ground.  
I tried to scramble to my feet, to get away from him, but he started kicking me in my stomach.  
I felt slight relief when the bell rang, he knew that there would be people coming out of classes at any minute and they would see us.

When people started to come into view, Jessie stepped back and shook his head. Before walking away he turned and smirked "I warned you Hathaway. You have got to pay the price."  
As he got further away, I finally gathered the strength to scramble to my feet and run.  
I ran as fast I could, I had no idea where I was going but my legs just kept pushing me step after step.  
My head and stomach hurt so much. I just kept on running what felt like hours.  
Suddenly I came to a halt when I crashed into something or I could better yet, someone.  
I fell backwards on my ass with a loud thud. I looked up ready to yell at to who ever it was, that they should look where they are fucking going but then I notice that this person was also lying on the ground.  
I had no idea what to do, but whoever it was scrambled to his feet pretty quickly, faster than I could. I tried to get up but I couldn't it hurt too much. Standing there, towering above me, he must have seen that I couldn't get up and reached his hand out to me.  
I flinched when he pulled me up but hey at least I was standing again.

"I'm so sorry I just I... I... um.. I didn't see where I was.. um going and I... I... I'm so sorry!"  
I stammered. He smiled and chuckled  
"Oh well it's a great way to start your first day at a new school. Getting run over by a girl."  
When he mentioned a new school, I had actually no idea who he was and took a moment to study his features a little closer. He had piercing blue eyes, almost as deep as the ocean and raven black hair. He did look cute but he so was not my type.  
"Ow I'm so sorry! Um, welcome to St. Vladimir Academy! What's your name?" I asked really wanting to know who this mysterious boy was.  
"I'm Christian Ozera, I'm new here and needless to say, I don't know many people here, well actually none at all. This is my last year of high school. And you are?"  
"Oh yeah of course, I'm Rose Hathaway. I'm the school freak here so if you ever hear that name that would be me."

"Well Rose, why don't we go to class then we don't want to be late do we?"  
"No not really." I took a step but my legs gave away underneath me. I fell on the ground again with a loud thud. Sighing, I whispered so no one else could hear "So um could we pay a little visit to the Nurses office first?"

He laughed and replied "Of course Rose as long as I don't have to carry you"

"ugh your such an ass" I snorted at him. He laughed and helped me up.

We stumbled to the Nurses office and went inside to wait for the nurse. All I thinking was that for the first time in age, someone didn't run away at the first moment that they talked to me.  
He even walked with me to the office!  
The nurse came walking in and helped me up. We followed her into the office and sat down, Christian took a seat beside me.  
"So Rosemarie, lets start by telling me what happened?" Dr. Olenski asked.  
"Well I ran into this guy over here and well I can't really walk anymore"

"Ran into?! You ran me over!" Christian joked. I glared at him and then turned back to Doctor Olendski.

"Well okay Rosemarie we are going to check your ankles can you stand up for me?"

"ehh I'll try" I tried to stand up but I ended up on the floor since my legs gave away underneath me again. I sighed and just laid there. "Oh my god, Rose are you okay?! Here let me help you!"

She tried to lift me up by my waist but when she grabbed me I flinched. She of course noticed it and studied me for a second. I noticed that she was staring at my face; I forgot that there will probably be a bruise from the hit I took from Jessie.  
After studying me a minute or two, she asked,  
"Rosemarie there is a lot more going on than you are telling me, what's going on?"  
I panicked a little but managed to stick to my story "uh I told you, I ran into Christian."  
"And I don't believe you." She argued, when she noticed I wasn't going to say anything she walked away and came back with two notes.  
She scribbled something down on the paper and gave them to Christian, with the instructions to go to class and hand these to the teachers. Before he left, she made sure he was alright, fixing up a small cut that he had.

As soon as he walked out she closed the door and immediately turned back to me.  
"I'm going to lift you up and it's going to hurt but you have to get off the floor." I grumbled out okay and she started lifting me up. I tried not to scream out in pain but it didn't work. My stomach hurt so badly, the pain now was indescribable.

"Now tell me what happened." She said with a serious tone in her voice.

"I already told you I ran into Christian." I stammered out, starting to shake. Jeez I needed to hold it together.

"Rosemarie you know I'm not buying this, so let's start the examination."

I became even more nervous. Would there be any bruises? I hope not...  
"Rose take off your sweater." She said demandingly. I tried to think of an excuse to avoid her request but my mind was blank so I did as she asked.  
I was praying in my head, in the hope there weren't any visible marks or bruises.

When I finally pulled my sweater off she stared at me wide eyed, at that point I knew what she was looking at. I turned so I could look in the mirror and I was shocked. Almost my whole stomach was blue from the bruises. "Fuck" I murmured under my breath.

Dr Olendski kept staring at my stomach and asked calmly.  
"Rosemarie, are you going to tell me what happened because you didn't just only ran into Christian.

Something else happened, a lot more. What are you not telling me?"  
"Nothing" I said a little too quickly. "Rosemarie, tell me!" She demanded.

There were all these questions circling through my head. Should I tell her? Would she believe me? Could I tell a lie? Will she notice? I don't know how long I have been asking myself these questions but after a short time I noticed that black spots were appearing in my vision. I felt someone grab my shoulders and shake me but it was too late. I let the darkness take me.


	7. Chapter 7

**heii! So i'm posting it a little earlier cause i'm aick and just done with everything so i thought posting this would cheer me up... Anyways enjoy this chap and ehh pls don't kill me...**

_i don't own vampire academy :( micelle read does! :)_

Chapter 7  
JPOV

"Thank you all for attending this meeting. You all know that we have an important case going on.  
So, I want to know everything we have come up with so far. Who wants to present it?" Chief Ivashkov asked us. No one volunteered so I did; I also know no one knew the details of this case in and out, like I did.  
I stood up and walked up front to the computer. I plugged in my usb-stick with my well-prepared presentation.

I also knew the construction of all the case data would come in handy for more than myself.

My presentation appeared on gigantic screen that hung on the wall and drew the room's attention. The room went quiet and I took the opportunity to clear my throat and begin.

"Good morning colleges, we all know that we are here because of the two rape cases that recently occurred.  
Evidence leads us to believe the same perpetrator has committed this, primarily the similarities between the victims.

Let's start with the first victim, Camille Contra, 17 years old and lives in Duncanville, about 15 km from here. You can see here" I said pointing at the huge screen "details of her file"

_**File**_

_**Name: Camille**_ _**Contra**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Sex: Female**_

_**Date of birth: 10 May 1997**_

_**Parents: William Contra and Grace Contra**_

_**City: Duncanville**_

_**Appearance: Mid-length, Long brown hair, brown eyes and a light tanned skin.**_

"The victim, Camille Contra, was attacked and raped only 15m from a local pub 'Spirit'.  
It appeared that she was attended this bar alone. Why? We don't know yet."

The chief suddenly interrupted my presentation "Okay, Agent Tanner and Agent Castille, you two are going to that local pub and question the barman. Oh, and look if they have CCTV, we will need a copy of any security video. Hathaway, Go on."  
Both agents nodded and I continued on with the presentation. I switched the screen to the second victims file.

"The second victim, Jillian Mastrano, also 17 years old, lives in Brookwood.

Brookwood is located in between Duncanville and our town. File details of Jillian are as follows."

_**File**_

_**Name: Jillian Mastrano**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Sex: Female**_

_**Date of birth: 13 August 1997**_

_**Parents: John Mastrano**_ _**and Emily mastrano**_

_**City: Brookwood**_

_**Appearance: tall, long brown hair, jade green eyes and a very pale skin.**_

"Jillian attended a late night party with friends but left alone. On her way home, she was attacked, abducted and taken to the local park. She was raped just 45m away from were the party was held.  
This party was thrown by..." I looked at the report in front of me and read out loud "Avery Lazar..."

I was stunned and suddenly it clicked. That was Rosemarie's best friend last summer!  
I was thinking what on earth she has to do with this when I heard someone clear their throat.  
I was brought back to the moment, standing to an audience, giving a presentation. I quickly composed myself and continued.

"It seems like the perpetrators preference is for 17 year old females with long brown hair.  
We should keep an eye if this pattern continues and maybe look for some potential victims"  
I finished proudly.

The noise in the room suddenly increased as everyone started to talk between themselves.  
They all stopped when the chief spoke up, quite loudly "Everyone quiet down!"  
He looked approvingly around the room and went on with his speech  
"Hathaway you and Ivashkov go to the victims and talk to them, figure out what happened to them."

"Ehh sir? Unfortunately that isn't an option at this time." The chief raised his eyebrows at me so I continued my reasoning quickly.

"Both victims are still unconscious, at the local hospital 'Madison hospital'. They haven't regained consciousness since the attack."  
The Chief looked down in thought, gently rubbing his chin with his fingers.  
"Okay then, I want you to approach the host of the party, Avery. Question her and find out what the hell happened at that party."  
"Yes sir!"

"OK, you all have your work ahead of you, dismissed!" and with that, all staff quietly left the meeting room to continue with their assigned work. The Chief stood up last and walked towards the front, where I was removing my USB stick from the computer.

"Good work Hathaway, keep me inform of your progress. We don't want this perp getting away with this kind of thing in our town"

I smiled and replied "No Sir" before heading back to my desk.

I packed up my investigative gear, everything I might need to question Avery and strolled off to get my jacket.  
Walking in the closet, I heard Tatiana Ivashkov, my boss yelled out to me.  
"Hathaway! Pick up that damn phone! It had been ringing for half an hour!"

I rushed back to my desk apologising "Sorry boss."  
She nodded and walked away. God I really hate that woman. I picked up the still ringing phone  
"This is Hathaway, what can do for you?"  
"Finally you picked up, Headmistress Kirova here. We need you to come to St. Vladimir academy." The Headmistress didn't sound impressed.  
"May I ask why?" I asked, hoping the concern wasn't evident in my voice.  
"It's about Adrian..." She replied dryly. What? Adrian? What the hell?  
"I'll be right there!"

I hung up the phone without any further discussion and almost ran to my boss her office.  
I knocked on the door and heard a quiet "Come in".  
Opening the door, I saw my boss Tatiana sitting there with my chief Nathan Ivashkov. It shouldn't surprise me by now, the family resemblance is striking, with Nathan being her younger brother.  
"Boss, I just received a call from St. Vladimir academy, something about Adrian. I'm sorry but I really have to get over there."

"That's okay Hathaway, Danielle will go meet with Avery and question to her. Sage will be joining Danielle later to look for any trace evidence at the scene. Go, deal with your family." The Chief replied, Tatiana simply nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, I'll catch up with the work tomorrow." I said a little startled, surprisingly they were accommodating of the situation, which was really weird for them since they are two of the hardest, work driven bosses I know.  
With that thought, I headed out the door and rushed to my car. I drove as fast as I could to the school wondering at the situation Adrian had found himself in.  
I might have been driving too fast but at this moment I didn't care. I arrived at the school and rushed inside.

As I walked through the hallway I bumped into Dr. Olendski.  
"Oh Janine, I was just about to call you." She said hastily.  
"What do you mean? Is Adrian hurt?" I asked panicking.  
"What no... Why are you asking about Adrian? Never mind... Rose came to me today complaining of a simple fall but looking at the bruises on her face, arms and stomach that story just isn't true.  
I've recommended that she be taken to the hospital as she fainted. They will have to check on her vital organs too. Im concerned that the bruising may be hiding further internal damage. Are you able to take her?"  
"I'm sorry, right now isn't a good time. Adrian is in trouble" i said rushed.  
God this woman was getting on my nerves. "But Rose is badly injured!" She exclaimed.

"Does it look like that's my priority right now? I need to go!" I screamed.  
She continued to keep staring at me even when I walked away.  
A few minutes later, I arrived at Headmistress Kirova's office and knocked on the door.  
I walked in and sat down in front of her desk. "Janine, thank you for coming so soon."

"What's wrong with Adrian?" I looked around the neatly kept office but it looked like we were the only ones here.  
"He skipped school today. I don't know if you saw him this morning but no one knows where he is."Headmistress spoke firmly and appeared unimpressed.  
"No I haven't seen him, I had to get to the station early. I tried calling but he wasn't picking up either.  
I hope he is okay though." I thought as to any reason Adrian would skip school, or where he could be but nothing came to mind.

"Im sure he is Mrs Hathaway, teenagers like to flaunt the rules on occasion but this cant become a habit.  
Did I hear something about Rose being injured? Why don't you head off to the hospital with her.  
Adrian will show up again."

"No, I think its best if go and search for him! Rose will be fine, I'm sure the doctor will take care of her." She sighed at my response but said nothing further about it.  
"Okay, if we hear something we will let you know." I was about to get up and leave when my phone started ringing.

I picked up my phone wondering who was calling me "Hathaway, what can I do for you?"  
"Janine, Danielle here. Can you please come over to Avery's house? I know there is something with Adrian but this is really important. We need you here"  
"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes." I hung up, returned the phone to my pocket and stood up.  
"I have to go, something's come up. If you hear anything, please call me." Headmistress Kirova politely nodded and I walked out of her office, heading straight to my car.

15 minutes later

Pulling up at Avery's house, I saw Danielle, my partner standing out the front, waiting for me.  
I got out of my car and walked over to her. Without asking, Danielle started an explanation  
"Janine, when I arrived, the house was empty. Looks like the residents probably fled after what happened, not too long ago either but the looks of things." I could see there was a few envelopes hanging out of the letter box, the garden was still well kept and only a small amount of rubbish was visible around the yard.

"So we started to look for evidence here in the neighbourhood when we discovered this..." I followed Danielle silently through an ally that was next to Avery's house as she led me to an open space in the ally.  
What I saw them was horrific! It turned my stomach.  
Laying before my eyes was a body, well what was left of it. It was almost burned into ashes.

Danielle brought me out my shocked state "We haven't been able to identify the victim yet, but what we thinkthis may happened early this morning. Looks to be male, about 6'1 and about 17-18 yrs of age..."

I trailed off, no longer focusing on her description of the scene. A male, 17-18. 6'1. Earlier today?!  
My heart skipped a beat at the next thought. What if the body lying in front of me is … Adrian?


	8. Chapter 8

**Heei! Happy Easter! I hope you have a great easter!**

**This is my longest chapter so far, enjoy!**

_**I don't own vampire academy richelle mead doeS**_

Chap 8

RPOV

I tried to open my eyes but it was a struggle, my eyelids felt very heavy and just weren't responding to my wishes. It was just like the last time I had a massive breakdown, which of course, wasn't that long ago.  
Those breakdowns are the worst, it seems like nothing in the whole world can save you from the darkness.  
It's like standing on the edge off a cliff ready to let go, to let the shadows take you. But that wasn't the reason why I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't remember the last time I hadn't cried myself to sleep.

I started to remember vaguely what had happened. I remembered being dragged out of the school by Jessie, he had lost his temper, he just hit and kicked me several times. I could lightly feel that my face and stomach stung a little. What the hell happened? Why can't I wake up? Why did he want me but then all he does is hurt me? Does he like the chase or does he just like seeing me in pain?  
I remember the first time he started hitting me, it was like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

We went to a party, thrown by Aaron, Jessie's best friend. We went to the party together, you know as a couple but he spent most of the time grabbing random girls and dancing with them. If you can even call that dancing.

I was forced to stand by, on the side watching my boyfriend dance with other girls.  
Aaron walked up to me and started chatting to me "Hey Rose are you enjoying yourself.."  
He trailed off when I didn't respond to his presence, following my gaze he quickly worked out what was happening.  
"Oh Rose, you shouldn't worry! Jessie doesn't like blondes... I do though.." He said handing me a drink to distract me. I took a large mouthful, without even knowing what I was drinking, but when I felt it burn in my throat I knew it had to be alcohol. I started coughing like crazy drawing the attention from the people around me.

In a matter of seconds, Jessie has ditched his dancing partner for the moment and was standing next to me almost yelling at me "What the hell did you drink?!"  
"I..." I tried to speak in-between coughing "don't know … Aaron gave" I took a deep breath and tried to calm my insides down "me something to drink"

"AARON" he yelled, he was so angry. I hadn't noticed that Aaron was no longer standing with me, he had gone dancing with a cute blonde girl. As soon as he heard his name he rushed over to us looking worried.  
"What's up Jessie?" He said quite relaxed.  
I, however, was still coughing, although not as bad as I was a few minutes ago.  
"Aaron, you can't give her Vodka man!"

"Dude I'm really sorry. I really thought she could handle it." I saw the apology in Aarons eyes.

"Well, she clearly can't." Jessie said pointing at me.

"We are going outside to get some fresh air." Aaron smirked and nodded.  
Why we needed to go outside, I have no idea it was cold and I hadn't brought a jacket.  
I couldn't figure it out so I let it go and headed outside into the night air.

As soon as we were outside, my coughing finally stopped. We stepped just a few meters out of the house andinstantly Jessie roughly grabbed my arm, dragging me to an ally beside the house.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" He yelled at me.

The force he held me with and the tone of his voice scared me, so I tried to back away from him and get out of the ally I discovered we were standing in. This was too far from the house to scream for help.  
It was a hopeless attempt though. He grabbed my hair and yanked me back closer to him. I screamed out in pain. Seriously why my hair?!

My reaction to his handling of me just made him angrier. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me up against the wall of the ally. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! Jessie please let go of me!" I begged him.  
He didn't let go of me, he didn't loosen his grip on me, he didn't even say anything.  
I started struggling harder to break free which was another hopeless attempt of escaping.  
He just tightened his grip on my wrists and he yelled "STAY STILL YOU BITCH! YOU KNOW I HAVE WAITED MONTHS TO HAVE YOU SO YOU COULD BE "READY" BUT THIS IS IT!  
I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO THIS EASILY THIS TIME!"

I found my voice and pleaded with him "NO JESSIE PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" I screamed with tears running down my face. I could see he didn't care though. He was going to do whatever he wanted.  
Oh god no, he was going to rape me.  
He held my wrists together with one hand as the other started to wander over my body. He started at my breasts roughly kneeding them with his palm, then he etched his fingers along my skin until he reached mid-thigh. He brought his hand back up and grabbed my hip. I felt his nails dig into my skin.

He moved his hand around to my lower back and that's when he found the zipper of my dress.  
I started screaming but instantly I felt his hand across my mouth, he muffled my voice, pushing piece of paper he found in his pocket into my mouth.  
He returned his fingers to my zipper and attempted to unzip it. I was grateful that when he had only unzipped a small part of the way down, the zipper got stuck. He pulled it down as hard as he could but it didn't give way. He got frustrated and instead tried to rip my dress apart. I was still struggling and crying hysterically by now. Why was there no one here?

It's an ally Rose of course there is no one here. He had torn the top half of my dress open and started to go for my bra. I felt his grip on my wrists loosen up a little so I tried to break out of it but he was so strong, he justwouldn't budge. He only pushed me harder into the wall.  
I tried to scream although there was a piece of paper in my mouth. I felt sick and wanted to throw up now that I was crying so hard. It sounded really pathetic and my attempts didn't even sound anything near a scream.

Since I was having no luck with my hands, I tried to kick him but he managed to dodge out of the way of my flailing legs. By this stage, he was getting pissed off since I was distracting him so he couldn't unclasp my braand go any further than that. Suddenly, he hit me in the face. I don't know if it was the action or the pain that I felt first. My face stung, I surprised at how hard he had hit me.

Jessie was holding me up by my wrists otherwise I'm sure he would have been laying me on the ground.

He grabbed my head and slammed it into the wall. It was like something had snapped inside of him. He grabbed my neck and added a lot of pressure. I tried to struggle against him but he was too strong. His rough callous hands held me still and I couldn't breathe.

I saw these dark spots appear. I felt myself fading into darkness. He had won. He finally got what he wanted. Butthen, somehow, the pressure of his hands on my skin disappeared.

I heard a loud noise, I could no longer hold myself up and fell to the ground. I curled up on the ground, as small as I could be, as small as I felt, I was so scared. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a man.

I didn't recognise him but I was glad it wasn't Jessie though.

This man was really tall, had a nice build and he was really handsome. I remembered him me asking if I was okay. I don't know if I responded to his questions, I don't remember what happened after that.

*End Flashback*

I opened my eyes again but this time I didn't see my tall saviour in front of me.  
He…was now a she. I wondered if I was hallucinating. What the fuck.  
Why the fuck was she shining with a light in my eyes?!  
Wait I think I woke up... So that was just a dream. Well not exactly it did happen in the summer break.  
I could never forget that man's face. He wasn't only very handsome he was really sweet to, he rescued me, Icould never forget that. I tried to ask where I was but my voice was so hoarse  
"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Hello Rosemarie, you're finally awake. I'm Dr. Belikova, you're in the hospital sweetie."

"What?!" I exclaimed while trying to sit up, but I was held back by the stabbing pain in my stomach

"ARGGHH" I screamed grabbing my stomach.

"Shhh, easy there Rosemarie, don't move so fast." At that moment Christian came bursting through the door withDr. Olendski on his heels.

"Rose! You're finally awake!" Dr. Olendski exclaimed.

"Huh what do you mean? What happened?"

"Can you tell me what you last remember?" Dr Olendski asked quietly while she looked down at the clipboard.

"Not entirely. I came to you after Je... Uhm I ran into Christian."

"Rose, you know I don't believe you. Did you want to tell me what you were about to say?"

I remained quiet, hoping she would let the matter rest. She simply sighed.

"You came to my office because you couldn't walk. I doubt these injuries are sustained from a fall just by looking at the bruise on your face. When you fell, I tried to lift you up you screamed out in pain. Once we got you to your feet, I had you remove your sweater so I could continue my assessment.  
And let me tell you there were so many bruises, I have never seen so many bruises on a stomach.

You can't tell me that you got that from just a fall so spit it out!" I kept quiet again and she started to get frustrated.

"Rose, I'm trying to help you. Please tell me what's wrong!"

"Okay then"

I wanted to start but saw Christian standing there so I glanced with a look indicating I needed some privacy. "Oh right, I'll be back later. I'm going to grab some breakfast." Breakfast what the hell... It was evening?!

He walked pit of the room and I let the thought go.

"Okay Rose, let's start from the beginning" Dr. Belikova said sweetly, as both doctors sat down in front of my bed so they could look at me.

"So Dr. Olendski you know my ex-boyfriend Jessie..." she nodded and I continued

"He showed up at my house a few days ago, claiming he loved me and that we had to get back together. There is no way I ever want to get back together with him so I told him no and send him away.

I guess he didn't take it that well. Yesterday at school I was lost in my own thought because of everything that was going on. When it was lunch time I went to my usual table where I always sit, alone..." I swallowed heavilybefore continuing.

"Out of nowhere someone grabbed me and dragged me outside. Once we were outside I saw it was Jessie, he claimed we needed to talk. I really didn't want to though. He only wants to use me like I'm a possession or as I like to call it, his doll. So I tried to get away from him because I know he gets angry really fast.

When I tried to walk away he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall that was behind me.

He pinned me against it and tried to kiss me several times, I dodged all his attempts though. Which made him only angrier. At one point he snapped and hit me in the face." I said pointing at the bruise on my cheek.

"When I tried to scramble to my feet and run, he pushed me down and started kicking me in the stomach."

I looked down at my fingers, hoping the world would swallow me whole.

When I looked back up I noticed both doctors gazing at me stunned.

"Rose, we have to call the police about this. We will have to contact your parents too." Dr. Belikova said.

"Well my dad is on a business trip so he won't come and my mom works at the police so yeah 2 for the price of one.."

"How about I give her a call and have a chat." Dr. Olendski offered. I nodded and she headed out the door.

As I looked back Dr. Belikova was smiling at me. When my eyes met mine, she started to talk.

"Rose, I know you probably won't want to hear this but it might be a good idea to see someone to talk about it, because what I have heard from you..." she swallowed and continued

"You really need to have someone to talk too. I'll give you the card of a therapist that I know. You don't need to make any decisions now but please think about it okay?"

"Yeah ok, I'll think about it. Thankyou." I replied giving her a genuine smile. She checked on my stomach again saying there didn't appear to have any damage to my vital organs but the bruises would stick around for a while. After she walked out the door, Christian returned and took a seat next to my bed.

"Hey." I said quietly. I was wondering why he was here did he feel guilty about the fall? Why would he come to visit me?

"Hey" he responded. We kept staring at me and I at him. I couldn't take the silence anymore so I asked

"May I ask you why you're here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" What the...

"Uh, well you know because I'm the friendless girl at school. Oh, and not to forget the school freak."

He frowned and stood up.

"You're right, I think I need to go." He said walking to the door. He opened the door and walked out of the room. What the fuck?! I just sat there stunned. After a few seconds, he came back in laughing like a dying Hyena.

"Just kidding Rose." What that was so mean!

"That's not funny Chrissy.." I said as I shot him a deadly glare.

When he heard me call him "Chrissy" he immediately stopped laughing.

"Rose, you're the closest to me that I can call a friend. I never had many friends but after the accident they all went away. So you're stuck with me now."

"You're such an ass!" he smirked and I threw a pillow at him. Well he definitely had slow reflexes because it landed right in his face.

"Not fair, Rosie not fair." I shot him a glare about the name but as soon as I looked at him we burst out laughing. It hurt like hell but I didn't care. I finally made a friend! Our laughing was interrupted by my mom, when shecame barging through the door. And let me tell you, she did NOT look happy...

"Rosemarie what the hell were you thinking?!"

"What... what do you mean?" I managed to get out. Something inside her snapped. She looked like she was going to rip off my head. "I don't know what happened but you definitely can't blame this on Jessie! He is a sweetheart! You and I both know that!" what?! I was stunned. Did she really choose his side?! When she noticed I wasn't going to say anything she continued.

"I'll see you at home when you are done feeling sorry for yourself. In the mean time I have to get back to work, this case isn't going to solve itself. And now your brother missing." What missing brother? Well okay then. She left slamming the door.

I noticed that Dr. Belikova had been in the room the whole time and Christian was standing stunned with wide eyes. I looked down wishing the ground would swallow me whole.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see this."

"Does this happen a lot?" Dr. Olendski asked worried. Sighing I answered

"Yes, she like Adrian more. She never really liked me though. When my dad isn't around it only gets worse. Now that something has happened with Adrian she is freaking out. If it doesn't get fixed soon she'll go insane."

"I'm sorry to hear that Rosemarie. Keep in mind what I said earlier." I nodded and she walked out of the room. "It could be worse." I muttered.

"Yes it could be." Christian said beside me. I stared at him vaguely when he started "My parents are dead."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! What happened?" he sighed and launched into his story, I didn't realise how egar I was to hear.

"It was about 3 years ago, my parents and I had plans to go for dinner with my aunt Tasha. I remember them being so happy to see each other, we hadn't seen my aunt for 7 months. She had been in a relationship and recently moved back to be closer to us.

It was a nice warm summer night so we decided to walk to the restaurant. I got side-tracked near by the restaurant and ran after a really cute dog that I saw. Tasha followed me and I heard her yell out to my parents that we would meet them at the restaurant.

When I reached the ally-way, it was like the dog had disappeared. My aunt told me we should head back so I followed her.

But it wasn't until we got closer to the street we heard people screaming and yelling; in the distance I could hearsirens. When we reached the street, I noticed a crowd had gathered around something. I didn't know what was going on so I got a little closer and ….it was them….It was my parents.

I knew Tasha was there beside me, I heard her brake down in tears but all I did was stare at them. I didn't scream or shout, I didn't even cry. The ambulance took them away but it already was too late.

Both my parents were stabbed multiple times and shot in the head.

The killer….they never found out who it was."

"Oh Christian, I'm so, so sorry." I said giving him a sad smile. We talked for a while after that, I tried to keep the subjects light so I could get his mind off the memory.

He glanced at his watch and said "I have to go otherwise I won't be in time for school."

"Huh school?! Isn't it evening?" he chuckled at my reply.

"No Rose, you had been out of it for 10 hours"

"Oww, well have fun at school!"

"uhuh sure...Rosie!" I was happy to see Christian walk away with a cheeky grin on his face again.

After all the questions and revelations, I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, it was early in the afternoon.

Dr. Belikova walked in with some flowers and put them in a vase. She grabbed the card and gave it to me.

"We are going to keep you overnight for observation Rose, so if you need anything just press that button." She said pointing at the green button on my bed. I nodded and gave her a smile as she headed back out the room.

I looked down at the fresh flowers and wondered who on earth had sent them to me. No one really knows I'm here.

As I opened the card, I immediately felt sick to my stomach

'**You got lucky this time but you won't be next time..'**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back! I am really sorry about not updating for three weeks but it's because the first week I had so many tests at school I didn't do anything else than studying... the week after that I went to London with my class so I didn't have time either.. and now I have a holiday of 2 weeks ( well one week left ) and I have been struggeling with life... I want to thank my awesome friend and the best beta ever VAGypsy (Go read her story it's AMAZING) because she is the best friend ever and is always there to help me. I will always be there for you too! I love you very much big sis! okay so enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy the wonderful Richelle Mead does!**

Chapter 9

DPOV

I heard the door slam and a bag being dropped on the ground in the hall.  
"Dimka, Are you home?" The most annoying voice I have ever heard yelled out.  
"Yeah, in the kitchen." I yelled back with some hesitation as I heard her footsteps coming closer.

Just a few seconds later, I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist.  
"Hello Dimka." Tasha purred in my ear. I sighed in reply "Hey Tasha."  
I hated it when she called me Dimka, only my family called me this and she was definitely not part of my family. She looked at me weird but shrugged it off and peeked over my shoulder. I was making steak for dinner because it's her favourite food and I could never cook my mama's famous Russian meals at home, Tasha couldn't stand the taste or smell. I always tried to please her and make this relationship work but I'm not sure if I could. I did everything for her but it seemed like it was never enough.

Tasha had always had a crush on me. We have been best friends since we were 5 years old. When we were in high school she started to flirt with me although I realised that. Okay maybe I did but I ignored the signs. Through the years she declared her love to me. I didn't love her though but thought I should try and make it work. We started a relationship. I thought that maybe with some time I could learn to love her. I think I do really like her but I couldn't tell her that I loved her. I just couldn't. I know Tasha wants to get married but it wouldn't feel right. Would I really want to marry someone I don't love?  
I was brought back to where we were, Tasha in front of me waving her hand in front of me.  
"Dimkaaaa! Are you okay?"  
"Yes Tasha, I was just thinking." I'm sure she could guess what I was thinking about. There fell an awkward silence. I sat up and said "Dinner is ready."  
She nodded and headed out to the table I have already set.

After placing one plate in front of Tasha and myself, I took my seat. We started eating in silence, which I enjoyed very much; but Tasha isn't Tasha if she didn't interrupt the silence with her going on and on about her day. She talked about her work and her day as a martial arts teacher.  
"Dimka, are you even listening?" Tasha was now glaring at me, meaning I had to reply with something.  
"Huh oh yeah." I honestly couldn't focus, let alone listen to her mundane day and whining complaints.  
"Dimkaaa, what's going on?" She spoke with a surprisingly soft voice, was she really concerned about me or was it because she wasn't the centre of attention?

"Nothing." I whispered, pushing vegetables around on the plate. I had long lost my appetite.

"Tell me!" she demanded, her voice was beginning to rise and I wasn't in the mood for an argument tonight.

"I was just thinking about us..." I lifted my head and looked directly at her but she took the attention the wrong way.

"Oh great! Are you finally going to propose to me?" she exclaimed happily.

"Eh no... Actually I was not thinking about THAT." Her face looked hurt but was soon replaced by burning anger.

"Dimka! I love you! How can you do that to me?!" We had both stopped eating by now.

I couldn't tell her why so I forced myself a mouthful of my steak. Before I could grab another bite she grabbed my fork and yelled.  
"Why can't you say I love you back?! Why wont you tell me?"

"Because I wouldn't mean it!" I spoke before thinking, she looked hurt and instantly, I felt a pang of regret.

I didn't want to hurt Tasha intentionally, although I could see her fists turning white in anger.  
She looked at the knife I had in my hand and grabbed it. What the hell was she going to do with that?!  
I began to stand up in response, but she took me by surprise when she leaned forward and stabbed me, directly in my upper thigh. I felt the pain shoot through me. I saw the blood flowing, soaking my pants in the dark red colour. I could smell and almost taste the copper tang in my mouth.  
I fell to the ground, holding my leg as I glared at Tasha. She shook her head, backing away from the dinner table.

"You deserved it Dimka!" she yelled walking quickly out of the room. I heard the front door slam shut but I could barely see past the table, black spots began dancing in my vision. I was going to die I knew it. It only lasted a few more moments before I passed out, before a bright white light filled my mind.

I tried to shake my head, to shake the piercing light from my eyes. I rolled on to my side and took a breath when the light finally faded away. I heard a soft thud next to me and opened my eyes.  
Oh god it was just a dream and the bright white light was just my IPad that had fallen off the bed.

The event happened a few months ago but it felt as real as it was mere minutes ago.  
I tried to slow my heavy breathing. Why did I always get these horrible nightmares? I was glad that my best friend Ivan, had stopped by to visit me that day. He was the one that found me on the floor passed out and bleeding, I don't think I would have survived otherwise. Tasha had always been abusive in our relationship but I always made excuses for her.  
I laid back down again and sighed. That was the worst relationship I ever had, I still wasn't sure how I felt about it all. However, when Tasha returned, I had thrown all her stuff out and changed the locks.  
She still calls me, leaving me messages in a sweet voice saying 'I miss you Dimka! I'm sorry for what I have done but can't you see we are made for each other?!'

Twice, she even had the nerve to show up at my door claiming that she is sorry and that I should take her back.

Thankfully, Ivan was around on both occasions and in his words 'Dealt with the crazy bat!'

No way I was going to take her back! She almost killed me! I even have a nasty scar from where she stabbed me, as if I could ever forget.

My family lived in Russia but as soon as they heard I was injured and when I confessed to Mama, all that had happened, she organised for my grandmother, my sisters and herself to move here.  
They were thinking about a new start in America but that was just one more reason for them to leave Russia just a week later. I'm glad they are living closer now, I missed them so much in the time that they were so far away.

Mama wanted me to move in with them so that they could take care of me but I insisted I was fine and I needed my independence and stay in my apartment. It isn't a big place but it's big enough for a family to live in. Every day I wish that I had a loving wife to come home to and even some little kids running around. I guess that life just isn't meant for me. I don't think I'll ever find love. Yes I could find a girl that wants to be with me but I want someone to love.

I took a deep regretful breath, thinking about my visit to Mama tomorrow. I haven't seen my family in a while and I really should be a better son, now they are only a short drive away.  
I fell back to sleep thinking about my Mama's cooking, my loud and annoying sisters that I adored and my energetic niece and nephew, who I loved to spoil.

The following day, I woke up with a pounding headache. There is nothing better than a god awful night of interrupted sleep, nightmares and a head splitting headache in the morning.  
I got up and ransacked my bathroom cabinet for some painkillers before getting dressed for work.

I work at the local clinic as a therapist. I spend my days helping teenagers and adults through their rough times, knowing that I'm helping to make a small difference in peoples lives.

It may seem strange that this is the career I have chosen, considering what happened to me but it actually makes it easier to talk to patients if you had experience in a similar situation. I had my abusive ex-girlfriend and to make things even better, I had a very abusive father too.  
My father was an alcoholic. He would get angry so easily and take it out on my mom and sisters. This went on for many years, that was until I was around the age of 10. I was about the same height and one day I just snapped.  
I beat him up so badly that he was admitted to the hospital. He tried to come back after that but I promised him a return to the Emergency Room if he tried to step back into our lives. I'd do anything to protect my family. He made the right decision and we hadn't heard from him since. After I graduated from college, I knew they were safe so I moved to America. I'm glad they moved here too eventually so that I can keep an eye on them, I will always feel the need to protect my family; and really anyone one who is in a vulnerable situation.

I packed my laptop, my papers and grabbed breakfast on the way out. I had a group session today. One for teenagers that are having trouble with their parents; can attend and find the tools to help them deal a little better with the situation. All without the yelling or violence that most of them have experienced before.  
It's all because of puberty that they act that way. I liked this type of session because it was different to going into a counselling session. As a group, I can make them see that so many of us face the same problems in our live and it can help them to realise their muddled thoughts only drives a small issue into a unsolvable situation that makes it harder to deal with. The kids basically help each other, so they feel that adults aren't sitting there, telling them what to do.

After this session, I had my afternoon free to run some errands.

I grabbed my keys and unlocked the doors of my beautiful black Dodge Ram 2500. Being a therapist pays pretty well but it also helps if your friend is the owner of a car shop. I felt the engine roar to life and headed off to work. It wasn't a long drive but not too short either.  
I parked in my car park in front of the clinic, one of the perks of being one of the head therapists, and locked the car before heading inside.  
I walked into my office, placing my laptop on my desk, when my work phone rang. I try to be on call on most days, so I have a separate cell for work so patients or doctors can reach me; and a personal one for friends and family.  
I picked up the phone "Hello?" I heard a pause before a soft voice began talking.  
"uhm is this Dimitri Belikov?" a sweet like velvet voice asked.  
"Yes, this is Dimitri Belikov. What can I do for you?" I put my professional, calm and friendly voice over the phone so they would feel a little more at ease.  
In my experience, the first step in asking for help is always the hardest, so I strived to make it as easy as possible for them. The first step is up to them, then it's my job to help them 'walk before they can run', so to speak.

"I'd like to make an appointment." She said in a small voice. You could hear how vulnerable she was. It was sad to hear such a sweet voice so resigned and lost.

"Sure, how about….." I pulled out my calendar and checked for an available time. "Would 10 am tomorrow be okay for you?" I held my breath and waited for a response. After a minute of silence, the voice spoke up.

"Yep, that's fine by me." She sounded so small and hopeless at that moment. I had to remind myself that most of my patients sound like this to begin with, before walking on in the rest of their life, proud and confident.

"Can I have your name please?" I said softly. Any hesitation on my part can cause them to end the phone call, very fast.

"Oh yes sorry. My name is Rose Hathaway." Ok, good progress already. At least the name doesn't sound fake.

"Okay Rose I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"See you tomorrow." With that she hung up and I took a moment to think. Was this Rose Hathaway, a relation of the infamous Janine Hathaway? She sounded quite young, a daughter perhaps?... well this is definitely going to be interesting.

I continued unpacking my laptop and papers as the conversation ran through my head, why would Rose want an appointment. Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow, won't I?  
I greeted my assistant Natalie as she peered around the corner into my office, to remind me that I had another appointment for today before my group session.

I was just done writing down my appointment with Rose when there was a knock on my door. Natalie appeared again, ushering in a blonde girl with piercing jade green eyes.  
She was pretty but so not my type... _why am I even thinking about that?! Well I still am a 21 years old man... _she sat down and we started.

"So Vasilissa Dragomir right?" I asked as I checked my notes for her details

"Yes, but please call me Lissa" The young girl said

"Okay Lissa tell me why are you here today" I directed her to take a seat on the lounges in my office. I always gave the patients the option of which lounge to take a seat at, while I sat directly across from them.

After a deep breath, she began her story and let me tell you her life is a mess...

Her parents and brother were killed in a car crash. She was fortunate to be the only one that survived.  
She had no family left and resides on her own in a small apartment but that wasn't the reason that she was here though. Well maybe a part of it, but the main reason was that she recently raped by her boyfriend... she went to the police but unfortunately, they didn't believe her or that they could make a case because she is 18 and the circumstances surrounding the case would be difficult to prove. I signed inward, another young life let down by the justice system.

Now, she is too scared to go out because she feels he is going to do it again.

After an hour, I realised our session had come to an end so I recommended that she make another appointment, which I was glad when she agreed. I did mention to her that perhaps, she would benefit from attending a group session as well. I assured her that they is never any pressure to confess your issues to the group but attendees may feel more comfortable with people their own age, as well find assistance and confidence in peers.  
She pleasantly agreed then left. I think that it would be good for Lissa, she may even make some friends.  
I started my laptop and started to make a plan on how I was going to help her. After a short while, Natalie returned with a coffee, which I only realised how much I needed this morning, when the smell of ground coffee hit my senses.  
"Boss. Your group session is starting shortly. I need to inform you that Jillian Masterano will not be a part of it today she is in the hospital."

"Oh okay, thank you Natalie" I grabbed my files, as well as my hot coffee and headed into the spacious room where I held the group sessions.

Natalie remained standing in the hall staring at me. Yes I know I looked good but I don't want a relationship, especially not with any of my employees. She seemed to notice she was staring and walked back to her desk.  
I walked into the group session room and prepared myself for a few short hours of talk about parents and puberty.

Later that afternoon, I found myself standing on the doorstep of my momma's house. I had a key for emergencies so I could just head right in without knocking.  
However, once I was inside, my overly energetic and loud youngest sister tackled me to the ground.

"Dimkaaaa," she screamed hugging the breath out of me.

"Nice to see you to Vika. Can you let go now I can't breathe" I joked. She scowled and let go off me.

"That's your own fault you should have come to visit us more."

"I know Vika I know. I have just really busy with work." I said getting up from the floor. We walked into the living room and were met by Mama and Yeva, my grandmother.  
"Dimka! How are you my boy?" Mama asked while hugging me.  
"I'm good just really busy lately." I revelled in her tight hug around my chest, I really should come to visit more often, my family always has such a calming affect on me.

"I'm glad you came to visit!"

"Me too Mama, me too" I whispered as I kissed on the top of her head. She smelt like she did when we were kids, like her famous Russian meals. My stomach grumbled and only then I realised how hungry I was for her cooking.

I followed Mama into the kitchen and offered to help her cook when she surprised me when she spoke up with another topic of conversation.

"Dimka. Did you receive a call from a young girl to make an appointment with you?" I was startled by her questions but didn't show it.  
"Momma, there are a lot of girls can you give me a name?" She sighed and continued "Rosemarie Hathaway"  
I was shocked how did she know?!

"Yes, she did this morning... Why? What´s wrong? Is there something I should know?"

"That´s not my story to tell but she was in the hospital... Dimka be careful with her she is very fragile and Dimka she is very beautiful. I just ask that you be careful okay? " I was confused but answered with a promise.  
"I´ll be careful Mama" after that we continued to cook in silence.  
I walked into the living room with the plates, setting them on the table. Yeva walked up to me and closely murmured in my ear, so no one else could hear.  
"Be careful with what you choose to do. Don´t choose for what you think is right but choose with your heart." With that she walked away and left me standing there thinking about what she just said. The rest of the night passed in a daze, but surrounded by the warmth of my family.


	10. Chapter 10

Heeyy!

Soo I realised I had another chapter ready but haven't posted it yet... Oopsss well I hope you all have a great day! Let me know what ya think!

**I sadly do not own Vampire Academy**

Chap 10

RPOV

The last week has been plain awful... First off, classes started back again then my ex-boyfriend comes back after walking out of my life with my best friend and begs me to forgive him.  
When I tell him no, he pays me a visit at school which ended with me in the hospital. My brother goes missing but in the end it appears that he simply passed out at his new girlfriend Mia, I feel myself vomit slightly in my mouth when I think of her.

Of course as if that wasnt enough, I am having endless fights with my mom... This was all getting too much.  
All I wanted was to cry the pain away but I have done that so much lately that I don't have any tears left.  
Someone was bound to here me crying myself to sleep right? I don't know how, but no one has ever heard me make even a whimper.  
I don't know how they haven't noticed, since its the same every single night. It's the only thing that wears me out.  
I ate very little these day, I just didn't feel like eating at all. I know my family havent noticed it. I mean who was I in their eyes? Yea nobody, thats who!

If they did see or hear anything they have never mentioned anything. Nobody has offered me a hand, a shoulder, any sort of strength to replaced the endless weakness that I feel. I just don't know anymore, it's all too much.  
I just want it to go away, to be bathed in the bright light of day without this worry.

Before I go to sleep I always wish for the same thing, that when I wake up, all my problems were gone, that I had friends andfamily who loved me and I them.  
I know it isn't going to be okay when I wake up but I would like to keep on the hope that it will be better tomorrow.  
Its the only thing that prevents me from going insane...

I woke up to the alarm of my phone. I changed the song to "Cheerleader" by Omi. I totally love that song!  
It cheers me up a little when I feel down, so I thought maybe it will help me start the day a little happier.  
It doesn't; but I still like the song so I kept it as my alarm clock.

It's 8.30 am...way too damn early if you ask me. Who on earth makes an appointment on 10 am on a Saturday?!  
I groaned as I stretched, trying to find some courage to get out of bed and get my feet on the floor.  
I finally resigned to moving after a few minutes of stretching and walked to the bathroom ready to take a shower. When I got out of my 30 minutes long hot shower, what?! It was cold outside my blankets.. I dried my hair with the towel just letting it dry without heat.  
I pulled on some underwear, walked to my closet and deciding on casual but comfort look, I grabbed some dark jeans and a white shirt which had the text "don't hesitate" on it in black letters. I loved this shirt it gave me some courage to just do it and not think about what will happen or could happen today.  
I combed my hair and braided it in a fishtail braid. It always take me a lot of time since my hair reached my waistline but I loved my long hair, it had to be the best part of me. I had very long dark brown hair, sometimes, depending on the light, it even looked black.

I put on some mascara and walked back into my room, making a note in my head to clean my room later on. I dont want to have to deal with my mom ranting about housework and how hard she works to keep a roof over our heads, so its the least I could do for both our peice of mind.

I go down stairs and grab an apple to eat while I walk over to the clinic. It was a 20 minute walk if I took a steady pace but because of the warm weather it would take me a bit longer. I grabbed my purse and coat, threw my phone, keys and some of the other necessary things a girl needs in life, in my bag and walked out of the door. I took great care to closing it softly behind me so I wouldn't wake up Adrian.

Without even paying attention, I had come to a stop in front of the clinic. Forcing a deep breath and silent prayer to anyone who would listen, I opened the door and stepped inside. I was so scared as to what would happen here.

What would they make me do, would they yell at me till I talked? Would the person I'm seeing even want to bother wasting their time on me? Would everyone laugh at me and tell me my problems are insignificant to most.

I walked up to a little desk that stood at the end of the hall. I was pretty sure that this is the reception.  
I looked up to the desk and saw a young girl sitting back, reading a book. She was around my age, maybe a year or so older. The girl could have been really pretty if she would style her hair differently and put in some contacts instead of her glasses. The large frames, too big for her face, made her look kind of nerdy.  
She had curly brown hair, slightly tanned skin and big emerald green eyes hidden behind the thick glasses.  
She looked up and was surprised to see me standing by the desk. She closed her book and spoke  
"Oh Im sorry, I didnt see you there. Can I help you?" Suddenly feeling nerves creep up I answered

"Uhm yes, I have an appointment with Dr. Belikov." I whispered. I couldnt bring the level of my voice up any higher as my nerves were dancing around my head.

"Ahh okay, what's your name?" She smiled sweetly at me and waited paciently for me to reply.

"Rose Hathaway." I breathed out. I thought I saw her eyes widen but before I could ask if something was wrong she stated clearly, finding my appointment.

"Yep, here it is! Rose Hathaway. Follow me please."

She stood up straightening her black pencil skirt and flower patterned blouse. We walked through a door which led down a huge hallway.  
It was painted in natural colors and had something very calm vibe around it. When we reached the end of the hallway, the young girl Natalie, I had read on her name tag, knocked on the door.

"Come in" Called a deep male voice. I suddenly felt the nerves spiking up again. Natalie opened the door and spoken to the man seated at his desk.

"Dr. Belikov your new patient Rose Hathaway is here." Natalie moved aside the doorway so she could let me in, I took a single step to meet her by her side.

"Okay, thankyou Natalie let her in." The deep voice replied. Natalie gave me a little push and closed the door behind me. I couldn't manage to look up at the man who approached me, offering me his hand.

"Hello Rose, I am Doctor Belikov." I shook his large hand, making mine feel as small as a puppies paw. I managed a strangled "Hi" but the moment our hands touched an electric shock raced through my body, making me look up and meet his eyes.

What I noticed next was breath taking. I looked in the most beautiful eyes of the world, they are chocolate brown looking like pools you want to dive into and drown in. He had shoulder length brown hair which was tied back at the nape of his neck. And that jawline... Just amazing...so manly and strong with a slight 5 o'clock shadow. I wonder what he would look like with a beard?

We both let our hands drop at the same moment. A very awkward silence fell around us but was finally broken when he motioned for me to sit down on the big beige chair in front of his desk. He sat down on the opposite side of the desk. I felt embarrassed and avoided eye contact with him as he cleared his throat.

"So Rose lets start." I could feel his eyes concentrating on me already, not even 5 minutes and he's trying to read me. I wont make it that easy, I cant. Im used to be invisible.  
"Okay" I agreed, still avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, can you tell me a bit about yourself? Like your age and hobbies?"

I took a deep breath and started with the most basic information that even my class mates knew.  
"My full name is Rosemarie Hathaway but I prefer Rose. I'm 17 years old almost 18 and I love to draw"  
I looked all around the room for somewhere to focus, for something to reach out and hide me with but I still avoided his gaze afraid what would happen if I looked in those eyes again.

"Okay, let's start on some simple questions. What about your family, with who do you live and how do you get along with them?" I sighed still avoiding his gaze how basic are these questions? Doesnt he want to help me, is he wasting time until I have to leave?

"I live with my parents, Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway, and with my twin brother Adrian. Only my dad and I are on good terms at the moment but he isn't here this week so it makes my week even worse."

"Abe Mazur? Why is your last name Hathaway?" Doctor Belicov questioned, drawing my eyes to his face.

"Because he said it was dangerous or something to have his last name." I didnt miss his face showing a moment of shock and surprise but then returned to a straight, relaxed composure. He simply nodded and continued.

"How are you doing at school?" He asked writing on his notepad. Is that a bad thing already?

"Bad" responding a little too quickly.

"Why?" I swallowed the big lump in my throat fighting back the tears that blurred my vision as I whispered

"Because I am the school freak..." I looked down at my fingers, holding back the dam that threatened to break behind my eyes.

"Rose, you know that's not true.. Rose look at me." His soft voice was mesmerising, like a song. I couldnt help but look up and meet his dark orbs of chocolate brown eyes. They still amazed me.

I took in his other features again when something in my head clicked. Like the last puzzle piece of a big puzzle. Russian accent, tall man, handsome... Could he be my hero from last summer?! He sure looked a hell lot like it.  
My eyes widened in shock and he seemed to notice something in me had changed.

"Rose are you okay?" That's when I saw him, Jessie, taking me to the party. Yelling at me, dragging me to the alley, trying to kiss me, ripping my dress apart. I felt his hands all over my body again. I heard Dr. Belikov stand up grabbing my shoulders, holding me up but trying to bring me back to the present.

"ROSE!" I heard a voice shout, but I was too far gone.. All the memories came back in my mind like a silent picture show. The room seemed to get smaller and smaller. I felt the walls coming closer?!  
I started to panic as dark spots took over my vision. I let them take me, taking me away from all the problems.

I gasped as I sat up trying to get some air. I grabbed my head, damn shouldn't have sat up that fast...  
"Finally you're awake." A voice spoke out loud, making me jump ten feet in the air which caused me to fall off the couch. Wait couch? I looked around and and took in the appearence of the room, realizing I was still in Dr. Belikovs office which was looking at me from behind his desk.

"Come over here Rose." He said motioning that I had to sit in front of him. I sat down and waited for him to start asking thehard questions.  
"Rose, what happened one minute you were fine a few seconds later you are having a panic attack!"  
"I don't know.." I said with a small voice while biting my lip.  
"We both know that you do know that you do know why it happened. Please Rose let me in! I only want to help!"  
He said getting frustrated. Could I really tell him what happened? Would he believe me? Because my mom clearly didn't. He is my therapist so I should tell him... But do I trust him? When I looked up to meet his gaze I knew the answer...


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyy! I am back with an updateeee! Just want to say this, the colours mentioned are indeed real colours and I am really made those drawings and I am busy painting the one mentioned! Thanks to my awesome big sis! aka my betaa you always seem to get my ideas right on paper when I can't! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy**

Chap 11

RPOV

I stood in front of my house, grabbing my keys out of my bag and unlocking the front door, I walked in and quietly closed it behind me. Not bothering to see if anyone is up yet, I headed straight to my room. After throwing my bag on the ground, sitting back on my bed, I grabbed my laptop that was lying on my nightstand and started checking my emails. Nothing important popped up, just some boring advertising emails. I shut my laptop down and sighed as I remembered I had said that I would clean my room. Looking around at the walls that sometimes felt like they held me prisoner but other times they were my palace guards, my room was painted in white and clay rose. I know right!? Funny it's called clay ROSE but it's actually a nice colour. It's not pink but it looks like it, it has a darker brownish/purplish shade in it representing the darker parts.

The wooden floor reflected the sunlight, keeping the room light but it still holding onto it's dark colours. I stood up and started by making my bed, cleaning the sheets first of course. I grabbed my dirty clothes that were scattered all over my room, along with my sheets and put them in the laundry. I grabbed the few bags I had laying around and stuffed those in my closet. Only to find out that my stacks of clothes were another mess. I was almost finished with putting my girly shirts on a neat stack, when I saw a piece of wood hidden in the corner of my closet. I pushed the door further open to take a closer look and discovered that it was my easel! It seemed like I hadn't painted in a long while.

I had bought some oil paints in the summer, but I hadn't used them yet.

They were very expensive I remember saving up for months so I could buy them. Avery used to tell me I was a great painter... I don't think it's true though, maybe she was just a very good liar. I sighed thinking back at the times she was here, when we had sleepovers, back in the days when we were happy.

I grabbed my sketchbook; some graphite pencils and charcoal, stuffed them in my backpack and ran downstairs.

I decided to walk over to my favourite spot, in the little forest behind our house. I discovered a small lake hidden among the trees last year and it has been my favourite spot ever since. I used to sit there in the quiet breeze, to clear my mind.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder and venture into the garden, locking the door behind me. Our garden is one big mess. There are piles of wood, leaves and broken furniture everywhere. We don't even have flowers, just some ugly bushes and hundreds of weeds.

My parents never gave much attention to it, its not like they were home that often to sit down and relax in our garden. A tall fence surrounded the yard; my parents did love their privacy.

I squeezed through the side gate and I found myself in my little forest. I loved the smell of nature, especially when it was spring and all the flowers started growing again.

I walked between the long grasses for a little while till I found myself by the big rock near the lake. The rock had a smooth surface from the long years out in the sun and it was large enough to be seated on.

I took out my sketchbook and my graphite pencils and started drawing. After a few minutes I finished my rough sketch, it presented a powerful women looking beautiful in her floor length gown that disappeared into the background. I stared deep into her wide eyes for a while then decided against my assessment.

No, it showed nothing; just a woman with her hands in the air with a look about her that screamed 'Look at me! I'm a powerful queen, ready to use the fire in my hands to burn you to the ground' I sighed, turning the page to a reveal a blank canvas. I took a deep breath before I was ready to start again.

I sat there for a while but the only thoughts that came, brought me back to my meeting with Dimitri.

*FLASHBACK*

Should I tell him? When I looked up and met his gaze I knew what I was going to do. I will tell him, eventually but now I am just going to tell a little bit.

"I've never had a good bond with my mom or my brother. Adrian and I are twins but not the identical kind. Even though I was born 2 minutes after him, she has always preferred my brother. He has friends, is the popular one and wears the best clothes. Me on the other hand, I'm friendless, the school freak and I guess…..well I wear guys clothes, that hides my feminine side." I dropped my head muttering, "If she only knew why I won't wear fitting clothes." But I guess he heard, because he continued the conversation. "Rose, you can talk to me. I am here to help you." I took a deep breath ready to tell him everything, when my nerves turned up and took the courage I had, away.

I managed to whisper out shakily "I think I am t-too f-f-fat."

He looked at me shocked, not believing what I said but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door.

Dimitri stood to attend to the visitor but the door opened just few seconds later, revealing Natalie, with a large mug in her hand. "Sit, I brought you some coffee."

Then she saw me sitting on the couch and nodded in my direction. "Rose?"

"Uh yes?" I answered surprised at her address.

"There is a guy here at the reception asking for you." I almost fell from the edge of the cushion I was balanced on; it couldn't be him… could it?

Oh god, did he follow me out here? "W-what does he l-look like?" I managed to squeak out. She looked at me confused but described him anyway "Ahh he's tall, a bit on the pale side with bright blue eyes and raven black hair."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Oh thank god, its just Christian." This earned me some confused looks but before they could say anything I stood up and spoke. "Thank you for this session but I have to go." Dimitri sighed and stood up, meeting my gaze. "Okay Rose, next week same time. We'll go through and construct a plan, a new way to help you through the dark moments."

There was an underlying message in that sentence but I didn't feel like knowing what he meant. I nodded and he offered me his hand, which I shook, saying goodbye.

I closed the door on my way out but heard it opening behind me.

It was probably Natalie, she would have been heading back to her desk.

I walked into the hall without turning back, to see Christian standing, staring straight at a painting on the wall, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Chrissy! What are you doing here?" When he heard my voice he turned around smiling.

"Hey! Well I wanted to see you, so I was on my way to your house but then I saw you walking into this fancy building. I was catching up to you but then I saw it was a clinic, I thought to just wait and give you some time. I know sessions can take about an hour but after two hours, you still weren't out and I was getting a little worried. So I decided to come in and look around for you. After what happened, I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

I felt touched at the concern of my friend.

"I'm fine. Thank you Chris." Christian smiled as he lead me towards the door. "Hey, do you want a ride home?" He asked, holding the door open as I stepped through.

"Yes, I would love that."

*END FLASHBACK*

Christian brought me home after my first meeting with Dimitri, he even offered to pick me up and bring me back every day for school. It was great to have a friend, even though I still don't trust anyone, it's nice to know that someone else cares.

I started sketching on the blank page, letting the pencil guide my fingers.

Before long I had a beautiful story written in the drawing in front of me. The picture showed a young girl, standing trapped, in the dark woods. She is trying to run but feels too weak to move. She begins to fall to the ground, but the universe is giving her strength by holding her up, even when her wrists are caught in trees either side of her. I knew all my darkest desires and feelings were represented on the page before me. All the weakness, sadness and darkness but it mostly showed strength. That was all I wanted, strength.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by the sound of branches snapping.

I freaked out, I thought no one could see me hidden out here. The only one that knows about my hiding spot is Avery. Shit, I had to get out of here!

I stuffed all my drawing equipment quickly into my bag and started sprinting back to my house.

After just a few minutes, I reached the gate and ran inside. I ran up to my room, falling down on my bed, out of breath. After I calmed down my breathing somewhat, I looked around, feeling safe and hidden in the confines of my room.

I brought out the second sketch on my notepad and decided I would continue to paint the tortured girl from the woods.

I threw open my window and grabbed my oils, easel and some turpentine.

I started painting the background roughly, so I could come back to draw the trees and the girl later on.

Painting the darkness, in colours of dark green, burnt sienna and black, felt like I was letting just a single ray of light into a part of me, that I keep closed to the world. When I was done, I looked at it and smiled.

I couldn't be more satisfied with how it turned out. Drawing always released the happier side of myself; a side that no one knew existed.

I vowed that tomorrow, I'll complete the rest. The part that represented the true but hidden side of me; simply a weak girl, surrounded by darkness trying to find strength...


	12. Chapter 12

**Heiii! I am finally on summer break! I have loads of time and I'll try to write as much as I can but you know I am a bit addicted to drawing... Zoey Deutch in particular.. As I said before I will try to write more that I did last few months! enjoy!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!**

Chapter 12

RPOV

I sat in class, seated right next to Christian who, as promised, had picked me up from home this morning.  
There was no denying that we were being stared at. Normally other students at least tried to hide it, snickering behind their hands or books, but now they didn't even subtly try, they eyes piercing directly into me.  
I first thought it was about the fact that the school freak had made a friend but then again who could I fool? Everyone was talking about my trip to the hospital and the visible dark spots on my face, marks that had gotten worse over the weekend.

Everyone around us were pointing and whispering.  
"Ignore them Rosie." Christian said. I nodded and tried to focus on nothing but the teacher, as the lesson started.

The bell rang indicating that lunchtime had started. Christian and I walked to the cafeteria, taking a seat at a table in the far corner. We started eating in silence. After I had polished off 3 donuts on my plate, I decided to grab just one more.  
"Chrissy, I am getting another donut. Do you want anything while I'm up?"  
"Geez Rosie, where do you keep it all?! Nahh I'm done" he said tapping his belly and chuckled. 

I walked to the cafeteria and was about to step in line when someone bumped into me. I looked up to see Mia standing in front of me, smirking.  
"Well well. Who do we have here? Isn't it pathetic little Rose. So why don't we take a look if it's true."

"I-if w-what's true?" I asked getting nervous.

"If you tried to kill yourself." Without warning, Mia's friends, Avery and Camille, grabbed the sleeves of my long sleeved blouse and ripped them off.  
I heard everyone gasp, staring at my arms that I knew were covered in large, ugly, very visible, dark spots.  
I panicked, struggling to escape from their grip but each girl held an arm tighter, holding me in place.  
They were just too strong and I had a bad feeling Mia wasn't done yet...

"Well Rosemarie, aren't those some ugly bruises." She said while squeezing one of the marks, inflicting her pain and control. Mia got the reaction she wanted, it hurt, a lot!  
I screamed in pain and started sobbing. "Let's see what's beneath the rest of your cheap ass blouse."

She laughed as she pulled my shirt away from my body, making the buttons fly in different directions. 

I knew the appearance of these marks my stomach were worse, loud gasps that rang through the lunchroom kept echoing through my ears. I stood there with a ripped blouse, in my bra and my body covered in dark purple bruises. My knees were starting to get weak as I felt the sobs take over my body.

Before Mia could inflict any more damage, I felt the aching grips on my arms lighten, as the girls were ripped away from me. I fell to the ground crying.

I felt light, like I was being lifted in the air but the pounding in my head got too much to handle and I blacked out. I hadn't tried to kill myself but at this very moment I wished I were dead.

Adrian POV

What a bitch! Did Kirova really need me to stay behind to discuss my 'behaviour'? I had tried to refrain from rolling my eyes at the principle as she wasted my time, hearing a rendition of the school code and the respect and honour of fellow members of the educational institution. That's 20 minutes I'm never going to get back!

I sighed making my way to the cafeteria, almost colliding into a dark figure that ran from the lunchroom doors. The guy tripped and fell, I wanted to yell at him to watch the fuck where he is going but then I recognized him. It was that quiet kid, Christian, Rose's friend. I was glad she finally has a friend. Even though I never showed it, I do care about her.

He looked at me with eyes wide "I-I am sorry I n-need to go t-to Doctor Olendski."  
"Hey! Is everything ok? What's going on? Why is it so quiet around here?" He looked at me terrified, as if he was fighting a battle in his head. He cringed, trying to find the words "Cafeteria.. Mia... Harassing... Rose."

What the hell?! This cant be happening. This time it's gone too far. If she thinks that by dating me she can pick on my sister, she had it all wrong. I decided I had to do something, something that I should have done a long time ago.

I helped Christian up from the ground and pulled him with me, back towards the cafeteria.

I only needed a second to understand, watching the situation unfold. I saw Rose standing in the middle of the room, her arms held at each side by Mia's friends, Avery and Camille.

Mia squeezing her arms, no doubt making each bruises more painful. I felt my anger build up. How could she?! My girlfriend, in the middle of the room, hurting my sister!

Mia reached for the front of her blouse and ripped all the buttons off. Leaving Rose humiliated, standing there in just her bra and a body covered in dark purple bruises. I was pissed. I snapped.

Turning to Christian, yelling at him to tell Doctor Olendski we are coming, I ran to the middle of the room.

I ripped Avery and Camille's hands away from my sister and pushed them into Mia making the three of them fall. I saw Rose fall to the ground crying.

I have never seen her like this and it broke my heart. "How could you?!" I yelled at Mia.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like anyone cares about her. She's the school freak for a reason." She replied trying to get up.

"What is wrong with you all, this is my sister! I fucking care! Don't you dare saying anything Mia! We. Are. Over." I half yelled, half growled. She looked at me like I had three heads and started begging me to think about it. I didn't want to hear her anything more from her so I turned my attention to Rose.

Looking down to the heap on the floor, I couldn't believe, was the quiet Rose that I teased every morning at breakfast. I lifted her up, holding her flushed against me. I made sure to carry her in a way that her chest was against mine, covering up as best I could, her brightly marked chest and stomach. I felt her go limp in my arms making me run harder to the nurses' station.

I started panicking; I should have helped her sooner. I was just being the asshole I am to my own sister. She is my family, my twin. How could I have been this harsh? I arrived at the nurses' station and saw Christian sitting on a chair by the reception desk.  
"Christian!" He looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Doctor Olendski she's here!" He yelled springing up from his chair.

Almost immediately, the doctor came rushing out of her office and came to a halt as soon as she saw me.

She looked at me confused "Adrian, what are you doing here?" I struggled to hold back tears, as I replied.

"S-she needs help, please h-help her. What's wrong with her?"

"You and I need to talk after this. Understood?" I nodded and she rushed us into the medical room.

I laid Rose down on the examination table and stepped back, not taking my eyes off the doctor.

She proceeded checked her pulse, breathing and blood pressure.

"She is okay. Looks like she just passed out but I know Rose, this happens after she is placed in a highly stressful situation. So tell me exactly what happened." I took a deep breath and started explaining

"I-I came back from detention and bumped i-into Christian who was on his way to you. I asked what was wrong, what was going on. It was awfully quiet for lunch. He told me Mia was harassing Rose and I ran into the cafeteria to see Mia hurting Rose, ripping at her clothes. That bitch, she just kept laughing.

I had to do something," I ran my fingers through my hair. I was scared, worried and angry at myself all at the same time. "I've ignored all the problems she had for so long. I was the asshole I am to my little sister. I got Mia and her friends away from Rose, grabbed her and ran over here."

She nodded and continued "Adrian, do you know what happened to your sister last week?"

I was confused. Did the doctor know? Did Rose say something?

"No, she doesn't want to talk to anyone. Do you know?" I hoped that Doctor Olendski knew and would fill me in. I had been ignoring Rose for too long and its all spiralled out of control.

"I do but she has to tell it on her own. She needs to go home and rest is there anyone I can call?"

"No, no one is at home." I said, defeated. I had always relished in the fact our parents weren't around much. Now I wanted them to be home more than ever.

"I'll just let her sleep here than, do you have a spare shirt that Rose could wear? I don't think a blanket will be enough for her to give her back a little privacy."

"Yea I do. Give me a minute." I turned and ran up the hall, to my locker, grabbed my spare shirt and ran back. Dr. Olendski slipped it on over Rose, so she would be covered up. We sat there watching her, praying she would be okay.

What I didn't know, was this was the just beginning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hii! I got a lot of reviews on my last chapter, they made me so happy thanks! This is a pretty long chapter and I hope you all like it! oh yeah abe pov is un beta'd because I just wrote it and didn't want to bother my lovly beta again! ;P Enjoy!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy**

Chap 13

JPOV

Adrian showed up at home just a day after Rose was admitted to hospital. Of course I was pissed at him but I didn't have time to deal with him right then, I had to go pick up Rose. I grabbed my keys and took off to the hospital, in an angry mood.  
Adrian was back and I was happy he was safe, but he needs some sort of punishment for his disappearance. He just can't scare me like that.  
Then there is Rose, who on earth could do this to my little girl?!

I know I don't treat her as well as I should, but that's because she's so different.  
I don't know how to take care of her or how to help her. She is nothing like I was when I was younger and I expected something so different in a daughter. She has my curves which she hides, god knows why but she is everything opposite that a normal teenage girl should be. She has no attitude; she's not outgoing or even wanting to dress up like the young girls do.

As I drove through town and towards the hospital, I thought back vividly to the events that played out yesterday.

*Flashback*

I arrived at the hospital, locating Rose's room and was about to knock on the door when I heard a young female and older lady talking.  
"So Dr. Olendski you know my ex-boyfriend Jessie..." she waited for a second, probably waiting for Dr. Olendski's confirmation. Rose continued her explanation.

"He showed up at my house a few days ago, claiming he loved me and that we had to get back together. There is no way I ever want to get back together with him so I told him no and walked away. He scares me and as I expected he didn't take it that well.

So yesterday at school, at lunch, I was sitting on my own, lost in my own thoughts because of all that was going on. It's where I always sit, alone..." I heard her swallow hard before continuing.

"Out of nowhere someone grabbed me and dragged me outside. Once we were outside I saw it was Jessie, he kept saying we needed to talk. I didn't want to though. I know he only wants to use me, like I'm a possession or, as I like to call it, his doll. I tried to get away from him, I know he gets angry really fast but when I tried to walk away he grabbed me, pulled me back and pushed me up against the wall.

He pinned me against it and tried to kiss me a few times, I dodged all his attempts though, I kept moving my head which made him only angrier. He snapped and that's when he hit me, in the face."  
She paused again and I was shocked but shock turned into anger.

"When I tried to scramble to my feet and run away, he pushed me down; he started kicking me in the stomach."

She finished. I was met with silence, giving me a little time to think. Does she really thinks that anyone will believe that story?!

"Rose, we have to call the police about this. We will have to contact your parents too." Dr. Belikova said softly.

Shit, of course they have to call her parents, she's a minor who is in hospital with physical injuries.  
They didn't know I was here, and I wanted to keep it that way so I decided to leave before anyone saw me.

I rushed to my car, starting the engine without thinking and drove away.

I drove around town, I knew I had to calm down a bit; I couldn't believe this! My daughter accused that poor boy for her stupidities. I still don't understand why they had broken up anyway, I would have held on to such a wonderful guy. He was a true gentleman. He reminds me so much of Ibrahim when he was younger, he was a sweet guy, a beautiful charmer.

Ibrahim and I met in high school. He had transferred to town from Turkey and he needed a tutor to catch up on his classes. I was of course, the best student in my class, so it made sense to become his tutor.

We started dating shortly after that though. Memories of our first date came back to my mind but were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hathaway." I answered gruffly, assuming the hospital was trying to reach me. However, the voice on the other end was not the one I had expected.

"Janine, when you're done at the hospital I need you to come back to the station."

I could hear that there was no room for a discussion so I didn't even bother with an excuse.

"Yes chief." I replied and he hung before I managed to say another word.  
Before I had a chance to put my cell away, it started ringing again.  
Taking a deep sigh, I answered for the second time.

"Hathaway."  
"Hello Miss Hathaway, this is Dr. Olendski. We met in the hallway today." Ok, so here we go.

"Ah yes, so Dr. Olendski," I spat, my anger coming back. "What's wrong now?"

"Its about your daughter Rose. She has been brought to the hospital and checked over. Her vital organs appear to be unharmed but she does have a number of large bruises that concerns us.  
We have just found out, that she has been attacked. We need you to come down to the hospital, we need to discuss Rose and where we take this from here?" I growled out a yes and turned the car around, heading back to the hospital.

Only ten minutes later I found myself outside the hospital grounds after parking my car and strode inside, ignoring the receptionist. I stood in front of Rose's hospital room, considering what to do, when I heard her laughing together with a boy's voice, one that I didn't recognise.

My anger sparked up and all I could see was red. I grabbed the handle like it was iron, threw the door open and walked right into the middle of the room. I was a bit shocked when I saw her sitting, relaxed on her bed.

Her pale body connected to machines, bruises visible on her arms and cheek. I replaced my guardian mask and yelled.

"Rosemarie what the hell were you thinking?!"

"What... what do you mean?" stumbled out of her mouth quietly, intimidated but something inside me snapped.

"I don't know what happened but you definitely can't blame this on Jessie! He is a sweetheart! You and I both know that!" She looked shocked, taken aback of what I just said. I waited for her to explain herself but she after several seconds of silence I continued.  
"I'll see you at home when you are done feeling sorry for yourself. In the mean time I have to get back to work, this case isn't going to solve itself. And now your brother missing." She frowned at that last part but at this moment I couldn't care less. I left slamming the door.

When I arrived at the station, I was relieved that they had a breakthrough with the case. They were able to identify the body. I was relieved when it wasn't Adrian; until I found out who it really was, his name is Aaron Drozdov. Aaron came from a rich family. He was 17, the youngest of 4 and he was the wild one, the black sheep of the family. He had quite a record, including a few restraining orders and ongoing case that we couldn't get any information on, we would have to contact the courtroom about that.

We tried to connect him and the rape cases but it just didn't make sense. He may have been involved but there had to be someone helping him. With every bit of progress we made, more question appeared.

This case was really stressing us out. We didn't want the rapist to attack again but it might be our only shot at getting new information. This has been going on for too long now.

*End Flashback*

Arriving at the hospital reception to collect Rose and sign her release papers, one of the nurses caught me up on her progress. I was relieved to hear she would be okay physically but mentally she had a fair way to go. They advised me to send her to a therapist.

I still think her whole story is bullshit but maybe a therapist will do her some good, even stop her from making up these stories.

By late afternoon, I figured I should try to organise an appointment but surprisingly, I heard Rose on the phone in her room as I passed by. I know it's not nice to eavesdrop on her conversation but I am a mom.

"Um is this Dimitri Belikov?" she asked; suppose this is just another person's background that I will be checking into.

I couldn't hear the responses so I tried to focus on hers.

"I'd like to make an appointment." She said in a small voice. You could hear how vulnerable she was. She waited awhile to answer but finally spoke up again.

"Yep, that's fine by me." I really would have hoped to hear his side of the conversation too though.

"Oh yes sorry. My name is Rose Hathaway."

"See you tomorrow." With that she hung up and I walked away quietly heading to the kitchen to prepare some dinner, which, I might add, would probably turn out horrible. I have to admit I am a horrible cook; Ibrahim usually cooks when he is home.

But tonight I made us some simple spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs, its hard dish to screw up.

We ate in silence that night and immediately after, everyone headed to their rooms.

Before I went to bed I heard some groans and sniffles so I crept down the hall to investigate. I stepped closer to Rose's bedroom door but the noise dissipated when I placed my ear by the door, hmm strange.

I was extremely worn out as the case had taken a lot of my time, but taking care of two teenagers wasn't easy either. I went to bed but before falling fast asleep, I made a wish. I wished Ibrahim would be home very soon.

I woke up, making myself some breakfast and walked out the front door in under 15 minutes.

We had a busy day ahead, we finally managed to get in contact with clerk from the courtroom and now we had a meeting to discuss the developments. I hope we can fill in some of these blank spaces in our case. It has been a very stressful few days.

When I arrived, Danielle, was already waiting for me.  
"How is everything with Rose? I heard she had to stay overnight at the hospital."

"Hi to you too Ivashkov. Thanks, yes, she's doing just fine now." She looked at me strange and decided to change the topic.

"We got an answer from court clerk, they have sent us the information we were after. Finger crossed, this might lead to a break in our case!"

"Great! Let's get to the meeting then!" We could really use a good solid lead right now.

We walked into the boardroom, which was already full with agents in casual discussion, taking a seat next to each other. The chief came in just a minute later and began.

We were passed a copy of Aaron's file and a sheet detailing the restraining orders he had placed against him. On the screen above our table, appeared the charge that was against him. He was charged for rape.

It was alleged that he raped a girl named Anna Goodfest. She was his girlfriend at the time but when she declined his advances, he took matters in his own hands. He had used the drug GHB to render her unconscious, which means he had previous knowledge of the use of this drug and may have used this method before. Of course we couldn't prove that he was guilty. Right now, he was simply a person of interest.

We would have to ask Jillian Masterano to identify her attacker when she wakes up. We also had to find out the reason for some many restraining orders being put in place. But all I could think was how someone could hurt all those girls and not feel remorse.

"Hathaway!" the chief yelled breaking me from thoughts.

"Yes Chief?"

"You and Ivashkov are going to see if Jillian is awake yet. If not, go pay a visit to Anna Goodfest and see what she has to say." We nodded but before we left the phone rang in the meeting room. The chief muttered something under his breath and picked up, his face turned into a frown.

"Hathaway it's Adrian, he says it's urgent." What could be this important that he had to call my work for?

I walked over to him and took the phone out of his hands, turning my back to all the other agents

"Hello Adrian, is everything okay?" I heard a sniffle on the other side of the phone, he took a deep breath and answered.

"Mom, R-Rose got attacked by Mia in the cafeteria a-and gosh have you seen her stomach?! It's all purple! There isn't a spot that is unmarked!" He paused, taking a breath so I took the opportunity to speak.

"Adrian why are you calling me for this?!" I felt annoyed, cant these children keep out of trouble for just a few days?! I have important work to do.

"She was attacked! She hasn't woken up yet and we are at the goddamn hospital mom! That's why I am calling! Her breath started to slow down and she started sweating! They are examining her now! You know Rose is good at keeping physical pain hidden, but mom, something is really wrong here. I know you care! Please come to the hospital now!" My eyes started to well up a tear escaping and rolling over my cheek. My annoyance melted away as I realised Adrian was right, I should be more worried about Rose. Something is wrong here.

"I-I am on my way." I stuttered, almost choking on the mix of emotion.

"You're on your way to what?" The chief asked when I hang up. I turned around and saw the shock on his face when I wiped away the tear.

"Rosemarie is in the hospital again but there is something seriously wrong." I busied myself packing my notes so the chief wouldn't question me any further.

"Okay, get going then, but since you're at the hospital do you mind checking on Jillian…after you ensure your daughter is ok?"

"No. That's fine, I don't mind." He nodded and I walked out straight out of the meeting room and out of the building.

I should have seen the signs, her not eating, not sleeping well, not sitting up while cringing in pain. God how could I have been this stupid?

Adrian

POV

When Rose didn't wake up and her breath became slower and slower, my heartbeat started racing.

"Dr. Olendski!" I yelled and almost immediately, she came rushing out of the nurse's office straight away.  
"What's wrong?" I pointed at Rose who was sweating like a horse. Where the hell did a fever come from?

"Shit shit shittt... Adrian call an ambulance!" I freaked out, this has to be serious if she was swearing. I called the ambulance and spoke to the operator, telling them our location as Dr Olendski grabbed ice wrapped in towels, attempting to cool Rose down.

An hour later, I found myself pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital.  
Dr. Olendski went to assist the nurses in the examination room and I knew it was time to call our mom.  
I picked up my cell phone and dialled her work number. The phone rang twice before someone answered and I didn't hesitate one second before speaking.  
"Hi this is Adrian I would like to talk to my mom Janine Hathaway, it´s urgent." I heard talk faintly in the background.  
"Hathaway! It's Adrian, he says it's urgent." Please take the phone...I silently begged.

"Hello Adrian, is everything okay?" she said in her formal way. I took a deep breath and started rambling. "Mom, R-Rose got attacked by Mia in the cafeteria a-and gosh have you seen her stomach?! It's all purple! There isn't a spot that is unmarked!"

"Adrian why are you calling me for this?!" Her reply put me in shock.

How can she be this stupid?! She had seen the signs too, I snapped and yelled into the phone.

"She was attacked! She hasn't woken up yet and we are at the goddamn hospital mom! That's why I am calling! Her breath started to slow down and she started sweating! They are examining her now! You know Rose is good at keeping physical pain hidden, but mom, something is really wrong here. I know you care! Please come to the hospital now!" My eyes started to tear up again. I heard her choke out

"I-I am on my way." I hung up, ran my hand through my hair and tried to calm down.

I prayed she would be okay. Rose is strong, one of the strongest girls I know. After a few minutes a doctor walked in the waiting room, looking around.  
"Family of Rosemarie Hathaway?" I rose out of my chair and walked towards the doctor. He looked at me with a pained expression on his face. Oh no, please don´t, no.

Abe

POV

Finally I was home again, I walked in hoping to see my family waiting for me but they weren't there. I looked at my watch, school was already over and even Janine should have been home at this time. Maybe they went out together. Anyway they will be home soon than, I started to unpack my bags. After that I sat down in front of the TV and turned on CSI, it's always too predictable who the killer is.

After an hour I started to get a bit worried, they hadn't found out had they? I had to know if they got my family, I started with searching in the nearest hospitals. I grabbed my phone and dialled her number. "Petrov" I heard the familiar voice say. "Petrov, look for the name Hathaway in the nearest hospitals." "Yes sir." I heard her fingers tap on the keyboard as she typed away furiously. After a minute she said "Found it, Rosemarie Hathaway admitted to the hospital in your hometown, no diagnosis yet." Rose? "Wait so only Rosemarie is admitted no other Hathaway's?" "No sir." I sighed that's a relief, at least until I find out what happened to my little girl. "Thank you Petrov." "No problem sir." She hung up and I rushed to the hospital. I hope she is okay.

I walked in the waiting room after a 20 minutes drive and saw a doctor walking in. "Family of Rosemarie Hathaway?" I saw Adrian rise, he walked over to the doctor and I did the same. The expression on his face told me it was no good. Before he could ask who I was I said "I'm her father." Adrian turned around too and said a sad hi. The doctor motioned for us to follow him, so we did. We stopped in front of a room, before he opened the door he said "I want to say that she doesn't look good, we don't know what's wrong with her yet but we do know it is bad." He turned to me and said "Your daughter is in a coma."


	14. Chapter 14

**Heii! I got so many reviews, again! Thank you all so much and enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does!**

Chapter 14

RPOV

I was running through the forest. I wasn't tired, even though It felt that I had ran for days, for weeks. I ran as fast as I could, dodging plants and trees. He follows me, he always does. I ran further and further from him, from everyone, from the dark. I searched and searched but all I saw was darkness.  
I heard the snapping branches around me, they found me. As always. It haunts me, they haunt me. Where was it?! Why couldn't I find it.

Adrian POV

What? No! A coma?! Fuck! Why was I such a fucking jerk to her for so long?!  
My dad entered the room and I had to push my legs to walk in behind him.

Oh my god...Rose lay there, as pale as a ghost, hooked onto oxygen and loads of other wires.

Machines showing her heartbeat and brain activity. The bruises on her face were so obvious now. She looked horrible, my fragile baby sister.

I noticed Abe's knuckles go white when he saw her, his fists held with force by his sides.  
The doctor broke the silence by asking "I have one question, what is the cause of those bruises?  
Her whole stomach is a deep purple, just like her arms and face. Did she get in a fight?"  
Abe looked over at me, hoping I had an answer. I didn't.

I wish I knew who did this to her. That person would live through hell for the rest of their life.

"I don't know..." I squeaked out. They both looked lost. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know what happened. I rushed to get to doctor Olendski. I suspected for her to be around here somewhere.

I ran. I found her in the waiting room, having a heated conversation with... My mom?!

I stopped around the corner and listened in to the conversation.

"Janine, I told you she wasn't doing well and she had to go to the hospital!" I recognised Dr Olenski, who's voice was slightly raised.

"Yes, well they released her didn't they?!" Mom yelled back.

"Yes, but not because she was in a state to go home! Because they got complaints of a woman going nuts!" Dr. Olendski is obviously playing with fire

"Well if you are such an amazing Doctor, why didn't you see through her weak story?!" Janine sounded flustered and stressed.

"What? You think she lied to me?" Dr Olenski had lowered her voice, in surprise.

"Yes, she did. He isn't capable of doing this." Janine continued, exasperated.

"Uhm Janine, he is. I have seen a few victims before Rose, victims of his reckless hands."

I had no idea who they were talking about, I had to hear more so I peered around the corner to see my mom standing defensive with her arms across her chest.

"I don't believe you! Do you have proof?!"

"JANINE STOP BEING A COP FOR ONCE AND ACT LIKE A MOTHER." Mom slapped Dr. Olendski who looked taken aback.

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my kids!" Mom growled.

She walked toward me as I approached her

"Mom, Who did this to Rose?!" She sighed knowing that I heard the entire confrontation between the two women.  
"Adrian not now."

"Yes mom, right now! Tell me who did this!" She sighed again but spoke

"She claimed it was Jessie but we all know that isn't true." Jessie... He better watch his back. I zoned out and walked out of the hospital. I needed time to think.

I needed a plan, one to find out if Jessie really did it. I grabbed my phone and sent a text.

**Starbucks on the corner of Lakewood st. 8pm. **

**-A**

Almost instantly, I received reply.

**See you there. **

**-J**

This was going to be interesting.

At 8pm, I found myself sitting in a corner at Starbucks. I sipped on my Latte Macchiato as I waited for Jessie to appear. My plan was simple, I would be able to gain his trust soon enough.

I heard the bell ring and in walked Jessie. He ordered his drink and sat down in front of me.

"Adrian. To what do I owe this pleasant invitation?" He smirked.

"Well I might have heard some rumours that you wanted my sister back. I could help you, we become friends, meet at my house and Rose will regret breaking up with you when she sees you around the house." He looked pleased. "But?"

Now it was my time to smirk "I heard you were good at following people so I need you to track Mia Rinaldi." He took his time thinking about it but I couldn't help my smile when he replied.

"Deal. May I ask why I'm following her?" Jessie tried to look tough but at the same time, like he didn't care.

"I am sure that it was Mia that hurt my sister. Rose has ended up in the hospital twice now." I swallowed the tears back. Come on Adrian, do it for Rose.

"Rose is in the hospital?! How?" He looked genuinely shocked.

"She passed out after a something happened to her. She hasn't woken up yet. She may not wake up soon though. She is in a coma." Jessie looked at me wide eyed and stammered.

"I'm so sorry for you man. I'll follow Mia and let you know what I've found. I hope that I can get enough evidence against her."

"Thanks bro." We made an appointment on Friday to check up on the news he got and we left.

When I got home, I headed straight upstairs. I didn't feel like facing my parents tonight. I needed sleep.

RPOV

I was trapped, trapped by the plants and trees. Ready to surrender. To let it take me.

To let them cover me in darkness. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

I saw a shadow. They are coming closer. The shadow reached for me, untangled me and pulled me towards him. I didn't struggle, why would I? He turned me around to face him and I was met with starry eyes. They calmed me, made me feel safe. He made me feel safe. He grabbed my hand and we ran. He led me through the woods. He knows where it is.

Adrian POV

A week has passed but nothing has changed. I have no information about Mia other than she has a new boyfriend. Jackson. A college guy. My dad has been miserable, visiting Rose every day. He hopes she wakes up every time he's there. We both hope. And Mom, well Mom busied herself with her work. She practically works 24/7 right now. We were a mess.

Meanwhile, I'd try to act like normal, like my broken family isn't falling to pieces. I just miss her annoying presence around me.

RPOV

After hours of running, we were met with light, bright white light. We stopped. He pushed me into the light. I turned around to thank him but he vanished. They were coming closer. Closer to me. It was no use though, because he helped me, he helped me escape. I smile as I let the light consume me.

Adrian POV

It can't be true. It really happened. Her heart stopped. I stood there, frozen into place as I saw the line on the monitors go flat. I grabbed her hand, turning it so I could feel her pulse. It wasn't there. Tears running down my face, I had no idea what to. I couldn't save her.

I was in a haze, memories flying through my head. Someone suddenly pulled me away, I'm not sure who it was, but I didn't fight them, I didn't care. I let them throw me out of the room.

Standing in the hall outside Rose's room, I slid down the wall, with my head in my hands.  
I cried. I don't know for how long all I know is that I cried until there was nothing left and I passed out from exhaustion.

RPOV

It was too bright, memories flashing through my mind. I gasped for air but it was like I was drowning. My hands flew around my throat. My body rose from the ground, I was being pulled into the light. Right before I was swallowed, I felt a hand grab me and pulled me down with all the force in the world. I landed with a thud, hard on the ground.

Adrian POV

I woke up to someone shaking me. A middle-aged woman stood in front of me.

"Are you okay young man?" I took her in fully, her white clothes and nametag told me she was a nurse at the hospital. I nodded as she helped me to stand up.

"What's your name?" She asked genuinely

"Adrian. Adrian Hathaway" Surprise covered her features as she was taken aback at what I had just said. From nowhere, a tall, brown haired man appeared at her side. As he spoke, I noticed a slight accent.

"Wait. Are you Rosemarie's brother?" Now I was confused. Who was this guy? How did he know Rose? "Ah yeah. Who are you?"

He let out a breath. "My name is Dimitri. I am Rose's therapist. I haven't heard from her in two weeks. I tried calling her but she didn't pick up. Is she okay?" I started to shake. No, I wanted to scream, she's not ok. Oh god, she might be d-dead... I couldn't hold the tears that started running down my face.

"S-She has been in a-a coma f-for two weeks now. H-Her heart s-stopped and I don't know how she is n-now." They turned to each other, the older woman nodded to the man, who then turned back to me. The nurse ran in Rose's room, leaving me with the tall stranger helping me up, leading me back to the waiting room. He says it will be okay but how do I know for sure?

RPOV

My eyes flew open and I gasped. I looked around but all I could see were white angels rushing around me. In the back corner there was a man. He looked funny in his expensive suit and weird tie. Who was he exactly? Where am I exactly? Wait, who am I?

Abe POV

I was walking back to my daughter's room with my freshly made coffee in hand, when I saw Adrian sitting on the ground. He held his legs close to his chest, crying. He looked so upset and broken.

I have never seen him cry. There must be something wrong if he was crying. I looked up and noticed he sat beside the door of Rose's hospital room. I threw the door open and rushed inside.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw my little girl laying there, the machines were piercing the air with alarms. My daughter, my Rose, didn't have a heartbeat.

Doctors and nurses worked on her as I stood there watching all of the activity. I don't remember what exactly it was that they did, but my head snapped up when I heard a gasp and the beeping of a monitor. Her eyes were open. My baby was awake! Thank god she is okay!

The nurses left shortly after, only a doctor remained in the room to examine her condition further.

I walked towards her bed, with tears in my eyes.

"Baby girl," I whispered as I grabbed her hand. "Don't ever scare me like that again! You don't know how worried I have been!"

She looked confused and asked, her voice horse.

"Who are you?" Turning to the doctor, Rose asked. "Who is he? Who are you? Where am I? Wait, who am I?"

I looked at the doctor and felt my whole world fall apart again. I sat down and buried my face in my hands, only one question going through my head. Why?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hei! I know it has been a long time since I last updated but I want to let you all know that I am finishing this story no matter what! I started my 4th year (of the 6) in my high school and all my grades will count for my exams so I am quite busy lately. I also had quite a writers block and well me being an artist, that takes a lot of time too. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and leave me a review of what should happen next! I might use your ideas for the next one, that way it will be made faster than normal! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Vampire academy, the lovely Richelle Mead does!**

Chapter 15

RPOV

_I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long,  
I'm runnin' outta time  
I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life._

The lyrics flooded through my ears. Isn't it ironic that this song was in my favourites list and now I was the one needing a doctor. Hoping for someone to bring me back to life, to help me remember. Remember who I am, who I used to be. I don't think I've ever felt this lost before, or did I?

I wouldn't know. BECAUSE I CAN'T FUCKING REMEMBER! It just frustrates me to no end. People around me, people I don't know. They scare me... I scare me.

I sighed as I continued to stare out of the window. I've been sitting here for days, ever since they discharged me at the hospital. Tears stung my eyes as I tried to focus on any memory of what happened, but I couldn't. Nothing came to me!

I couldn't remember anything! I felt my anger spike up and I let it take over my mind until everything was a blur. I turned to the wall closest to me and punched it…hard. I felt my hand sting, surely I must have broken something but in that moment, I didn't care. I welcomed the pain and slid down to the ground, as my fingers etched their way over my face and head, gripping handfuls of hair.  
I screamed. I cried. I'm starting to go insane... I'm Rosemarie Hathaway and I have no idea who I am.

DPOV

I sat in my apartment contemplating the events of my day. It couldn't have gone any worse.

The moment I saw her face, I was gone. Memories rushing back to my mind.

Rose Hathaway, the girl who has been haunting my dreams since that night. I would have recognized those eyes and dark, brown hair anywhere.

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head, deciding I needed a drink, needing to drain the thoughts away. Walking over into my kitchen, heading straight to open my liquor cabinet and smiling to find I had two bottles of my favourite vodka. Oh I was going to need it. Thankfully it's Saturday, so I don't have to work tomorrow.

I poured myself a glass and took a sip, letting the feel of the burning liquid run down my throat.

It drained my thoughts so I gulped down the remaining glassful, then repeating with the new poured one. I decided to take the bottle with me to the living room, drinking straight out of the bottle.

I knew to be expecting a hangover the next morning but what the hell! I needed to drown in liquid courage.

About ten minutes later, I had drained the contents and tossed the empty bottle next to me. Enjoying how it made my brain numb. I felt the rush running through my veins. I got up to grab the remaining bottle when I heard the door bell ring. I stumbled to the door and opened it. I was beyond shocked when, standing in front of me, was my infamous ex-girlfriend, Natasha Ozera.

The alcohol slowing my reflexes, allowing Natasha to block the door and instead push it open, to walked past me. I snapped out of the shock and anger started to overtake my senses.

"What do you want, Tasha" I spat. She replied with her casual smirk.

"Well Dimka, that's not a nice way to speak to old friends." She walker further into my living room and noticed my now empty vodka bottle. She picked it up laughing.

"Some people don't change." I ignored her comment.

"Tasha.." I growled but she cut me off, trailing her fingers up my arm. She leaned in and whispered, a little too close for my in abbreviated state.

"Why babe, why don't we start over? You should know by now that you can't leave me Dimka."

She placed gentle kisses down my neck causing me to freeze in place. Unfortunately, she took that as a sign to continue and turned me around to face her. She reached in to kiss me again when I snapped out of it. I pushed her away, causing Natasha to fall backwards onto the couch and laugh.

"Oh Dimka, you know I like it rough. You know we could-" I interrupted her by growling my reply.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Natasha?!"

"I just told you babe." She stood up and closed the distant between us, running her hands up my arms. As she made her way up my arms, I grabbed her hands, turned her around and pinned them behind her back. I pushed her against the wall and grabbed my phone from my back pocket.

"Agent Ivashkov, how can I help you?" The female on the other side of the line said.

"This is Dimitri Belikov. I have a restraining order against Natasha Ozera but I am restraining her in my own apartment at the moment."

"Okay Mr. Belicov. Tell me your address and I will send some agents right over."

After repeating my address over the phone to the agent, I was pleased to hear her hasty response.

"We are on our way sir." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket, I didn't notice that I loosened my grip until Natasha pushed me away causing my to stumble in my slightly drunk state and ran for the door.

Once she noticed that it was locked, she ran for the kitchen. I ran after her but backed away when she came walking out pointing a lighter at me. I wasn't scared of the lighter blazing in her hand, no I was scared for the gasoline that she held behind her back.

I always kept a small amount in the house. in case that my car ran out of it.

She strode directly up to me and I backed away until I hit the wall. She smirked, I could see it in her eyes that she was prepared to carry out her threats and throw the gasoline, when suddenly the front door flew open.

Next thing I know Tasha lays on the ground with handcuffs on. The agent that restrained lead Tasha outside to the patrol car, before the other agent turned to question me.

"Are you okay sir?"

" Yes, I am thank you." I replied, taking a deep breath and recovering my shaken nerves from the past few minutes.

She nodded and as she turned to leave, she looked over her shoulder.

"You will need to come down to the station and make a statement but you look like your I need of some rest. Come down in the next few days and we will get the paperwork completed. Good night Mr. Belicov."

I decided to call it a night and got to my night routine. I put my pyjama bottoms on and sank down on the bed. My thoughts were more than making me crazy now.

My day couldn't have gotten any worse. First Rose than Tasha. I groaned as the room started spinning. I was so going to have a hangover tomorrow...

The one day I wish I could have been wrong… the next day I woke up with a killer headache.

It was my day off today so I decided to catch up on some much needed sleep. I normally don't do this but I think I deserve a day off it after recent events...

One week later

I woke up to the sunlight shining through the window. I smiled to myself and got up, grabbing some left over black bread and butter. I finished my breakfast and took a shower, taking my time to really think things through.

I was meeting Rose today, her second session. I've thought a lot about it lately, a little too much. She freaked out at physical contact and obviously when she saw me too. I understand that because I saw her reliving the memory in her head. She passed out, told me she thought she was fat and ran out. It frustrates me not knowing what's wrong with her, someone obviously causing her pain.

I needed to figure it out and I planned to do that today! With new determination, I dressed and headed to work.

I had it all planned out in my head. All I had to do is wait until she showed up. But she never did...

A week passed, I was worried sick. I have never had this with patients before but somehow this girl drove me insane, she ruled over my constant thoughts.

I sat in my office praying to god that she would show up. I waited for hours but she didn't walk through the door, again...

I called her cell but it went straight to voicemail. I threw my phone back on the table and raked my hands through my hair. I paced around the room until I felt the walls closing in, I couldn't stay there anymore, I had to do something. I needed advice.

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door, telling Natalie to lock up as I left.

I rushed to the hospital in search for my mom, who would be at work. I hope she could help me clear my mind. I walked inside straight past the reception; they know me here so its expected for me to walk through without question.

I walked to the section that held problem teenagers, ill teenagers and comma patients. I found her standing over a boy on the floor.

She saw me approaching and smiled. Bending down, I saw her placing her hands on his shoulder to shake the boy. He opened his eyes and looked confused, broken even.

My mom stepped forward and spoke to the boy.

"Are you okay young man?" He seemed to look at her as if he was clearing his vision and nodded. She helped him stand and asked genuinely "What's your name?"

"Adrian. Adrian Hathaway" Surprise covered Mama's features as she was taken aback at what he had just said. As I approached them, he saw me trying to mask my surprise of hearing his last name.

"Wait. Are you Rosemarie's brother?" He looked confused since he didn't know me.

"Ah yeah. Who are you?"

I let out a breath. "My name is Dimitri. I am Rose's therapist. I haven't heard from her in two weeks. I tried calling her but she didn't pick up. Is she okay?" He started to shake. There was a battle going on in his head as tears streamed down his face.

"S-She has been in a-a coma f-for two weeks now. H-Her heart s-stopped and I don't know how she is n-now." I turned to my mama trying to mask my emotions, a silent question passing between us. She nodded and headed back into the room. I led Adrian back to the waiting room telling him it would be fine but I didn't know if I was convincing him or myself...

She almost died, one week ago. The girl that has possessed my mind for months almost died.

She had almost gone away this time and I couldn't save her. Adrian had told me she had lost her memory after they brought her back. That Rose is suffering some sort of amnesia; they hope that it's only temporarily. For as long as I have known Rose, she has been through so much and I don't even know any details as to why she first came here.

I gave up on the hope that she would come to the appointment today because she doesn't even know me. I worked on some files of different girls placing them in groups to talk about their problems together, when the door burst open making me jump ten feet.

The raven-haired young man that picked Rose up after the first session came barging in, dragging a miserable looking Rose behind him. He pushed her down into the chair across from me and turned to face me

"She won't come out, she won't do anything except punching walls! I don't know what to do, fix it! At least make her do something except drown in loss!"

He walked through the door slamming it behind him, leaving no room for arguments. I glanced back at my Roza but she wasn't there. She was there but wasn't at the same time. A fragile girl replaced the tough girl I met the very first day. She looked down and started fidgeting.

I walked towards her and kneeled so we were at eye level. When she didn't stop fidgeting, I took her small hands in mine. "Rose, I know this is very hard on you, losing your memory but you need to let people help you. It might help you remember parts of your life. I can't tell you much about what brought you here, only that you were injured at school and taken to the hospital.

You had major bruising but no internal damage. You confided in a nurse about what happened but you never told me. That same nurse gave you my card and you came in three weeks ago.

We agreed you would meet up every week at the same time but you never made it, only because you were in a coma. Your heart stopped but the doctors saved you and now you are here."

She took it all in and mumbled to quietly, that I could barely hear. "H-he saved me."

"Who saved you?" she looked up at me, staring into my eyes.

"The shadow with starry eyes"

"Can you describe to me what you saw. She looked down to our interlocked hands and whispered,

"I ran through a dark forest, it felt like I had been running for weeks. I was running from the shadows, running from them, running from him. I got closer to it but I got caught in the plants. I couldn't get away, I just gave up. They were closing in on me when the starry eyed shadow came and saved me. We ran and found it. The light consumed me and it got harder to breathe.

When I could no longer breathe anymore I was pulled back and fell on the ground. Next thing I know is, I wake up to see white angels all around me and an old man looking over me.

I didn't recognise my own father!" She started sobbing and I pulled her in my arms, mumbling soothing words in my native tongue. She seemed to calm down and grew still a few minutes later.

I pulled back and saw that she fell asleep, her breathes coming out slow and evenly. I lifted her up and carried her to the couch where I put a blanket over her. These last few days must have been exhausting for her. Kissing her forehead, I left her to get some rest.

I worked further on other patient files but I couldn't hold my concentration.  
I kept hoping that she would be okay, even though she is just a patient. I care deeply for her, which I shouldn't. How much I wished she wasn't my patient...I wanted to be her friend.

I was putting some files away when I heard her crying softly. "No... Jesse don't!"

Wait, who was Jessie? I was shocked when she started trashing and screaming. I skipped to the couch and shook her awake before she injured herself.  
"Rose, wake up! Rose?" She didn't seem to wake up so I yelled while shaking her violently.

"ROZA" I repeated forcefully.

She trembled but quietened down. After a few seconds she managed to open her eyes. She glanced up at me and cried. I have never seen a woman cry like this. I pulled her in my lap and tried to calm her down. I felt her losing consciousness when she whispered, "I remember Dimitri, I remember it all" then she went limp in my arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, it's me! I was wondering if after this week you'd like to read, my new chapter... enjoy!**

**I don't own vampire academy**

Chapter 16

I woke up for the second time, memories rushing through my mind. Flashes of Jessie, Avery and my family formed in front of my eyes. The card left behind with the unforgettable inscription 'You got lucky this time but you won't be next time..', appeared in my vision and I couldnt help but scream.

I screamed until it disappeared from my vision. I started scratching at my eyes, trying to scrape the memories from my mind, unti I felt large calloused hands grab mine and forced them down into my lap. Looking up I was met by the most wonderful eyes in the world, those starry eyes, my hero.

I started sobbing, Jessie was coming back for me and no-one would be able to save me again. Why couldn't I just die?! I ended up in the hospital because of Jessie.. Twice now! I had been in a coma for weeks! The doctors said I had temporary amnesia... But god did I wish I had lost my memory forever. My sobs raked through my body. My chest tightened in pain, pain from my past, pain for what is yet to come. I don't think I will be ready for another attack, could I be able to stop him this time? I knew I couldn't. What about- I was pulled out of my thoughts when two big arms encircled me and held me close. I leaned into the embrace and for once, let myself be comforted.

It took a while for me to calm down, as his arms loosened on me, he pulled me away to look in my eyes. "You're going to tell me the truth and start from the beginning." His stern but comforting voice left no place for arguments so I obeyed. I started with my parents, my brother, all of the bullying, Avery and finally, Jessie.

I saw him clench his fist while talking about all the torment Jessie put me through, but I decided to ignore it. I finished and let the room fall silent. "I'm scared Dimitri." I whispered while looking up in his eyes. His face was blank but his eyes swirled with emotions, sympathy, anger and affection? I looked at him confused as he pulled me in again. "I'm going to help you Roza, I won't let him get to you ever again. We are going to fight this together." Together...  
We could do this. I trusted him, he would save me, from him and from myself.

I pulled back and nodded. He helped me stand up and led me to the chair in front of his desk. He sat on the other side in front of his computer. He started clicking on the keyboard, making me nervous as helll "Roza, I have to make a prognosis and based on that, I can help you further. You still need to come back once a week for a private session but I'm going to place you in a talk group on Wednesday evenings at 8pm. You will talk about what happened with girls your age that have experienced the same situations that you have faced." Dimitri took a deep breath and continued. "I want you to know that you can trust me, so please, i need you to tell me honestly and openly, about everything. Only that way can i help you battle these demons." He looked me straight in my eyes and I nodded in reply. He glanced at the clock, located behind me and his eyes widened in shock. I turned, it was 6.30pm... I looked outside and saw that it was indeed dark. I sighed and got up, Dimitri followed. I was still dizzy from all the thoughts swirling through my brain and tripped over my feet. I prepared myself to hit the ground but I never did. Dimitri had grabbed my arm and pulled me up into a standing position. He grabbed my bag and led me to the door. Grabbing his own bag and coat, he locked the door of his office. I looked at him confused "It's dark outside, I'm taking you home." I started to protest but he shut me up giving me a pointed look. "Okay then."

We walked to the reception where Natalie was on the phone. She was laughing and studying her nails. As soon as she saw me coming she glared at me. Why did she do that again?! "Natalie it's time to go." She excused herself on the phone and hung up. She grabbed her coat and her little Prada bag and walked towards Dimitri. She laced her arms through his and subtly asked if he wanted to come eat with her tonight. He said no and turned so he could see if I was still following him.

Once out of the building he turned to lock the door, therefore losing Natalie's hands on his arms. "Are you sure you don't want to come over Dimka." He froze and turned on his heels. "No Natalie, I don't want to come over. Don't ever call me that again." He growled. She smirked and walked away, swaying her hips like an elephant trying to keep its balance while standing on two feet. Dimitri shook his head and led me to his car.

We stopped in front of a beautiful black Dodge Ram. I stood there gaping at his car while he opened the door for me. I thanked him as i stepped in, watching him enter in the drivers side. Once on the road he turned the radio on. Believe it or not but out of the radio came fucking country music. Are you serious?! I snorted and he looked sideways. "You don't like country music?" "No I don't, Comrade." He shut his lips in a tight line and focused back on the road. I laughed and stared out of the window.

After just ten minutes, we had arrived at my house. I wanted to jump out when my door was opened for me. Dimitri held out his hand and helped me out. How did he manage to get to my side so fast? He walked with me to the door and squeezed my hand before it letting go. He knocked on the door which was opened by my brother. He kept staring "I know you are a man whore but geez Adrian…. Your own sister?!" His face broke out in a grin and hugged me yelling. "She's back!" Mom and Dad came out from around the corner, looking for the commotion.

Mom nodded and smiled, while Dad engulfed me in a hug. "Little girl I'm so glad you're back!" "I missed you too old man" he hugged me closer and gave Dimitri his hand. "Thank you for helping my daughter face her memories." Dimitri, being the selfless person, replied "She did it all on her own sir." His eyes glancing over to me. My dad released me and surprised us all, by inviting Dimitri to dinner. I stiffened and turned on my heel looking just over my shoulder at Dimitri's response. He seemed to hesitate but agreed to join us. My heart hammered in my chest, Dimitri was eating with us... OMG.

After excusing myself to clean up and grab a shower, my parents led Dimitri to the living room. I hoped he wasn't going to be interrogated but I gave up on that when I heard the door shut behind him. I ran up the stairs, grabbed some clothes and made haste to take my shower, of course a girl needs to put on some makeup. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as I walked out of my room. Butterflies?! What the hell is wrong with me? He's my therapist! I'm sure he hugs every girl that starts crying in his sessions! I was shaking my head when I heard a voice that made me stop dead in my tracks. "Hello Babe." I turned and was met with his smirk. My eyes widened in shock as I backed away. He walked closer and on instinct, I ran straight to the safety of my room throwing the door shut and locking it behind me. I heard his footsteps get closer and closer. They stopped and I heard him whisper. "You got lucky this time but you won't be the next time."

My heart dropped to my stomach and I sunk to the floor, head in my hands. Trying to contain my sobs, i lost track of time, I don't know how long I sat there, hiding from those words. When the tears had dried, there was a knock on my door. On instinct, my body tensed. I didn't answer, and the knock sounded again. "Roza? Are you in there?" I sighed in relief and jumped up to unlock the door. He opened it and closed it after him. He looked at me with worry in his eyes when he saw my shaking hands. He pulled me up and into a hug. I pulled away and walked out of my room as fast as I could, leaving him startled behind.

_He's my therapist! I'm sure he hugs every girl that starts crying in his sessions! _

DPOV  
I stood there confused as my Roza ran away from me. _Isn't it clear she doesn't want you! You're older than her. You're acting like a creep!  
_  
The voice in my head was right, I have to keep my distance with Roza. She couldn't want me that way, I'm just her therapist. I glanced around her room, which was fascinating. No pictures or anything else that would represent memories of a happier time.  
All I saw were sketches and paintings. A painting that still sat on the easel caught my eye. It was a girl, trapped in between trees. Shadows were surrounding her, just as Rose described in her story. I closed the door to head downstairs for dinner as I knew that Roza was going to become a great artist one day.

Seated across of Roza, I found I wasn't the only one joining the family for dinner. A blond haired boy with blue eyes took his place, right next to Roza, although he faced Adrian. Rose was angry, I could see it in her posture, though she kept her eyes held fast to the place in front of her. I had no idea what could have her so on edge with her family surrounding her.

Mr. Mazur sat next to me and offered some of, what appeared to be homecooked chicken. "I'm glad you agreed to join us, Belikov. It will be somewhat of a repayment of what you've done for us today." "Mr. Mazur there is nothing to thank, it's Rose who worked though it, I was just there to guide her…and please, call me Dimitri." He nodded in reply. "You can call me Ibrahim or Abe, whichever you prefer." I nodded and started eating. His cooking was amazing, not as good as my mama's but still filled my hunger. The conversation started up again as the blond boy spoke. "Great chicken , I'm sure Rose would love to cook it for me one day." Rose stiffened but kept staring at her food. "Jessie, you better not let her in the kitchen. You know what can happen when she goes in there." Miss Hathaway said. Wait, Jessie?! As in THE Jessie? My eyes shot to Rose as her brown orbs looked up to meet mine. The lost, scared expression in her eyes said it all. This was him. The guy that almost raped her, sitting next to her at the table. My fist clenched underneath the table. I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp for what he has done to Rose. He ruined her life. He had made sure that she would live with these traumatic experiences forever.

I tried to keep myself calm during the rest of dinner. I politely answered all the questions and made small talk while keep glancing to Jessie, almost pinning hi to his seat with my glare.  
"Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Miss Hathaway." Jessie said smiling up at Rose's mother. "No problem Jessie, it's good to have you back. Rosemarie will show you out." Rose's head shot up and gave me a bewildered look. She stood up, stiff as if her body was being controlled like a puppeteer and walked out to the hallway. When Jessie placed his hand on her lower back, she froze immediately. She started walking faster to down the hall until she was out of my view.

"Dimitri?" I looked to my side and saw Ibrahim. "Yes?" "I'd like to talk to you in my office." I swallowed and nodded, following him to the hallway. There wasn't any sign of Rose and Jessie in the hallway, which caused me to get anxious, god I hope she was okay.

Once we were seated, Ibrahim offered me some whiskey which I politely refused. He shrugged and sat down across from me. He leaned forward placing his glass on the table "I want to know what happened to my daughter. I know you know what happened." I swallowed, I knew that the my basic responsibiity was to protect the confidentiality of my patients, but to make a concerned parent understand this was another matter. "Im sorry, I can't tell you what happened because it's not my story to tell. She has to do it on her own and I'm sure she will, because she's strong... I can't tell you her story but I can tell you this. It will take time and a lot more sessions..." I relaxed my shoulders, preparing for a demanding angry father ….instead, i found understanding. Abe nodded and took a mouthful of whiskey. "I don't care how long it takes, I just want my little girl to get better." Abe surprised me as I had the feeling he could say and do so much worse. So I told him the truth. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure of it. One thing though, please keep an eye on that Jessie boy." He nodded and leaned back taking his glass with him. "So tell me about yourself, your not from around the US are you? What brought you here?" "I'm 21 years old and I'm from Baia, Russia. I moved here for the opportunity to become a better therapist. I work with people with varied degrees of issues but I mostly work with children and teenagers." He nodded as if he was impressed. "What do you think of my daughter?" Oh shit, I thought. Straight to the point. "I admire her. She has a strength to keep going, it's just unbelievable. She is determined to take care of the problem. But even behind that fragile girl, I see someone that fights for what she wants." He nodded and glanced over his glass narrowing his eyes at me. "Do you care about her?" I opened my mouth and froze. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello hello hello! **

**Here I am againnn, I thought it would be a good time that we meet a new character..**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy..**

Chapter 17  
RPOV

Walking home from school on a Wednesday and I smile to myself, knowing the days have been a little easier to cope with. Now, most of the other students seemed to just ignore me, instead of making fun of me. Today is the day thought, the day I'll have my first group session. I was so nervous, how can I tell all of those girls, those strangers, my story if I couldn't even open up fully to Dimitri, my councillor, the one man paid to be most understanding?!  
I knew it would be hard but I have to do it in order to heal.

I had made myself a snack, since there was no one else at home. I had still some time left before meeting with Dimitri so I decided to spend it sketching. This always cleared my head.

It wasnt till much later, that I walked into the hall, one that has became very familiar to me. I spied Natalie sitting behind her desk, glaring at me. I shot her a confused look but she turned her focus back to her computer. I took a seat in the waiting room and the nerves sparking up, caused me to be fidgeting. Questions ran through my head, where have these girls been through? How long have they had these group sessions? Would I be the newbie and be all alone again?

I don't know how much time had passed when I heard footsteps coming my way. I heard a man sigh. "Natalie." Her head snapped up and gave him a flirty smile. "Have you seen Rose? She was supposed to be here for her group session." She flipped her hair and said in a sugary sweet voice. "No Dimka, I haven't seen her. She's probably somewhere having s-" "Uhm, I have been sitting here for a few minutes and you saw me walk in." I interrupted in disbelief. I stood up quickly as their heads snapped my way. If looks could kill, I'd be so dead right now. "I'm glad you're here Rose." He turned back to Natalie who immediately defended her case. "I really hadn't seen her sitting there, Dimka." He growled something at her under his breath and she simply laughed. We're they making fun of me? I'm sure they were. I bet he didn't even want me to show up.

Dimitri guided me to a room, I walked at quite a distant behind him. He turned and looked at me concerned but I wouldn't show any emotion on my face. Once by the door I hesitated. "Come on Roza, I know you can do it." His low gravely voice flooded through my ears. I pushed the door open to reveal the room. A room with one other girl sitting in some sort of circle with empty chairs surrounding her.

The girl looked up and watched us approach her. She had pale green eyes that looked perfect with her blonde hair. As far as I could see was that she was quite skinny and could definitely be a model. She's what every girl want to be, tall, skinny and very pretty. She stood up and Dimitri introduced me to her. "Vasilissa, this is Rosemarie Hathaway. Rosemarie this is Vasilissa Dragomir." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. "Call me Lissa, I prefer it over Vasilissa." I smiled at her and nodded.

LPOV

"Call me Rose." I nodded and took in her appearance. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't that tall but even though she hid it well, I could still see how curvy she is. She's what every guy wants.

"Ladies, take a seat." And so we did. We sat down facing Dimitri. I was quite nervous, I haven't been to a group session yet. It scares me to talk about what happened to other people. But let's face it, I have to do this.

Dimitri cleared his throat and softly spoke.  
"This group is fairly small as you two see. There will be joining people later on if they have a reason to be here. Everything that will be said in this building stays in this building. Now I want you both to tell your story to the other and I will be here to observe how it's going. I might ask question or not speak at all. Just pretend that I'm not here. Trust each other even though you don't know each other. It might be easier to talk about what happened to a stranger than to someone that's really close to you." We nodded and turned to face each other.

I decided to take the plunge and begin. "So…I'm Lissa and I recently turned 18. I live by myself in a small apartment because my family and I were involved in a car accident. I was the only one that survived…but that's not the reason I came here. I had a boyfriend Aaron, we dated for some time. We were happy and took things slow. In the last months of our relationship I noticed that he started acting weird and hanging out with his friends a lot more. Not that I minded because everyone should hang out with their friends. I met his friends once but they made me very uncomfortable. They had this awful vibe swirling around them. So this one night he comes into my apartment, extremely drunk from a party he had thrown. He started kissing me and I wanted him to stop, i didnt want him like that, he was drunk. I guess that pissed him off and h-he raped me... I reported him to the police but since there was a lack of evidence, they couldn't start a case against him..." Rose looked at me in awe, I didnt understand her reaction though.

"I'm so sorry Lissa! You're so strong by the way you're telling this and how you handled things." She squeezed my hands and sighed knowing it was her turn now. "So…I'm Rose, I'm 17 years old. I live with my mom, dad and twin brother. My mom hates me and my brother couldn't care less about me. Only my dad cares about me, but he's always away on business trips. I didn't have any friends for a long time, I recently gained one as I ran into him. Before that the one friend I had stole my boyfriend and left me all alone. I had been dating this guy, Jessie," Wait Jessie? Could he be the Jessie? "He was a year older than me and just graduated. He constantly wanted to have sex, which I didn't want to because I wanted to wait. We went to a party thrown by a guy named Aaron and he almost raped me until a guy showed up and stopped him." She glanced to Dimitri but looked back to the ground in a matter of seconds. I didn't think much of it but still kept it at the back of my head. "I don't remember much of it. He recently turned up again and visited me a few times. He managed to put me in the hospital, twice. Once with major bruising and the next time, I was in a coma for two weeks, and ended up with temporary amnesia. After a few weeks and some therapy I re-gained my memory again. The one thing I know about Jessie, is that he won't stop until he gets what he wants.." This girl has faced so many things already... "Was your boyfriend Jessie Zeklos?" Her head snapped up "Yes how did you know?" I smiled at her genuinely "His best friend is Aaron, my ex." Her hand shot to her mouth as she muffled her sobs. I get why, we both knew the others attacker or in my case, my rapist.  
We both know how they treated girls. So I did the only thing I had wanted somebody to do to me all this time. I took her in my arms and couldn't keep it in either. We cried it all out, together.

RPOV

It felt good to have let it out. Even though I was far from being better I knew that this would help me a lot. Someone to talk to. Once we were done sobbing we started talking further. "So did Aaron eventually come back?" She glanced to the ground. "No, he didn't. H-he died. They found his body in an alley way, badly burnt." I gasped and squeezed her hands.

She looked curious and wanted to ask me something but hesitated. "Just ask it." She nodded "I can see that you have a killer body, why do you hide it in these way too big shirts?" I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and whispered. "Because all the boys only want me because of my body." She nodded in understanding. But a second later her face scrunched together in thought. "You know, you should actually dress how you want to and just look sexy. That way you'd let them see what they are missing. You'll find that guy that calls you something different than hot and sexy. I am sure you will." I smiled at the thought and replied. "That's true, but even if I have the courage to wear those clothes, I don't have the money to buy new ones." Her face lit up as a thought struck her. "I have a stack of clothes that are too big for me and I'm sure they will fit you!" Is she serious? "I couldn't do that Lissa. That's too much." I shook my head, apparently unconvincingly. "Yes you can. I just want to help you, and I know this would help you loads. It helped me anyways, okay?" I nodded and smiled at her.

"So what school do you go to?" She looked up again, her thought had gone to dream land, but as I asked the question she seemed to be snapping out of that daze. "I'm actually just transferring to St. Vladimir's academy." "Oh my god! That's my school!" We talked more, about school subjects and our dislikes until Dimitiri suddenly spoke up. "Times up, ladies." We both nodded. Lissa turned back to me and I couldn't help but share her contagious grin. "Ok, so you have to come over to look at the clothes?" What else could I say but to agree gleefully.

Dimitri walked us out of the room and reminded us each of our next private appointments. He looked at me the whole time, with those gorgeous brown eyes. _Stop it Rose! He is just your therapist nothing more. _I sighed and bid him goodbye. I walked with Lissa to her house. It turned out to be not far that from my place.

She opened the door, revealing a perfectly clean and modern apartment. It definitely looked like it suited her. She guided me straight to her closet and quickly fetched out two large bags. We started looking through her many tops and pants, talking about every subject we could think of, friends, family, school and of course celeberties. Every girl loves gossiping.

I ended up walking out of her room with heavy bag, full of clothes. I had dark skinny jeans, 5 tops, boots, a dress and a few sweaters. I really liked them and couldn't wait to try them out. "They are going to gape at you Rose once you show up dressed like that!" I laughed "Nah, they'd still think I'm the school freak." She shrugged her shoulders. "Well upcoming Monday we'll be the school freaks, together." We laughed and I thanked her again.

"Its getting late and I really have to get going home. It was really great to meet you. I'm so grateful for all these clothes and I am so glad I got to know you. I'm sure we'll become great friends!" She hugged me and said "We are already friends Rose, I'm glad to help. Give me your phone, I'll put my number in it." I gave her my phone and she typed away. We said our goodbyes and I walked out of the door feeling a new sense of excitement and happiness.

Although it was late and I had to walk home, I quite enjoyed the fresh air and the peace and quiet. It was getting dark and the street lights had turned on. I took a short cut through the woods. I felt at peace there. I felt free, that is until I heard the snapping of branches behind me. I turned to look who it was when I saw his blonde hair. I let out a yelp and started running. Trying to get as far away from him as possible. When I stopped a few minutes later and looked around, I couldn't see him anywhere. He was gone. Did I imagine it? Seeing him? I didn't know but I kept walking. Once at home I threw the front door closed fast behind me and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Dinner passed by quick without much conversation, which I was thankful for tonight.  
I stood up, picking up the bag I placed against the wall earlier.  
Surprisingly, my Dad stopped me and asked. "What's in the bag?" I smiled at him, he always cared about me. "I made a friend today in therapy. She told me that I should dress how I wanted and not because I wanted to hide myself. She gave me some of her beautiful clothes that were just too big for her, because I don't have money to buy something new." He gave me a wide smile while my mom and Adrian looked shocked. I'm sure they are surprised that I'd made a friend. "Well little girl, when you and your friend want to go shopping, I'll give you money to buy some new clothes." I gave him a big smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much Dad!" I skipped out of the room as I heard him laugh. I don't think that I have been this happy in months. It didnt take long to fall asleep, together with a wide smile on my face.

_  
The following morning, I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my new outfit. I really liked the skinny jeans so I paired them with a red sweater, that was a little big but according to Lissa, it's supposed to be that way. Quoting her "It will fall against your hourglass figure and make you look hot!" I laughed thinking back at how lucky I was that I had met her yesterday. I packed my bag, put my usual amount of makeup on and went downstairs. "Rose your breakfast is on the table." "Okay." I spoke happily. Janine looked and did a double take, she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closed it after a few seconds. I walked to the table and ignored Adrian's stare too.

After breakfast, I didnt wait for Adrian, instead I stood up to walk outside. My dad walked in with coffee in his hand. He immediately paused and looked me up and down, head to toe. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "You look gorgeous little girl. You always do." I smiled at him in return. "Thank you baba." At the same time I heard a car horn outside. My ride was here so I shouted my goodbyes as I ran out of the door. For once feeling good about who I am. I walked towards Christian's car and hopped in the passengers seat. He stared at me with wide eyes. I waited for him to say something but he didn't. I felt the panic starting to rise. "Is there something on my face?!" He seemed to snap out of his daze and shook his head. "N-no, you just changed your look and it is quite shocking." My face reflected the disappointment in his comment, as he said hastly spoke up again "In a good way I mean." I smiled at him and we drove down the road. On the way to school we talked about my group session. I told him about Lissa, assuring him that he'd love her as a new friend like I do. Once Christian parked the car and turned off the ignition, he turned, looked directly at me and asked. "Are you ready to do this?" I took a deep breath and answered him "As ready as I'll ever be." I stepped out of the car, feeling nervous but also confident as i held my head in the air thinking, the first time in a long time I knew…I can do this.

**to the guest that just reviewed, Fanficton keeps doing this to my chapters. I thank you for mentioning it but it was kind of rude okay...**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey! It took a bit for this chapter to form but ai got it done! My test week starts next week so don't expect me to magically make another chapter appear! I try my hardest to get it as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy**

Chapter 18

I walked through the doors of academy, nervous as hell. What will they think of my new look? What will they say?!

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes; which I didn't even realised had closed.

I saw them whisper, pointing their fingers at me. My stomach dropped and my heart began beatingfaster. Why did their opinions scare me this much?

It suppose an anxiety attack was inevitable.

Christian grabbed my arm and led me to our lockers.

"You left them quite shocked." He stated.

"I did, didn't I?" I laughed, not thinking too deeply about the reaction. We grabbed our books, heading to our first class together.

I felt good today, for once I liked being me. My day was uneventful until I reached the cafeteria for lunch.

I walked face first into Mia, well her hair at least, since she isn't that tall. She pushed me back, away from her and glared at me. I didn't move, simple stared right back at her. The little piece of blonde shit. She was trying to stare me down but I wouldn't budge, not this time. Today, I felt more confident then ever.

She saw something behind me and smirked. She whispered while bumping past me "Watch your back, bitch."

I turned to see where she was heading, which unfortunately, was straight for my brother and the biggest display of tonsil hockey.

I shuddered and turned to walk to our table. How could he still date her, after everything that happened? Well I guess some people never change.

Throughout lunch I kept thinking about what Mia had said to me. I know I should be worried but I didn't feel scared. I felt like I could take on the world today. I guess she wasn't joking. I looked around but i couldnt see Adrian or Mia, looks like they had disappeared or sneaked off most like it.

Christian and I linked arms and strutted to class, ignoring the nasty comments which I knew would linger in my head all day.

"Hey babe, wanna hang out?"  
"Hathaway, get that ass over here!"  
"Hathaway, why don't you place that fine ass on my d-"

"Come on Rosie, ignore the assholes." Christian didnt have to tell me twice, I held my head high and walked on to our next class.

The day ended quickly and we decided to go over to my place, to relax watching some movies.

We watched The Mortal Instruments, I had read the books but hadn't seen the film yet. Christian agreed when I told him there would be demons in it, he loved the gruesome stuff.

The film had just finished, I was still hung up on the Clace situation that I didn't hear my brother come in until he shouted my name.

"Rose! Rose, we need to talk." My head snapped his way and I stared at him, is he fucking serious right now?

He humiliates me, ignores me and now he want to talk. I felt like I had to control my anger so i tried my best to breath gently through my gritted teeth.

"I needed to go anyways." A voice from behind me said, I turned on my heels.

"Are you sure?" I asked Christian. He nodded and gave me a hug, whispering that everything is going to be okay. I walked him out, then led Adrian to my room. I sat down on my little reading chair as he sat on my mini sofa. I looked at him and waited for him to start. But he didn't.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" I asked breaking the silence. I was dreading tho hear what he had to say. He sighed

"Rose, we have to talk about what happened." I felt my anger from earlier spike up.

"No Adrian, we don't. You never cared and now you want to be a brother like?! You never gave a fuck about me!" He stood straight up and yelled.

"What do you mean I never cared! I CARRIED you, all the way to the doctors office!"

This made me stand up too, to be on even ground.

"That was the only time you were there for me, and even then you waited till it got so worse I passed out! All those times before where you humiliated me, your own sister, YOUR TWIN. How could you Adrian! And after everything seems to have settled down you invite that asshole over for dinner! I'm done Adrian. Get the hell out. I don't ever want to speak to you again." He looked dumbfounded but nodded sadly and moved towards the door, where he stopped by my new painting and said "You'll be a great artist one day." And walked out slamming the door. I sank down in my chair and sobbed.

I don't know if it was from all the anger that I released or that I had just thrown any progress with my family out the door.

I sat there for what felt like hours, bawling my eyes out. I just didn't feel like I belonged here anymore. It just felt like that I wasn't supposed to be born. I was the failure, I am a failure. If it wasn't for my dad, I wouldn't be here anymore. I've thought about it before, committing suicide. It may seem as a weak escape for you but it isn't. If you can feel what I'm going through everyday, what I have to do to keep myself sane, you'd want understand that it isn't just a weak escape. It's an escape from the darkness.

That is what depression is all about, escaping from that darkness. You can't. It will be there following you, forever. The pull to the dark will always stay. It drains you of energy. It keeps you awake through the night. It makes you space out. It makes you feel like you're worthless. It makes you hate yourself.

Hating myself was certainly the case now. Why would anyone bother to look after me. Just to anyone out there, don't worry about me. I'm just a worthless piece of shit.

_

The next morning, I found myself lying on the bedroom floor. I had fallen of the chair where I passed out yesterday. I went into my dad's office and told him that I was sick, that I would not be going to school. He looked at me with suspicion but didn't say a word.

I lay in bed all day, listening to music, waiting for the day to pass. Once the darkness is there it can make you feel so awful that you don't want to even get up and move.

That's how it goes. You have a breakdown and feel a bit relieved but it doesn't take away the pain. The one deep down inside your soul.

It was evening and I needed to talk to someone so I called Dimitri.

He picked up after the first ring.

"Roza, are you okay?" he knew me too well. I never called him unless there was something wrong.

"No, not really" I whispered.

"What's wrong, talk to me Roza. I am here for you." His voice was so sweet and soft. It was hard to imagine Dimitri talking like this, he always had that stoic mask on. Like he didn't want to show any emotion.

"I had a fight with Adrian yesterday and then I just broke down. I couldn't handle it Dimitri."

"That's okay, where did you guys fight about?" I sighed knowing that this would come up "He wanted to talk about everything that happened. I got angry at him that he suddenly cared so much, he flipped and told me that he only did that now and when the other times were hard that he was no where to be seen. I send him away and told him to stay away." I heard him take a breath

"Roza, he might not have been the best brother but I want you to let him try. Let him try and make it up to you." I know he was right but wouldn't admit it.

"I'll think about it." I knew he was shaking his head, I knew him too well.

I really liked that he was my friend, eventhough sometimes I wish that we were a little more than that. I want to be wrapped in those huge arms of his. I want to seek comfort in him, not just as a patient. But it is impossible, he is my therapist. He probably already has a girlfriend anyway and who wouldwant to date a broken teenage girl. I sighed trying to keep myself from crying again.

"Roza," he whispered.

"Go to sleep baby." Smiling I replied

"I will Comrade, goodnight."

"Goodnight, my Roza." And he hung up. I layed there in shock, he called me baby. He called me HIS. With my thoughts drifting of to heaven, I fell asleep. Dreaming about the god who stole my heart.

Unknown pov

I waited for her to contact me. Lighting my cigar, I stared out of the window. It has been a while since I got track of him again. It was time for payback.

I followed him around town, trying to see where he went to and what he did. Well not me of course, I have my little spies here and there. I'll make him and his little friends pay for what he did.

My phone rang, I went to pick it up while placing my cigar in it's holder.

"Hello." My voice was low and stoic. You never know who was on the other side.

"It's me." A familiar high pitched voice spoke.

"What do you have for me?" I always got straight to the point, conversations too long can be traced. I've stayed hidden well there past years and I'd like to keep it that way.

"Well since my little break in and all I don't have much. I have that he still thinks I'm a crazy witch, but something was wrong. He was drinking again. It seemed to me like he had some lady trouble so I followed him. On a Saturday night he went home with one of his patients. When they walked to her house they held hands. I didn't see any kissing or other actions but the bitch better be keeping her hands to herself."

I laughed to myself, silly silly boy. Always going for the impossible.

"Don't interfere no matter how jealous you get. Stay out of his way, we need to let him think that you gave up. Just keep following them a-" I was cut off by her coming with information that was music to my ears. "Sir, I discovered the young girl's ex-boyfriend lurking around her house, seems that she is being stalked.

I got his contact information, if I should let Dimka alone than he should let that little whore alone. That way they will think that we gave up and they might go a step further than where they are now. When they are in the happy non expecting state, we attack."

"That is brilliant, email me the information and keep tracking him. Do not let yourself be seen!" I threatened. "Y-yes sir." With that I hung up.

A few minutes later I got the information on this kid. I had my masterplan in my head and decided to give him a call. "Hello?" An irritated boy said. Making my voice low again I replied "We need to talk." I told him the plan after he gave me his full information and the girls information. He didn't agree right away, he wanted a deal so I gave him one. Once the plan worked, she was all his. He could do whatever he wanted with her.

"She will run for sure." He said with some sort of disbelief. My smirk grew knowing the effect of my next words "Believe me son, I have a special little room for her. You're allowed to use any equipment you require." He didn't hesitate one second "Deal" "I'll send you the contract." With that I hung up. Smiling at how my plan was going wonderfully.

No one would hurt me and get away from me unharmed. He should have known. I thought that I taught him better, I clearly didn't.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! A merry very belated Christmas! I had this chapter for a while but wanted to wait for this special day to post it! Today is my birthday! Well in an hour aka on the 29th of December. You guys I am turning 16! Geez I already feel old... Since it's my birthday, I decided to give you all a gift.. WHO IS READY FOR SOME FLUFF?! Yes you read that correctly. Be prepared! You guys made my 2015! I wish you all a happy new year and may it bring you the best!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Vampire Academy**

Chapter 19

Dpov

It has been a few weeks since Roza called me up in a state of panic. It has been a few weeks since I called her my own, how did I let that slip? She had looked so hopeful the next day at our meeting, so happy. I hadn't seen her this happy since I've known her.  
I smiled knowing that she would arrive soon. I know I shouldn't feel this way about her but I can't help it. She's such a beautiful person, I feel like she owns a part of my soul.

The moment I first saw her in that alley was a sign, she was led back to me again. Not with the reason I wished for but she is in my life again. Her piercing brown eyes haunted my dreams, letting me solve a puzzle that led to the unraveling of my heart.

It is Roza's birthday today. I bought her a present I know it seems wrong but when I saw it, I knew Ijust had to buy it. I couldn't wait to see her, to place my gift in her small, soft hands.

I was a bit nervous about all this. How would she react to my gift? How would she react to my sudden change? Did she feel the same way I did? I straightened my shirt for the millionth time now.

My door went open and there she stood, my beautiful Roza. Her looks had changed, making her appear even more beautiful then she already was. She showed off her body more, her curves could make any man drop to their knees.

The thought made me envious, jealous even. How could I compete with those teenage boys? How could they go after my Roza?! I didn't want to bring all this trouble in her life but the thought of her with someone else tore at my heart.

Today she wore ripped skinny jeans and a tight crop top, showing a bit of mid riff. I had to force my eyes towards hers which shone with happiness. She turned 18 today. I smiled at her and walked up to her. I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear softly

"Happy Birthday Roza." I felt her smile against my chest and mumble.

"Thank you, Comrade." I kissed her cheek gently. When my lips brushed her soft skin, I was lost in the softness. Electricity passing through us. I let my lips wander a bit before I pulled back and saw her blush.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the chair pushing her down softly. I went to sit in the chair opposite to her. "How are you feeling today, Roza?" She smiled

"Great! I haven't felt this good in a while. I haven't heard from Jessie in over a month, I feel like he may be leaving me alone for real this time. With my family it's the same old thing, but Im liking my new look." After all these weeks she had become more open, willingly to tell me what's going on. We have build up quite a bond.

I smiled at her "You look beautiful, Im so glad you're feeling better, happier. You've made a lot of progress." She smiled back at me. It was silent for a while until I decided to break it "Roza, I know it's your birthday so I got you a little present."

She looked surprised and excited. I got to my desk and pulled out a dark blue package. I know it was a bit much but when I saw it, I knew it would suit her so well. I gave it to her and sat on my desk watching her unwrap happily. I suddenly remembered my conversation with Abe.

_Flashback_

"Do you like her?" He asked. I was surprised by his question. I just stared at him for a while and said nothing. He just sipped his scotch.

"I-I-I uhh." I stammered. Did I like her? I thought about her beautiful smile, the way she acted. Yes. I definitely liked her.

I took a deep breath "Yes, I do like her. A lot actually." He swallowed hard and put down his glass.

"Okay, so what are your intentions with my daughter?" He said staring me in the eyes. I sighed, what will I tell him? I should just tell the truth, speak from my heart.

"Mr. Mazur, I care a lot about Rose. The moment I saw her, I knew that she was different. I felt like she could look right through my soul with those eyes. I know the age difference isn't that big but the fact that she is underage is quite a problem. And the fact that I am her therapist and she is my patient. I know it will be against the rules but I am my own boss so no one can fire me, but I still could be sued. I don't know if she likes me though... If she does, I want to wait until she is 18, get to know each other. I want to be with her, give her all my love." I looked up at Abe but couldn't read his face.

He was silent for a while and sighed "I think you're a good man Dimitri. Yes I wished she would date someone her age but I can tell that you make her feel better. Just from what I saw at the table, I assume that she has something against the Zeklos boy, I don't blame her... Ive never liked the boy. But every time she looked up to you for comfort. I want you to wait till she is 18, and please be careful. She is still really fragile. If something happens because of your job, I'll fix that. But if you ever hurt her, you won't set any step again. I will personally make your life a living hell."

I gulped "I understand, I will do everything in my power to make her feel like she is the only girl in the world." He nodded in approvement and we shook hands. "You better treat her right." "I will, I promise."

_End Flashback_

Looking at her now, I knew these feeling ran deep. After these past weeks I've gotten to know her. She has been amazing, going through all these though times, alone. I'm glad I am here to help her now and so is Vasilissa. They have become great friends after their first session together. Vasilissa transferred to the same school as Roza and together with that black haired kid, they form a little group. I'm glad thatshe had a friend that helped her so much.

Once she unwrapped the gift, she gasped seeing the delicate box. As she opened it, her eyes widenedin pleasant surprise. I took the box from Roza, running my fingers along the detail of the necklace. It was a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a rose, it had what looked like crystal and red stones in the detail.

I took the gift from the case and walked around her. Lifting her hair up, I place the necklace around her neck, my fingers brushing along her collarbones. Once I fastened it I placed her hair back and kept my hands on her shoulders, sliding down her back. I felt her shiver beneath my touch.

"Dimitri, we shouldn't." her voice hoarse. "I know, Roza." I hear her take a deep breath when I moved her hair away from her neck again. When I was about to kiss her skin she took a step forward, keeping distance between us.

"Dimitri, I-I can't..." I started to walk back behind me desk and turned my back to her murmering "I knew it, I shouldn't have been so stupid." I heard some shuffling and felt her step closer.

"Dimitri, I can't because I wanted to clear some things before we go further than this." I turned around facing her. She was looking down at her hands, fumbling with her fingers.

"It's not that I don't like you, I do believe me but I don't know much about you. We can ask each other some questions because I am sure you have some too." I nodded and gestured to the chairs again.

She started "Okay I'll start, I-I need to know if you give gifts to every patient you have."

I chuckled.

"No Roza, I don't. I only did it with you because you're special. Ever since you walked through that door, you held my attention. You stayed on my mind throughout the day, you appear in my dreams. Roza, I'm falling for you." She looked shocked and nodded. "I think I'm falling for you too." She whispered. I stood and so did she, we met halfway.

We were standing just inches apart. Feeling each others breath on our faces.

"What about those questions?" I whispered. She laughed, filling the air with her beautiful laugh "Well Comrade some things can wait till later..." I looked at her, trying to find any sign that she didn't want this, I didn't find any.

My heart sped up and my breathing got heavier. I never felt this way around a girl before, the things she does to me are unbelievable. I am falling for her. I am falling hard. Without hesitation I leaned down. Bringing my head closer to hers. Right before our lips touched I stopped. Leaving only an inch between us. Was it worth the possibility of losing my job? Was it worth losing my heart? I looked into her eyes, yes. It is definitely worth it.

I leaned forward and touched her lips with mine. I kissed her so softly it felt like feathers stroking your lips. When she kissed me back, I felt like I had just gone to heaven and back. Her lips were so soft, they felt amazing against my own.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against me. Her arms moved up to my neck, playing with the edges of my hair. I loved the feeling of her against me, it felt like she was specially made for me.

I moved one hand down to grab her hip and started to deepen the kiss. I felt her pulling me in as much as she could. Trying to deepen the kiss more. We kissed what felt like hours, until we were out of breath. When we pulled apart, we were both panting.

I was left breathless. Her lips were made in heaven. They were so soft, they tasted a bit like lipgloss, fruity but sweet. I stared at her and saw that she was lost in thought.

"Roza." I nudge her and she seems to snap out of it. "Are you alright?" She looks at me with wide eyes and nods slowly. I let out a laugh.

"I know it all happened so suddenly and I think we should take it slow but I couldn't help myself. You're an amazing person. You are the one for me." She hugged me and placed a tender kiss on my chest. "Let's go check out your necklace." I said, leading her to the bathroom.

I switch on the light and place her in front of the mirror, moving her hair back. I keep standing close to her. I just couldn't get enough of her body heat. She gasped.

"It's gorgeous Dimitri! You didn't have to do that! It must have been really expensive!" I placed my arms around her waist and whisper in her ear "Well, it was definitely worth it." She looked up and looked me in my eyes. I leaned down and was about to kiss her again when I heard the most annoying voice ever, and the door fly wide open.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, it has been a while! I would love to update more but it takes a lot of time to write a chapter. I have been sick for the past week and spend most of my days sleeping. You'd think it would be gone by now... It still isn't! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter which is longer than my normal ones!**

**Oh and we've reached over an hundred reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy**

Chapter 20

RPOV

Wow. I was lost in thought after he pulled away. Sure I had kissed some guys but none of them could compare to this. His lips molded perfectly against mine. They were soft like feathers, stroking, covering them with his own strong movements.

I still couldn't believe that he had kissed me. Right before we leaned in, the air around us was thick and tense. He looked rejected. Never in my whole life had I thought that such a perfect guy like he is, would like me.

Dimitri and I had formed some sort of bond these past weeks. I opened up to him and he even opened up a bit too. In time, I felt my feelings for him grow. It took me a while to realise that I was falling for him. I felt embarrassed and stupid, I mean who falls in love with their therapist?

I told myself that he couldn't possibly like me the same way I liked him. I was just a patient to him, a kid. Okay maybe a friend but nothing more. Until today, I turned 18. I was finally an adult. I had walked in here and saw him waiting for me, smiling at me.

I was surprised when stepped forward and gave me a hug, wishing me a happy birthday. After a little bit of talking he suddenly said something about a present. When he gave it to me I was shocked. He bought something for me, which was completely unexpected. A thought crossed my mind though when I took the present. Does he do this for every patient?

When I opened up the box, I found a gorgeous necklace sparkling at me. I couldn't believe he'd given me this. He placed it on me but when his hands wondered down my back, I felt his breath brush the hairs on my neck but instinctively pulled away. It took all my strength not to melt into his arm but I had to. He stepped away and turned his back to me. My heart felt like it was being torn into two.

My heart was put back together soon after that. I asked the question and he answered. God did I love his answer. We suddenly stood and met halfway. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. That was when we shared our first kiss.

I felt him nudge me "Roza, are you okay?" I looked at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out what this meant for us. Seeing the look on my face, he let out a laugh. "I know it all happened so suddenly and I think we should take it slow but I couldn't help myself. You're an amazing person. You are the one for me." I felt my heart swell listening to his words, so I hugged him and placed a tender kiss on his chest. "Let's go check out your necklace." he said, pulling me to a room adjoined with this one.

He switched the light on and placed me in front of the mirror. He moved my hair back and went to stand behind me. I looked into the mirror and gasped, touching the necklace. It was a beautiful rose with red details on it. It must have been very expensive. "It's gorgeous Dimitri! You didn't have to do that! Its too much!" I exclaimed. He placed his arms around my waist and whisper in my ear. "Well, it was definitely worth it." I looked up into the mirror and met his eyes. He leaned down again and I turn my head to meet him, when I heard a bang and someone yell "DIMKA"

I felt Dimitri stiffen as his arms tighten around me. I drew in a deep breath, waiting for him to make a move. "Wait here." He whispered. I nod my head and watch him leave, closing the bathroom door behind him. I walk over to the door and listen to what they are saying.

"Dimka, where were you? Where is Rosemarie? What were you doing in the bathroom? Why don't you answer my calls?" I imagined him rolling his eyes. I placed my hand in front of my mouth to keep me from laughing. "Natalie, stop with the interrogation." I heard her snort as he continued. "I was showing Rose where the bathroom was since she needed to use it. For the not answering your calls, I guess I didn't hear them."

She grumbled something, I decided that I should play along in his lie and flush the toilet. Looking in the mirror, I checked my makeup and walk out into his office. I smiled and greeted her. "Hey Natalie." She looked me over with a disgusted look on her face and turned to Dimitri again. "I am leaving early today." He nodded "I am leaving early too." I saw her gaze at me from the corner of her eyes and grumbled out an okay while stomping away and slamming the door. "Moody much." I mumbled, making Dimitri laugh. His laugh was beautiful, I don't see it much, not enough.

I smiled and walked up to him, placing my arms around him. I pulled away shortly after looking up at him. "Why did you lie to her? Couldn't you tell her that you were 'harassing' a little girl." I wiggle my eyebrows and hear him growl. " "You were very willingly to volunteer for my 'harassing'" I giggled and looked up to him seeing him smirk. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. Sitting down in the chairs we were sitting in before, I follow his lead and do the same.

"So Roza, for today, let's just talk about your day." My mood brightened at an instant, almost bursting through the roof. "I woke up late, as usual, and went downstairs for breakfast. Which surprisingly, they were all sitting around the table waiting for me with the biggest breakfast I've ever seen! They all came over to me and congratulated me which really surprised me. They said that I should go over to some friends today, I bet they are preparing some sort of surprise for me. I actually feel really happy today, no worries at all. Sure Jessie is in the back of my mind but he has laid low for a while now."

After a little bit of talking about my day I saw him fiddling with his hands. "Dimitri?" I ask. He looked up and met my gaze. He sighed, before continuing. "Roza, will you go out to dinner with me?" Dinner… Like a date?! "I'd love to!" I exclaimed "I do need to check if Mom and Dad are okay with it." He smiled at me and nodded. I grabbed my phone and started dialing my dad's number.

"Hey little girl, what's up?" I grinned answering. "Hey old man! I was wondering if you would mind if I went out to dinner tonight?" "No, not at all, little girl. Have fun and be back around 8pm okay?" "Thanks dad!" I exclaimed. He laughed and said. "Just tell Dimitri that he shouldn't forget what I told him, see you later little girl." With that he hung up, leaving me somewhat confused.

"Everything alright, Roza?" I looked at his face and saw worry written all over it. "Ahh yeah, he said it was okay but that I had to remind you of what he told you." His face paled a bit but he replaced it with a smile. "Okay, ready to go then?" I let it be and nodded. His smile grew as he walked to his computer shutting it down. He packed all his stuff and proceded to put on his duster, which I secretly love…

I put on my coat and he grabbed my hand, pulling me after him to the door. He opened it and being the gentleman he is, let me go through first. We walked down the hall and stopped over by the reception, straight where Natalie was sitting. I would have felt jealous if he hadn't expressed his feelings to me an hour ago.

"Natalie, I'm leaving." She looked up to him and smiled. I snort as her gaze fell on me then back to Dimitri before returning to her computer screen. She shut down the computer and grabbed her coat, as Dimitri turned off the lights and headed to the entrance. I wandered outside, to wait for him.

Outside, I found Natalie clinging to Dimitri again. "Dimka why don't you just come over?" He looked the door before glaring at her "Why don't you just keep your hands to yourself." Looking hurt, she snorted a goodbye and stomped off. I couldn't contain my laughter and laughed so hard that I bent over holding my stomach. "What?" Dimitri asked confused. "You should have seen her face." I explained to him, still laughing. He shook his head leading me to his car.

"So Comrade, where are we going?" He smirked, murming something about it being a surprise. I huff and stare out the window, enjoying the light flashes that stand out in the dark. It was autumn, which means the days will be getting shorter. The trees were just letting their leaves fall, making them whirl around us while we drove to our destination. The colors of the tree were giving the area an amazing look. No matter how many times I had seen it, I'd always be amazed by it's beauty. I love to look at the nature around me. I think it definitely has to do something with my artistic skills.

I love to paint, using the darker and lighter colors together. It presents balance, a bit of the dark and a bit of the light.

"We're here" I suddenly heard a very sexy accented voice whisper into my ear. I turn in shock and watch him exit the car. Just as I am about to get out, the door opened and a hand appeared. Always the gentleman, I thought. I took his hand and stepped out, slowly looking around me. I found that I am at a diner alongside the road. It looked very cozy inside, it was getting colder outside and I could feel the chill setting in. Taking my hand, Dimitri whispered. "Come on, my Roza." I smiled at him, not hesitating to follow him inside. My stomach was doing flips when I notice he called me his.

I could see that things were moving quite fast in this relationship but I couldn't help it and I got the impression he didn't want to stop it either. He is my therapist but it doesn't feel that way, he's my friend. We don't talk like its professional, we talk as friends. Sure he writes things down but he's sweet and caring, he doesn't seem as stuck up as when I first met him. We grew on each other and I really thought age was a problem; but now that I am no longer a minor, we could give into each other. I still want to take it slow but one thing that I know for sure is that he is in no way the same as Jessie.

I had never thought that I could be in a relationship with someone again. Jessie had really broken my trust in people. I felt like humanity in people didn't exist anymore, the trust was gone. No one seemed to do any good to those in need. I want to help, just like Dimitri helped me. Not in the same way but still in a way to reach out to those who need it. I smile at the thought of the things I could do in the future.

Dimitri and I walked over to a table in the corner; it had a bit more privacy than the other ones. "Do you come here often?" I asked him while he pulled out my chair for me. "Yes, I come here when I want to get away for a while. It's a nice quiet place." I smiled up at him as he handed me the menu. I looked it through, but did't understand a single word of it. I looked up in confusion. He laughed seeing my wide eyes staring at him. "These are Russian disses, Roza." "Ahhhhh" I let out in understanding. An idea popped into my head and I placed the menu down. "You can order something for the both of us Comrade. Impress me." He smirked and called the waiter over. He orders… for us both I assume….. in fluent Russian…

"Why do you want to get away sometimes?" I asked. He chuckled then replied. "I lived in a house surrounded by women. Sometimes you just need that bit of alone time to escape their craziness." My eyebrows shot up as I replied. "So we're crazy huh."

He was taken aback and immediately started explaining himself. "No no no, you aren't crazy! It's just that sometimes that my family can really work on my nerves. I keep getting called in, if they are fighting with each other. All their fights are about pointless things. Even though I don't live there anymore, I still visit a lot and even sleep there most days. My apartment is more to escape them." I laughed so hard that tears were pouring down my face. I felt his calloused hand wipe them away. Once I regained my composure I asked him more about his family but right before he had a chance to start, the waiter paused in front of our table; placing the dishes in front of us. Before leaving, he quietly speaks something in Russian.

As I sipped on my water, I looked at the plate in front of me and saw some sort of pasta with a sauce in the little bowl. Dimitri had the same and explained what it is. "The dish is called Pelmini, it is some sort of Dumplings. They are filled with pork, lamb and beef. You will love it, I am sure of it." I nodded. "It does look delicious." I was a bit nervous to try it so I slowly cut one in half and ate it. The flavors burst on my tongue. I was surprised and looked up at Dimitri, who was watching for my reaction. "It is delicious!" He smiled, and we continued to eat while making small talk inbetween bites.

I felt full when the waiter returned to retrieve our plates. He again asked a question in Russian and Dimiri answered him. I had no clue what they were talking about but smiled at the sound of his soft, accented voice. As the waiter left, Dimitri turned to me. "So, I have three sisters. The oldest, Karolina, she is 28 and has two little kids, Paul who is 8 and Zoya, who is 2. Her husband died shortly after Zoya was born." Tears quickly formed in my eyes "I am so sorry.." He returned a sad smile. "It's okay, he had been sick all his life, we knew he was living on borrowed time, but it was still a shock to everyone at the end. My second oldest sister is Sonya, she is 24 years old and pregnant. No one knows who the father is though. And lastly, my youngest sister is Viktoria, and is about your age. She really is a trouble maker but I love her no matter what. My mother, Olena, is a strong woman, raising all us kids with only the help of Yeva, my grandmother. My mama works in the hospital as nurse. My grandmother is a little scary when you first meet her. She can give out a lot of confusing advice but she is always spot on though." I laugh at his confession. "What about your father?"

I guess I shouldn't have asked that because his face dropped. I wanted to apologize but he didn't give me a chance, instead he tried his best to answer me, which I could tell, hurt him to speak of. "My father was a terrible man. He liked to hit my mother. He abused her and raped her many times. That is how we came to life. One day he came home drunk and started beating mama but I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped inbetween and beat him up until he crawled out of the house. He hasn't showed up since." I felt bad for him, all this time he has heard me complain about such little family problems while his were worse. "I am so sorry Dimitri. But how old were you when you beat him up?" "Ten." He said casually. I gasped at his response and muttered, "You really are a god…"

"Wha-" he was cut off by the waiter, who placed a single piece of chocolate cake in front of us. Leaving two forks and a brisk nod, he walked away. "I know chocolate is your favorite, so I ordered it for us." I squeal and didn't hesitate to being eating. He chuckled and took a bite alongside me. He took the last portion of cake onto his fork but instead of eating it himself he held it infront of my mouth. I took the hint and placed my lips around his fork. My heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was about to explode. Slowly pulled the fork back out of my mouth. I looked into his eyes and saw so many emotions, happiness, hope, adoration but mostly love. I am sure that mine reflected the same.

As soon as Dimitri paid the bill, he gently took my hand and lead me back to the car. I noticed the clock was just past 7 o'clock, which meant I had to head home. We drove in a comfortable silence, while he held my hand the whole way. It wasn't a weird silence but a calm atmosphere.

Just as I was getting used to his warmth in his touch, Dimitri pulled up in front of my house. He stepped out and, being the gentleman, helped me out the car again. I rolled my eyes at him but he just gave me his casual smirk. Hand in hand we walked up the porch and stopped in front of the door. I didn't want the night to be over just yet. He turned towards me, our faces close. I looked into his eyes and saw the love radiating from them. Just as he leans in to take my small face in his hands, the door opened, causing us to spring apart.

"Little girl, come in!" Abe exclaimed. I walked in and looked behind me where both my Dad and Dimitri were still standing. "You too, Dimitri." Dimitri smiled, walking past him.

I grasped his hand and lead him to the living room, catching a glimpse of my dad's face. Was that a smile? I was brought out of my thoughts; when I entered the living room I was overcome with the loudest "SURPRISE" being yelled out. I laughed, looking around at everyone. The room was decorated and filled with all of my friends and family. Even my Aunt Alberta was there. I had missed her so much so I ran over to her and lept into her arms, giving her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Rosie, who's that handsome guy over there?" I giggled and whispered, "That's Dimitri."

Leaving her hanging like that; I walked straight over to Lissa and Christian, who were busy talking to each other. I hugged them both, then moved on to unwrap my presents. Abe walked up to me, kissing me on the cheek. "Little girl, no one as beautiful as you are, is supposed to walk to school." He gave me a little box. I unwrapped with speed and I looked up in shock when a single car key fell into the palm of my hand. He nodded, then lead me outside where a beautiful black BMW was awaiting my attention. I turned back to hug him, crying my eyes out.

"Thank you so so much Dad." Hugging me back, I don't think he minded that we stood there for a while, in a tight embrace. I couldn't stop thinking about how I became this lucky in my life. I had a family, sure we have our ups and downs but that's normal right? I have two amazing best friends. And the best of all….was an amazing boyfriend. Nothing could go wrong now.

Right?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello thereee, please don't hate me! *winks***

**I dont own VA**

Chapter 21

Unknown POV

A few months had passed by, yet they still had no clue of what was happening around them. I've kept my eye on him for a while, searching for that one weakness, his Achilles heel, something to destroy him.

I saw a fair amount of short flings but never did I see him care deeply for a girl before. Never had I thought that he would break his rules for a young, naive girl.

My latest assistant has been more than helpful these past weeks, the kid has been stalking the young girl for more than longer enough. The kid has a crazy obsession for this little whore. His usefulness has served me well.

I grabbed a stack of papers that held every single detail about the happy couples day to day life. From gifts and eating preferences to outings and road trips. I smirked looking over the first report, this one cleared up everything. This detailed the start of their relationship, the milestone in my plan.

_I stayed busy working, knowing she'd come in today. I knew today was her birthday, I hadn't seen him any happier or more nervous. _ _Once I knew she was in the office, I crept over to the door to listen in, hoping for something interesting. _ _They talked about the official staus of being a couple and going about keeping it a secret. _ _Hearing footsteps leaving the room, entering what I knew was the attached bathroom, I decided to make my presence known by barging right in._

_He looked surprised and annoyed as fuck but I ignored his stern look and started to complain about him not answering his phone calls. He simply replied that he must have missed them. _ _But since I never made the calls, it just showed he was too busy with her to notice anything going on around him._

_Once she exited the bathroom and I was drawn to a sparkling necklace that I knew never sat on her neckline before. I noticed wrapping paper on the desk and pieced it all together. He gave this gift to her, they are official. _ _We both agreed on leaving work early so I tried to pursue him further into coming home with me, which didn't surprise me when he declined. So I continued as I was told and followed them. _

_I tracked them all the way to a quiet Russian diner, where they walked through the door, hand in hand. _ _I studied them throughout their dinner, watching how closely they looked at each other. Holding hands, feeding each other and the constant smiles that lit each other up. I followed them as they left and walked casually, enjoying each other, paying no attention to the world around them. Finally they stopped, at what appeared to be her house. As they slowly took each step, to be standing on her front porch, they reached closer and almost kissed but were interrupted by an older man who I assume is her father, who led them into the house. _ _Taking a couple of pictures on all the locations, would make this report that much better. I will attach all of this to this letter._

They were certainly attached. I looked through all the photo's that I gathered over time. Pictures of them gently holding hands. Pictures of them kissing. Pictures of their road trip, enjoying a swim, going on a hike, camping outside and so much more. Is there anything these two wont do together?

A grin spread over my face while I lit up my cigar. He thought he chased me away, he thought I was gone but he was wrong. Quite the opposite actually. I wanted revenge and I was getting it.

I heard a knock on my door. Instantly I called them in and watched my three loyal servants walk up to me. They bowed, sat down and I talked them through the plan. Their faces lit up as the evil in them took over. They claimed that they loved but they don't. They do it out of lust. Shortly after, they left the room, with the plan scorched into their brains. Tomorrow it will take place. Tomorrow I'll get my revenge. Tomorrow I will teach them a lesson, teach him a lesson. I want my family back. I need that satisfaction only she could give me. I needed to feel the power I had when my hand made contact with her skin. How her head snapped when I slapped her. How the bruises appeared on that skin of hers. You cannot escape me. He should have been guarded and he was, until she came along. She made him weak. One thing I never accepted was love.

Because love makes you weak.

Jessie POV

I've been following her since I left her. Since I ran off with Avery, who was a silly silly girl. She did the job for the time, but her body didn't even come close to Rose's. A few months ago I was contacted by a man. He asked me to keep an eye on them, promising her to me.

I followed her for weeks, reported her every movement. I took pictures of her, of them together. It made me furious. All I wanted to do was snatch her away and lock her in my room. I wanted to shoot the guy for taking my future away from me.

He is much older than Rose which I found pretty strange. So I started searching for him through town, finally tracking down who he was. Dimitri Belikov, a respected therapist. I laughed at the word respected, he was dating his patient for gods sake. Im pretty sure that is supposed to be illegal...

I couldn't do anything though. I made a promise to not cause any harm, just to follow the plan; which thankfully, was coming to an end.

I walked into an apartment building. Tall and very fancy. He told me that the key was under the doormat. Right away, I let myself in and found myself standing in a hallway. This was the first time that I was meeting my commander. We had only talked on the phone a few times. I was nervous for meeting such a big boss because who knows what he might do to us. He could kill us or even torture us. I managed to contained my nerves and masked them with my guarded expression.

I heard the door open behind me and two women came in. My body stiffened ready to attack. The black haired woman saw my posture and smiled a seducing smile at me. "Pretty boy! Don't worry we're here for the same reason. To get back what belongs to us." She smirked and so too did the brunette. I nodded, still dazed by her smile, and procedded to walk to the door at the end of the hall. The ladies followed me as I knocked.

The door opened and we entered. I was met with air, filled with cigar smoke. I snorted and sat down on the couch in front of his desk. The brunette and the black haired woman sat down beside me. The chair opposite us spun around, revealing an old snarky man. His hair was blackish gray, his face full of wrinkles and a permanent smirk plastered on his face.

He spoke, his voice sounding like two pieced of sandpaper being scrubbed together. "I summoned you all today, to meet me. I normally contact each of you via email or calling but I felt that today its time. We have a special plan to discuss, as tomorrow our plan will take place. Natasha and Jessie will both get what they want." I smirked at the thought. She will be mine. Mine and no one else's. I will finish what I started a year ago.

"I have formulated a plan; one that will lead those closest to them, to believe that they have simply taken off with each other. I have studied their handwriting, creating these cards that cannot be mistaken for anything but the word of a love struck teenager and a spell bound man." "Jessie.." he said, turning to me and handing me one of the cards. "This one will be placed in her room, for her parents." I nodded, taking hold and running my fingers over the feminine writing. If I didn't know better, I would swear its from her small soft hands.

"Natalie you get these three cards. One is from Rose to Dimitri telling him that she couldn't be with him anymore. Then another one that Rose will find while she comes in for her session. The last one will be for his family that you'll give to them." He paused, seeing if we still understood, if we questioned his direction. We all nodded, allowing him to continue.

"I hacked into Viktoria's phone, to send a message to Dimitri. He will meet her in the alley behind his work right before his session with Rose. That is where, Natasha; you'll knock him out and bring him to my family cottage outside of the city. Natalie; you'll tell Rose that he will be there soon and that she can wait in his office, where she will find the card. Natalie; once she has been subdued, bring her to the alley also. Jessie will be waiting for you. Jessie; you will drive all accompanied, to my family home." We all nodded and his smirk grew larger.

"Once you have arrived with our guests, you will move them to separate rooms in the basement. They may hate you for the moment, but they will too heartbroken to care or even notice what is happening. You are to take whatever pictures and videos that are needed so it appears that they are cooperating with you. This evidence, will tear them apart further.  
Then finally, I can go back to my family while revenge on the person that separated me from them, is complete." He handed each of us a folder, that when I quickly flicked through the pages, appeared to hold the route to the family house, maps of Dimitri's office and the instructions to the alleyway. We huriedly said our goodbyes and left. He was well prepared, efficient but scarily in control of every aspect. This was one person not to be crossed.

I drove home feeling the adrenaline run through my veins. This was it, I am getting her back. She'll be at my mercy. I parked in front of my apartment, heading straight inside and straight to my bedroom. I took a photo out of my dresser, one that I had taken recently of her. A picture in which she was starting to undress herself. I traced my finger along her body.

Tomorrow you will be mine.


	22. Chapter 22

**here is my new chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it, let me know what you think. Also I have two little one shots, it would be awesome if you'd check those out too!**

**To the Guest that left a review last week. I will explain, when I finish this story, why it is so badly written and why it is the way it is.**

Chapter 22

Dpov

With Roza in my life, everything had been going great these past months, I've never felt more alive. So much time had passed since we met and it was almost time for Roza's graduation. She has grown into a beautiful independent woman. She learned to stand with her head high and both feet on the ground, taking one step at a time.

After we celebrated her birthday, we spent a lot of time getting to know each other.

I had the chance to take the woman who meant so much to me to the places that held special meaning to me. Not to mention, to introduced her to my family, who fell in love with the woman who had captured my heart.

We celebrated Christmas together and saw the New Years in each others arms.

I took her on a road trip to a cabin I owned outside of the city.

I never allowed anything to happen on our outings. Sure, I kissed her with all the passion I had in my bones for her, but I didn't take it any further. We were waiting for the perfect time.

_Flashback_

_I wanted to take Roza on a little roadtrip, so I decided to stop along the way at a few different motels, so we could see a lot in a small amount of time. _

_Today we had stopped just a few miles from the highway. We didn't really plan to stop so early but we were both tired from the days travel. We decided to just our minds lead the way. _

_"__Can you mind carrying this bag? I will go check in at the front desk." I told her. She smiled at me and took the bag. "Yea sure, but I am coming with you." I smiled at her and clasped her hand in mine._

_We walked into the motel, heading straight to the man sitting behind a small desk. _

_"__Hello what can I do for you?" he asked, eyeing up Roza. I could see his eyes widen as they landed on her chest. I pulled her behind me and growled. _

_"__A room for two please." He looked to his computer then turned to us again with a sly grin. "With one or two beds?" _

_"__One." I growled and he smirked. I heard Roza giggle behind me. _

_I exchanged payment for a key and we headed upstairs. "You're quite sexy when you get jealous Comrade." _

_I wasn't even going to deny that I was jealous, of course I was._

_"__That bastard. He should have kept his eyes to himself!" She laughed and stood on her toes to kiss me on my lips. I opened the door, holding it open or Roza to follow me in. Once the door was closed, I haistly pushed her against it and kissed her passionately. _

_After our little makeout session, I let her take a breather and freshen up with a shower._

_I was glad she wasn't like my sister Viktoria who holds up in the bathroom for an hour each night with her 'routine', as she tells me. I was happy that Roza enjoyed a warm shower but there was still enough hot water for myself. _

_As I exited the bathroom, I found Roza curled up on the bed, fast asleep. I smiled, realizing she'd attempted to stay awake waiting for me._

_I tucked Roza's small form underneath the blankets, I laid down next to her and softly wished her a goodnight in her ear. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled my head in her hair. I inhaled her scent and sighed in content. I had the love of my life in my arms and I would never let her go. I fell asleep peacefully._

_End Flashback_

I sighed thinking about my beautiful Roza but a knock on my door brought me out of my daydream. Natalie walked in, placing an envelope on my desk. As I stretched out my arm to collect it, my phone beeped with a message.

I frowned to read that Vika needed me to meet her in the alley behind my work. It was unlike her, as she knew she was welcome in the office but I complied and walked out the door taking the envelope with me.

I opened it as I walked out the front door and out onto the street. It was from my Roza. My mood lifted when I saw her beautiful handwriting.

I turned into the alley, continuing to reading her words but my mood and my stomach dropped suddenly.

_Dear Comrade,_

I have had an amazing time with you in the last few months and I hope you know that you mean the world to me but I don't think this can go on any longer.

_I'm going off to college soon and you'll be here, stuck, waiting for me to return. I can't do that to you, I can't do that to myself. I rushed into committing myself to you. I am sorry but I need to stand on my own feet to experience the world but I cant do that while attached to someone. I need to feel free._

I'm sorry,  
Rose.

My heart sank.. College? She said she was going to study at the local school for an Art major. My heart broke into a million pieces. I felt my knees go weak and fell to the ground. A tear leaked out of my eye. I love you Roza, I whispered.

I felt something hard connect with my head, making me fall deep into darkness.

RPOV

Sipping on my coffee I was waiting for those lazy bastards I call my friends, to arrive. My life has changed since they entered it. School had become enjoyable, I had new friends and I felt like a different me. An improved version of what I used to be. I was happy with the changes that had occurred.

The sound of chairs being pulled along the floor brought me out of my thoughts.

Looking up, I smiled. Sitting across from me were the lazy ass bastards, I have been waiting for.

"Hey guys, How are ya?"

"Good." They said in unison, they both blushed and looked away. Geez, can't they just admit that they like each other already. I rolled my eyes and we started on our weekly catch up talk.

It was almost time to leave when they looked away from each other. I'm done, I'm fucking done. "Okay I am leaving. Just admit that you like each other and go on a freaking date already! I am so done with you making goo goo eyes at each other. Just say it you love sick idiots." With that I stood up and walked away, leaving them in shock and embarrassment.

_A few hours later_

He left, without a goodbye. Except for this shitty letter. He just took off and left me.

I sat there staring at the wall of an empty room. H-he picked her over me. I should have known. I kept staring at his seat, where he used to be, smiling at me, all his attention, hif focus was me.

I imagined him sitting there, looking handsome as ever. The way he cared about me, how gentle he was. Every smile, every kiss, every touch. I sighed, biting back tears which was of no use. The tears ran unchecked, silently down my cheeks.

Everyone says that you should hold on to the happy memories and move forward but how could I? The love of my life just left me. Every time I think of time we spent together, my heart clenches and tears start pouring down my face.

Like the time he took me on a road trip, just the two of us, I felt so safe.

His car was so fast, I felt like we could fly away. Fly towards freedom, no restrains. I didn't care where we went, I just wanted to get away. Away from life.

We drove on roads so fast I saw city lights flashing by. I had looked over to him, he was relaxed, he revealed to me his happy, calm self. I felt at ease with him. I had for once in my life felt like I could be someone.

We had talked about plans for the future, we'd move in together. Start a life together, a family even. We made a promise. They were right, promises are meant to be broken.

I pictured them together living in a house, with their big family. I saw their smiling faces in front of me. My heart ached and ached. I felt like it had been ripped in two, which in some way was true. He had possessed it. It was his. Now it was no one's, not even mine.

I fell to my knees crying my heart out. The sobs overtook my body. I heard the door open but didn't have the energy to look up. All I did was clench the letter in my hand as the words repeated itself in my head. I felt the darkness take me over.

_Dear Roza,_

I am utterly sorry but I can't go on like this. Our relationship should never have started, it put my career and family in danger. I was foolish to think that I could love a teenager so I decided to take matters in my own hands and decided to walk away.

_I am better suited together with someone like Natalie, she is ready to give me what I want and the age gap is of no issue now. _

_You have your entire life ahead of you and you deserve the freedom to meet boys your own age._

_I am sorry but I don't love you. Please don't come after me, move on._

Take care.  
Dimitri Belikov.

I awoke with a throbbing headache. I groaned and tried to reach for my head when I noticed that I couldn't move my hands. I felt like I was moving. I was in some sort of transportation. I couldn't see where I was, a blindfold was covering my face. I started to panic. I was moving, restrained and I had no vision. Oh god, I'm being kidnapped.

I tried to remember what happened. I searched my brain for the events of the day.

I went out for breakfast with Christian and Lissa, they finally admitted that they liked each other. Thank god, it took them long enough. So I ate breakfast with them, went over some school work and let them enjoy each others company as I headed off to see Dimitri.

Instead of finding Dimitri seated at his large desk in his office, I found a letter addressed to me. I don't understand it. He'd never send me a letter like that, it's just not like him. Our relationship was going great, there was no way he had reasons to break up with me.

If it didn't look so much like his handwriting, I'd have said that it wasn't from him. But it is. I felt my heart shatter once more. I couldn't help it and a sob racked through my body.

I choked on my tears as my body worked overtime. I just didn't want to believe his words.

I brought myself back to my present situation and tried to calm myself down.

Deciding to hold very still, I realise I'm being kidnapped after all. Who could it be? Why are they doing this? Im not important, how can I be a part of their plan? Where are they taking me? Is my family safe? Oh god; what about Lissa and Christian!

The feeling of anticipitation was growing in my stomach. I heard a male voice shout something, but I couldn't identify it. Seconds later I felt the car stop in a screeching halt and I was flung forward, hitting a hard metal surface with my head.

The last thing I heard before my headache took over and I passed out, was the door opening.

I don't know how long it was before I once again woke up and saw the light pooring in from a small crack in the wall. Wait, I could see! I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't work, I looked down to see that I was tied to a chair. I wanted to scream but I felt tape covering my mouth. Shit… What am I going to do now?


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for uploading so latr but I got a severe concussion which enabled me to do anything for a solid two weeks. I'm slowly recovering now so it's okay. If you are intrested in reading more stories than I got a few one shots on my page, feel free to check them out and leave a little review :)! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't kill me please ;)**

**I don't own Vampire academy**

Chapter 23

RPOV

The room was very neat. Everything looked perfect in place, very expensive too. I looked around trying to find a way out. There was only a door and 2 windows, which were no doubtlocked.

Not that it mattered, I was bound to a chair unable to makeany escape. There wasn't much light, just enough of the setting sun to light up corners of the room. The room had blood red walls and the dark carpet. The rest of the furniture was black, it gave me a rather uneasy feeling.

My thoughts went back to Dimitri. He hurt me so bad and yet I couldn't cry. Not when I was here locked up. I pushed the thoughts of him out of my head and concentrated on who could have taken me. Why am I here? I did nothing wrong. I wasn't aware of any enemies who would go to these lengths.

Before my mind could process this situation any further, the door opened with a few clicks.

Two people walked through the door and I braced myself for what was to come.

A black haired woman walked up to me. She had a scar on her face, which lit a lightbulb in my head. Tasha, Dimitri's ex and behind her was….Oh god, Jesse.

Why has he done this to me? What does he want with me? Then it all clicked.

Of course, he never stopped stalking me. He had planned this all out just to get what he wanted from me. They smirked seeing my shocked face. Jesse walked up and stood in front of me, towering over my sitting form.

"Well well, who do we have here?" He taunted while ripping away the piece of tape that covered my mouth. I hissed in pain, not letting them get satisfaction out of any reaction.

"Did you really think that you could escape me, Rose? Thinking you could move on with that pedophile? I mean, really? Your freaking therapist?! Did you really think you could get away from me? You know that you are mine. Its always been you and only you." He made a gesture to Tasha who came and stood beside him.

I tried to put pressure against the tight wraps around my hands, only for them to cut into my skin. Jesse stepped aside and a smirking Tasha took his place. "Rosemarie Hathaway, the one who stole my man. Did you really think that he would love you? You're a teenager and he is a man.

It was only a matter of time before he was done with his fun with you. You were no more than an object to him. Now he will come back to me." I pulled on my restraints again and hissed.

I didn't want to believe a word she said but it sounded so logical. I couldn't help the tears that started to fall from my eyes.

"Even though he broke up with me, he will never go back to you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She laughed "Oh dear, oh dear. Can you believe her?" she asked Jesse. They both burst out laughing and I sat there dumbfounded.

Tasha grabbed a phone out of her back pocket and held it in front of me.

"Watch this." She said and pressed play. It was a video of her pressed up against a wall by a tall broad man. I would recognize him anywhere. Dimitri was kissing Tasha and it wasn't a friendly peck.

I felt my heart shatter, breaking into millions of pieces. Its true, he just used me.

He didn't even try to push himself away from her. I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch this anymore.

I still couldn't believe it, I let the hurt that I have been feeling seep through. Sobs overtook my body. He lead me to Jesse and went back to Tasha. He is a liar, saying he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I trusted him. In the end he is no better than Jesse.

I opened my eyes and Tasha was nowhere to be seen. Jesse had taken her place again and crouched facing me.

"Rosie, don't cry. The only person that is allowed to make you cry is me. Only I may be the cause of your pain." I growled in response while tears kept streaming down my face.

"In no way are you a person, Jesse." He went rigid, his hand connected with my head.

"Shut up slut!" he yelled. I spat in his face and he growled grasping at my throat. I tried to free myself but couldn't. I felt his hands tighten on my throat. I heaved for a breath but there was none.

The last things I saw were Jesse face and the images of Dimitri and Tasha kissing, now burnt into my memory. It feels like there is nothing left to hold onto, so I let go. Falling deep down into the darkness which greeted me with open arms.

TPOV

I opened the back of the van with the letter tucked in between my arm and body.

He had clumsily dropped it and of course, we couldn't leave any evidence here. Ethan kicked the brick that he had knocked out Dimka with, to the side and gestured for Natalie to helpwith lifting Dimka.

Together they dragged him over to where I was standing and placed him into the van.

We had managed to trick him to coming out to the alley and the rest of our plan had gone on without a hitch.

Once we were in the van, I looked back at his unconscious form. A little trail of blood dripped down his head. It hurt me to see him like this but it was all worth it because soon enough we will be together. I smirked thinking about how I was going to punish that little whore of his.

I waited for a text from Jesse, giving us the sign that he had Rose. A long few minutes of waiting but then finally, word that the next phase was complete.

_Jessie - Got her. Now on my way to the mansion. _

_Tasha - Good! We have Dimka, on route._

I smirked and turned to Ethan

"Let's go babe! We got work to do." He smirked and put the van in gear. We drove off, both with huge smirks on our faces.

When we arrived at the mansion, Dimitri was taken to his room while we returned to report to our boss. He would give us further instructions so we could complete the next part of the plan.

Walking into the study to see Alex, I noticed Jesse already there so I took my seat and sat down beside him on the chair.

Alex clapped his hands and grinned, this man was a straight shooter and always got straight to the point. "Rule one, nobody dies. Rule number two, never leave the house again. Three, use the nurse here in the mansion, no one else. Four, nocontact with anyone outside of this house. I will call you if I need you. Five, you clean the blood you spill. You may use any equipment that located within the interrogation rooms. And at last, if you break our contract, you will die." He finished growling his rules and flicked his chin towards the door, dismissing us.

We both nodded and left. Its time to pay Dimitri a little visit.

When I walked into the first holding room, Jesse following close behind on my heels. I hadn't even put a step in the room when I was flung to the wall, a body keeping me pinned to it. With my free fingers, I gestured to Jesse to capture on film what I was about to do, a plan already forming in my head.

"Tasha, What the hell is going on here?!" Dimka growled. I trailed my hand over the arms that kept me pinned to the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Jesse holding his phone, pointed towards us, so I lent forward and kissed Dimitri. He was in shock but it took him a few seconds to push himself away me.

"TASHA, Don't ever do that again!" He yelled. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, didn't he know how I have saved him from ruining his career, one I knew he worked hard for and loved doing.

"You knew that whore was going to leave you one day. Call when you want to talk." I spat, as I turned on my heels and walked out.

I turned when I heard a thud. Jessie had hit him over the head again and Dimitri lay slumped on the ground. I rolled my eyes, Jessie was always causing more work. Together, we tied his hands and feet together and left him laying comfortably on the floor. I even placed a cushion under his head. No-one can say that I don't care.

In the lounge area, we altered and edited the video Jessie had recorded, until it appeared that Dimka and I were in a heavy makeout session. I couldn't hide my smile as we paid a visit to Rose, to make her see what she no longer has.

She was trying to fight the tears, so sweet. I seriously don't understand what Dimka saw in her.

Once I had broken Rose down, my job was done and it was Jessie's playtime.

I stood back, watching him go rigid at her responses, seing his hands around her throat.

Less than minute later, her body stopped struggling, she was unconscious. I pulled Jessie away from Rose, it couldn't end this easy for the little annoyance.

Sure I wanted her to die but this was too easy. I turned him to face me with my hands on his shoulders.

"Jesse, you ass! You cannot kill her, you wanted her to be yours right? Well, what would you do with a dead body, you idiot? Wait…. Don't answer that." He smirked but nodded in agreement.

"I have a better idea." I smirked and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Cut her arms and feet loose, just lift her up in your arms." I pointed to the wall.

"Keep her up, press her against it." I placed her arms and legs around his waist and neck, to give it the illusion of intimacy.

I nodded and hit the record button as he started kissing her unconscious body. He left a few hickeys on her neck after bit her neck, marking her. I stopped filming "Perfect!".

He let Rose fall on the ground, then bound her arms and legstogether again. That was my cue to leave.

Smirking, I walked towards Dimka's room. I walked in and found him sitting on his bed, holding his head in his hands. It was my time to play.

"Dimka! I have a little video for you that you will want to see." He looked up with a confused look on his face, as I thrust the phone in his still bound hands. I clicked the play button for him and let him watch in shock.

I smirked as I saw the hurt cross his face, before he masked it. He handed the phone back and turned his back on me, crawling up the bed. Mission accomplished.

"Goodnight Dimka." I said while walking out the door. Soon he will be mine, mine and mine alone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! **

**So first of, please don't kill me because of the end;)**

**Secondd we are nearing the end! Just a few more chapters to see how the story unravels! Ready to read the new chapter?! Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

**I don't own VA**

Chapter 24

DPOV

I laid back in my bed, its been a week since they have brought me here although I have learnt some interesting information in the past few days.

Rose is here with me, she is being kept in the room next to me but there were cameras supervising my suite, so I couldn't try to talk to her until I know how this situation is going to unfold.

The video Tasha showed me was fake, her arms and legs were limp. I just prayed to god that she was okay. Sometimes I heard very low and weak sounds cries from next door, which made my fist bawl up.

I have been thinking of the choices in front of me for a while now. The days passed by so there is no time to waste; and I had a big choice to make.

Escape and find Roza but not knowing where we are being kept or the plans of the building, how was I to get her out safely? I could attempt an escape on my own and return with help to rescue my Roza but then I risk them hurting Roza for my actions.

I accompanied Tasha on a walk around the gardens. Although it was a very short time outside, it was enough to grant me a great start on information of our imprisionment.

I heard the door click, and knew I had to make my decision now, act like you love Tasha to get more access to information or stay here forever. However much my heart broke for leaving Roza behind, I had to do this to save both of us.

I put on a smile and looked up when Tasha came in. She walked up to me and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and kissed her ear.

"Hey beautiful, will it be okay if we go for another walk? Maybe a longer one this time. I really need some fresh air and some sun as I have been inside so much this week." I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. She pulled back, looking uncertain but nodded her head anyway. In that moment, I knew she believed my lying tongue. She grabbed my hand and led me out of the door.

We walked through a long hallway, somehow it looked familiar. I decided not to let myself get off track and just focused on remembing the pathway. Through the hallway, into a staircase and into another modern hallway. This one was a bit trickier, it had a number of turns.

First right then left, then through a large wood door. Another left and once again left.

Down the stairs and through a set of large double doors. Once outside I stopped, breathing in the fresh summer air. I closed my eyes and inhaled, hearing a giggle beside me.

It annoyed me to no end but I had to keep this facade up. I smiled and opened my eyes, looking right into hers. She stood on her toes and kissed me, I had to force myself to resist my natural reaction to turn away, but to move forward and kiss her back. I just imagined Roza in front of me instead of Tasha, picturing every smooth curve of her lips, lips I missed so painfully.

I still couldn't wrap my head around who could possibly have gone to these lengths to do this to us. But I couldn't stay on this train of thought, my only option of saving us was to continue with this act.

I pray to god that she will make it out fine. I want her to be okay, I want her in my arms.

My love, my life. I know that this was one of the craziest stories you've ever heard.

A therapist falling for his patient, cliche I know. I just couldn't help it. She was so beautiful and honest. So broken, she needed to be saved and I wanted to be her support, her saviour.

Because no matter what, no one can deal with any kind of problem alone.

I brought my thoughts back to the harsh reality in front of me. I was standing here with Tasha, in my arms. My stalker, my ex-girlfriend. How had my life come to this?

I had to breathe in and hold back the sigh of my next movement …. putting my hand in Tasha's. Together we walked down to fence line of trees, hand in hand, we disappeared into the forest.

When we were out of sight I abruptly turned. Tilting my head, as if I was going to kiss Tasha.

I grabbed her head between my hands and forced her backwards. Before my lips would connect with hers, I slammed her into a tree, sending her unconscious body to the ground. I started to walk away but turned back and looked at Tasha wondering, how I could have ever thought I loved her.

I looked up at the mansion, knowing that my beautiful Roza was in there. I had to leave. I have to do this for her; for us, no matter how much it tore me apart inside. I have to. A tear slid down my face as I headed further away from the stone cold building.

I ran as fast and as soundless as I could. Sweat dripping down my skin, the air thick, I could feel it starting to get warmer. Summer was coming soon and it was noticeable. The dehydration wasn't helping my movements either, I haven't been fed properly for days and I know I must have lost some weight too but nothing could stop my legs pumping hard, moving through the vegetation and bushes

After what felt like hours, I finally saw a road through the trees.

Once I had stepped out of the safety of forest, I started waving my hands in hope a car would stop. Many cars passed by without stopping but just when I was about to give up hope of transportation for my sore and aching legs, a car pulled up beside me.

I thanked god and walked over to the drivers side. The window rolled down and I took a deep breath to gather all the energy I had left to get this person to help me save Roza.

Before I could even say a word, a familiar voice rung out.

"Omg Dimitri! Where have you been? Wha-" My eyes widened as I saw Lissa but quickly recovered and interrupted her. "Lissa! We don't have a lot of explaining to do but we have to save Rose! Give me your phone!" She looked confused but gestured for me to get in while she went searching through her purse. As soon as I was safely seated inside, she handed me the phone. I started to dial the only person I knew would help in this situation.

"Mazur." The deep, intimidating voice growled out.

"Ibrahim!" I breathed with relief.

"Dimitri, is that you? Where have you been? Rose…Where is Rose? You better not be breaking my little girls heart?" He growled the last part.

I sighed pushing the hurt out of the pit of my stomach in order to focus, to save Roza.

"Abe, I need you to listen closely. Tasha, my crazy ex-girlfriend, knocked me out and I know she has something to do with mine and Roza's abduction.

I know that Jesse had something to do with it, he never stopped stalking her, they just had a plan neither of us saw coming. They made it look like Rose no longer wanted to be with me, creating a moment of weakness; and I believed it.

We were held in a large manor, surrounded by gardens, a forest of trees.

I know that Rose is in there, held on the other side of the wall, in the room next to me but I couldn't do anything to raise suspicion that I had discovered this.

I overheard a conversation about someone, a big boss coming by? I knew we were running out of time, I had to get her out of there before that happened." I cant believe how much I blurted out on the phone in just a few minutes.

"Listen Abe, you have to come now. We have to save her before they notice that I'm gone. I don't know what they will do to her." I was met with a silence and then a gruff reply

"I'm on my way. Text me the address." He hung up, leaving me to follow his instructions.

Not even half an hour later, he appeared, together with another car. Which I am more than happy with the back up.

We made a plan to head out to the only known large stone mansion in the area, but of course we couldn't just show up and knock on the front door. Parking a few miles away, would give us time and the element of surprise. The Guardians, those accompanining Abe, I was told would be shielding us while we get to Rose. We decided that we had to do it now, if we wait any longer we would not have any remaining sunlight. We pulled out bullet-proof vests from the trunk of Abe's car and I reached in for the protection of a hand gun, noticing the corner of Abe's mouth pull into a smirk as he watched, seemling pleased with the lengths that I planned to go to get my Rosa back.

About 30 minutes later, we silently parked our cars along a row of trees closest to the property but held enough cover to hide our transport.

We managed to convince Lissa to drive home and wait for word. I couldn't risk another young person, who I also gladly place under my protection. We all looked at each other and nodded, moving slowly into the dusk covered forest.

Slowly we ease our way through the trees, making sure not to make any sound. Abe and I had Guardians to the left and right of us, while we moved towards the back of the house. I walked past the place where I left Tasha, to find it empty.

"Fuck." I muttered hoping she would have remained unconscious for a little longer.

Abe followed my gaze, assessing the dent in the bushes and noticing, like I had, a visable fresh pair of footsteps. I found this new encouragement boost my energy and determination to save my Roza very shortly. We moved along a little faster until we reached the grand doors, separating us from the outside. We cracked it open to peer inside, to locate any guards or watchmen, and pleased to discover the hall was empty.

We walked silently through the halls and up the stairs until we reached the familiar hallway. We couldn't relax at this point, we were only halfway there. I walked over to the room I was kept in, then stepped to the neighbouring door…. Only to find it locked, with a code no less.

Shit… I hadn't thought about that. I stepped away from the door, defeated. Before I could say anything I heard a click before seeing Roza's door open wide. A guardian was looking smug as he held a device in his hand that produced a green light. I smiled gratefully and slowly entered the room. I was met with a sight I never hoped to see again.

RPOV

I've been fading in and out of consciousness the past few days. Hell it could have been weeks or even months, I have no idea what day it is. I have gotten used to waking up to see Jesse by my side, ready for another day of using me for his enjoyment. So far he hasn't been able to go too far, its mainly been head games, but I know that won't last long. Apart from his torture, the bitch stopped by once in a while to destroy me with videos of her and Dimitri together.

I felt broken inside, more than I ever thought possible, how could he have led me on?

I sighed and looked around, noticing for the first time, that Jesse wasn't in the room.

I frowned, sitting straight up, which was rather hard with the lack of food I had received.

I kept quiet and listened. It was quiet, too quiet. Something bad was going to happen and it isn't going to be good.

I jumped up, startled by a loud bang. I shot up and looked around me bewildered. Jesse along with an older man entered. I instinctively moved back against the wall, wishing it would open up and swallow me. I gathered my knees and hugged them to my chest. I didn't want to be weak but I am. Not only physically but also mentally. I feared for what was about to happen when the older man towards me and smirked.

"My name is Alexander. I am in charge and it appears we have a little situation. One that will resolve itself soon enough. For now all you need to do is keep quiet." He started stroking my hair and chin. I felt disgusted, his touch leaving a dirty trail upon my skin. Jesse walked forward, standing by the man's side. Suddenly I was lifted to my feet and thrown into Jesse's arms. I was trying to wrap my head around what was happening but before I could process the last few minutes, I heard the door open.

Curious, I peered around the large man, who called himself Alexander, and my heart came to a sudden halt. A group of men came bursting through the door and instantly I felt a cold, hard item press to my temple. A tear left a trail down my cheek as we made eye contact. I felt my heart torn out of my chest all over again. Why was he here? I was brought out of my thoughts when Alexander stepped forward from the shadows.

"Well well well. Who do we have here? I thought you'd have been smarter than this. To not let love take over your thoughts." I saw Dimitri go rigid as his eyes focused on the man towering over him.

My eyebrows knotted together in confusion. How do they know each other? My question was answered sooner than I thought.

"Father!" Dimitri growled. He looked murderous, furious of seeing the person stand before him.

The tension in the air thickened in a wall of anger as several guns were drawn in many directions.

"Dimitri, son. We both know that this isn't going to end well. I hoped that Tasha would be smarter and not be fooled by you but I guess I was wrong. I wanted my family back because you and your mother kicked me out. I need my revenge and if you don't drop that gun then I will kill your little girlfriend over there. About that, your own patient? Really Dimitri?" I saw Dimitri growl but with one look at me he lowered the gun. I saw determination grow in his eyes and I didn't like it one bit.

"Take me but let her go." Dimitri said. My eyes widened and I wanted to protest when I felt Jesse put pressure on the gun resting against my heated skin.

"And why would I do that?" Alexander replied.

Dimitri looked defeated. "You want revenge on me. She doesn't have anything to do with this. She has a family at home waiting for her. Please let her go and take me." Before I could protest I could see Alexander nod in agreeement. Jesse started to lead me to the door as Dimitri walked slowly up to his dad.

"NO DIMITRI" I screamed. He looked at me sympathically when I suddenly heard a shot rang out. I felt Jesse release me as several shots rang out. I didn't register what happened next. Screams were heard but I didn't know if they were mine or someone else's before everything went black


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys!**

**I don't know how long it has been but I finally got inspiration to write agian!**

**We are sadly nearing the end of this story but I promise I got a new one ready! I think it's going to be another two or three chapters...**

**Leave me review of what you thought of this chap and expect to happen in the new one!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy**

Chapter 25

RPOV

Blood coated the floor, staining the carpet a dark red. Flashes of colours clouded my vision.  
My hair whipped around me, almost strangling the breath out of me. The dark tugged at my sides, throwing me from left and right. I tripped over my feet, falling on my hands and knees. Blood smeered my arms and clothes as I fell. My arms weak, my body just collapsing.  
Instead of the dark, I was met with a blinding light. One that didn't go away.

My vision became clear, a stainless white ceiling, lit up by the bright lights dancing above me.  
I felt my body tingle but it soon turned into stabs of pain. I squeezed my eyes and tried to swallow, my throat felt dry like a burnt summers day. When I tried again, I discovered I couldn't, something was stuck, blocking my airway. I suddenly freaked out, tossing side to side, inhaling like a maniac.  
I heard rustling surrounding me, scared, I didnt know where I was.  
I started to struggle against everything that was holding me down, when a voice interrupted.

"Rose, stay still honey. I'll just get the doctor." I didn't even answer, trusting the kind voice, I knew I should recognize. I shut my eyes, hearing more footsteps coming towards me. Well at least I now know that I am safe. Doctor, bright lights, beeping machines… I must be in a hospital.

A few minutes later, after the nausea had passed and I was free to breathe without assistance, I was placed in a sitting position. I looked around to see my family surrounding my bed, everyone I cared about, sitting here in the room. My Mom, Dad, Adrian, Lissa, Chrissy and Dimitri were all smiling down at me. The doctor handed me a glass of water, drinking it as fast as a thirsty desert dweller, it soothed my throat. I moved to sit in a more comfortable position and rasped out,

"Why-y am I-I here?" I looked at every single one of them, praying I got a reaction out of someone.  
But faces simply turned somber and a frown appeared on my face  
"W-What?" Abe grabbed a chair and sat by my side, to reveal what I had missed.  
"Rose. You remember your boyfriend Dimitri, right?" I looked at Dimitri and nodded, studying him. Dimitri had his shoulder bandaged and as the strapping continued down his shirt, I could guess his chest was too.  
My brain seemed to work overtime on how he had been injured, how I had gotten here.  
I looked into his eyes and saw the pain, and love radiating from them.  
Suddenly, a shock of memories flash through my head: Jesse, Alexander and Tasha. I looked back at him and a tear slid down my face. He betrayed me, sold me out to the devil. He'd used me, he didn't love me but her. How could he stand here in front of me acting like he cared. Understanding crossed his face and he looked down at his hands, taking deep, shaky breaths.

Abe placed his hands over mine and stared deep into my eyes.  
"Let him explain please." He stood up and faced the rest of the room.  
"Maybe we should let them talk alone for a while." Somber smiles met mine and then they left the room until only Dimitri and I remained.  
Dimitri kept looking at this hands as we both stayed silent, which was rather uncomfortable.  
After a few moments he looked up and I saw that his eyes were wet and glazed over.  
"Rose, I-" I glared and interrupted him. He sighed in defeat and tried to being again but I wouldn't let him, my anger flaring up.

"Why Dimitri?!" He moved to the chair next to me but didn't attempt to reach out to me, which was very smart of him.  
"Please, Rose. Let me explain. please." I nodded and tried my best to prepare for what was to come.

"It all started on the day of our appointment. You discovered a letter that you thought I had written to you, stating that I would leave you. I received a similar note, I too was made to believe it was from you. The written words broke my heart, for me to believe I was just a little fun you wanted to have before taking off to college tore me in half." He took a shaky breath as tears formed in his eyes.

"I never got the chance to confront you because I was attacked, I blacked out and we were both taken, imprisoned in the mansion. You were there because of Jesse and Natalie, I was there because of Tasha and Ethan. Ethan, by the way Tasha's toy boy."  
Dimitri took a deep breath and continued.

I awoke, attacking the first person that walked through the door. It was Tasha, but without a second thought I pinned her to the wall. Her reaction? It was to kiss me and even as I pushed her away, she had already planned everything out and had Jesse filming her attack on me.  
They manipulated the video as if I were kissing her of my own free will, but you didn't know, you didnt see my reaction before and after."  
He pulled out his phone and played me the suspect footage. He was right they did set us up but the other videos weren't altered, I was sure of it. He saw the look in my eyes and sighed in defeat. He knew I was right in my assumption.

"The other videos weren't sabotaged." A sob racked through me and tears fell from his face too. "Rose, you have to know that I love you and not her! I did this for us! I did it to get us out.  
Each day, I heard you whimper and scream next to me, I could not let them hurt you any longer!  
I felt like I failed you. I wanted so bad to go to the wall and break it down, to save you from that bastard. W-what if he raped you? What if he hurt you? What if he k-killed you? I couldn't stay there and do nothing, so I pretended that I was interested Tasha. Fooled her to believe I wanted to be with her.  
I manipulated her into taking me outside so I could look at the perimeter.  
Yes I have kissed her a few times but she initiated it, every damn time and all I could think about was that those lips weren't yours! I wanted my Roza back so I escaped. I came across Lissa on the road and we called for help. How best to help me roza with no hesitation, than your own father.  
We went back to the mansion to find Tasha gone, but you…you were finally safe."

He took another deep breath and ran his hands through his hair before staring straight into my eyes.  
"Abe, the Guardians and I went in to get you out. At first I was over the moon to see you standing there…. until I saw the gun that was pressed to your face. I was so focused on you that I didn't see the other person in the room. My worst nightmare had come true. My abusive father had you in his hands and I could do nothing to stop him. I felt so helpless when I saw you standing there that all I could do was to offer myself to let you go."  
"When a gun shot rang, I looked over to where you were standing and saw Jesse fall to the floor. Then more gunshots defened the room, I ran to you , I had to protect you but I was too late.  
I couldn't save you from any more pain, you fell to the floor, blood pouring down your back.  
I looked up to see Tasha standing there with a gun in her hands. I-I saw you close your eyes and I realized what just happened. Without thinking, I grabbed my gun, shot Tasha and Abe restrained my father, saving him from my blinding anger. We were both taken to the hospital, I wouldn't leave your side even though I had been shot in my side, it just missed my safety vest. I know this is a lot to take in but Roza I need you. I can't live without you. Seeing the life slowly seep out of someone you love is the worst thing ever. Please forgive me Roza, I love you…. so so much."

I was perplexed after everything he just told me. I stared at him for a while as I saw the hope leave his eyes. I swallowed away my tears and spoke.  
"Even though I am badly hurt about what you've done, I forgive you."  
He shot up in a second and took a step towards me, frozen though when I shot up a hand for him to stop.  
"But.." He stepped back, sitting down in his chair in defeat and swallowed hard.  
"I can forgive you for what you've done but I-I can't trust you anymore. I am sorry but I think it's better if we have some space right now. I need time to process all that has happened and I cant do that with you." Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at me pleadingly.  
"But Roza-" I looked down and said "I am sorry Dimitri but you hurt me badly. I need to heal from this experience alone. I know now Tasha means nothing to you, but I didn't at the time.  
I won't be attending any further sessions with you. I need, well I may need help, help that I cant ask from you." He started to protest when I couldn't take it anymore. Tears fell down my cheeks as I said goodbye to the one I loved the most.  
"Goodbye Dimitri." He nodded, finally without fighting it any longer. He opened his mouth, but not finding the words to respond, he silently stood up. Tears poured out his eyes and onto his shirt. He looked at me one last time then walked out the door, and out of my life.

This day had taken it's toll on me, I collapsed into the bed and fell asleep with tears staining my pillow.

JPOV

The case has finally been closed. The deceased body we had found was identified as one of Jesse's friends. This male had raped a number girls including Lissa.  
Jesse and Tasha were both dead, found within the house that they has kept Dimitri and Rose imprisoned in. Abe managed to arrest Alexander and the rest of his slaves, including Natalie, Dimitri's assistant. I felt like a horrible mom, how could I have tried to get Rose to date Jesse again. To have her be with someone she feared.

We had all left Rose and Dimitri alone to let them talk things through. I prayed to god for that boy that she understood. Yes, I know I have been an awfull mother to Rose but I just want her to be happy and succeed in life. I see that that man makes her happy, he makes her smile, something I haven't seen in years.

We all remained dead silent in the waiting room, waiting patiently to go and see Rose again.  
After some time, we saw Dimitri coming out of the room. Head down and shoulders slumped in defeat, he walked just several steps before collapsing right in front of us.  
Rushing to his side, he simply looked up at me and wiped the tears of his face.  
He tried to keep his emotions in check but it was of no use. New tears trailed down on his face.

I put my arms around him as Abe did the same. The rest of our friends stepped forward as I helped Dimitri rise to his feet and take a deep breath.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." We all nodded but felt sad for the end of the couple.  
I saw Abe swallow hard in regret for the poor boy.  
"Take care of her for me, please?" Dimitri begged.  
"of course, my boy." Abe responded giving him another hug. Dimitri looked back at the door to Rose's room just once more before sobs took over. He gave us a sad smile then walked away.  
Never had I seen a man so vulnerable but I guess that's what love does to you.

We all looked at each other and then at Rose's closed door. All in stunned silence, we stood glued to the ground. Not knowing what we would find behind those doors…


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey!**

**I always try to answer your lovely reviews eventhough I answer quite a lot later but sometimes I completly forget so sorry! To the guest reviews who were quite angry about what I did: I really want tofinish this story and something bad always happens before te good does. Anyways there will be one more chapter after this one and tbh I don't know when that one will be up because of family matters that are quite hard atm. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**enjoy!**

**I don't own VA**

Chapter 26

LPOV

It has been three weeks since the day that Rose woke up. She wasreleased just a few days later.

This past week she has spent hidden at home, sulking, crying and painting. She has been miserable ever since it happened. They had been together for almost a year before they broke up. I knew that their love ran deep, no way that both of them could live without one another. I've never seen this kind of love before; not even with my parents, so I am going to do everything I can to get them back together.

I have been to see Dimitri for my weekly sessions, I felt I needed to keep in touch, even if Rose couldn't. He seemed like a robot, shut down from any emotion. He put on a mask to keep all the pain from his face but when you looked in his eyes, the broken man was visable. I know that he needs her to get through the day,he just can't live without her. They both have been sulking around for weeks now. I had a plan and I got everyone around us on it, now for Dimitri… This would be step one of the plan, get Dimitri on board.

In the past week we had taken our finals, it was basically the only time I had seen Rose. Our results were coming in today and I was looking forward to graduation on Friday. I had the perfect plan for Rose and Dimitri to get back together. I heading to Dimitri for what would be my last session. I had major improvements since I started opening up. Aaron is dead and I have a lovely boyfriend who is caring and passionate. Since Dimitri pretty much gave me a new outlook on life, it is time for me to return the gesture.

Not long after I walked into the building. I found him sitting at the front desk with huge dark circles under his eyes, you could spot them from miles away. He has been working like crazy since he now is his own assistant too. He just doesn't trust anyone to do the job anymore after what Natalie did. This whole thing has taken itstoll on him.

I walked over and greeted him. He looked up and smiled at me, it was a weak attempt though. He stood up and closed the door, now the waiting room was empty without an assistant, there was no one to greet unwanted guests. We walked to his office and sat down. Before he could even start I spoke up.

"Dimitri, I can see that you are miserable. Don't try to deny it because I can see it. Rose is the exact same way. You are both stubborn asses that think the other one doesn't love the other anymore but come on, are you that stupid?! You guys can't live without each other. I have a plan but you have cooperate.."

He sighed and dragged his hands through his hair. "Lissa, Roza doesn't want me anymore and you know it." I looked at him as if he was the most dumbest person alive, which actually may be true.. "Dimitri, she has been going to the finals in YOUR shirt and with puffy eyes. I heard from Adrian that she has nightmares and keeps whimpering your name. She cries all day…" He looked like he had an internal struggle but his confidence and need to protect Rose won over.

"Okay what is your plan?" I smirked and launced into my story.

"I heard from Abe that you had planned to propose to Rose, at her graduation." I saw hurt cross his face as he nodded slowly. "You're still going to do that. We are going to set everything up and you will propose to her on the stage. She loves you so much, I swear to god, she will accept it. Don't you want her to be yours forever?" He smiled at the thought and nodded. He walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a small box from behind some books.

He played with the box in his fingers for a a few seconds, clearly deep in thought, then agreed to the plan. I smiled at him and saw a little spark of hope appear in his eyes. I explained the whole plan to him, I saw that he was nervous but also very excited. Once we had gone over the details, I stood up and left. I looked back and called a goodbye to saw him smiling at the open box before him. A smile appeared on my face as I thought how I would bring them back together. I had no time to think; I had to pick up Christian and get the school in on the plan! I started making my way back to my house, god I hoped this plan worked.

RPOV

Its been weeks since I'd last seen him. I couldn't say his name without crying. It hurt too much. I now know how stupid it was of me to let him go but I was so overpowered by my insecurities that I made a reckless decision. I don't know what to do anymore. I cannot function without him but after all that I did to him, he'd never take me back…

In the weeks that passed I had taken my finals and drowned myself in tears. Studying kept me occupied for some time but now that it was over, all I could feel was emptiness. He may have hurt me by pretending to love Tasha but he came back for me. He came back to save me once again. I loved him with all my heart and until the day I die, I will always regret my decision. With that thought I fell into another restless sleep.

When I woke up it was Friday, the day of my graduation. I was going to get ready at Lissa's as she insisted to do my hair and makeup. I pulled myself out of bed and took a long relaxing shower. When I was done I pulled on some jeans and his shirt, like I have done for the past weeks.

Grabbing my bag I had prepared, i walked out the door. After walking for some time I arrived at Lissa's house. Before I could even knock, the door had been opened and I was pulled inside.

Lissa pushed me down into a chair and started working on my hair.

"Hello to you too, Lissa." She laughed and waved it off. "So, are you excited for graduation?" she asked me squealing.

I shrugged "I guess." She put down the curling iron she held in her hands with and turned me around. "Rose I am done with you being a bitch because you are heart broken. You have been sulking ever since that day. You and I both know you still love him. Don't deny it because I know that's his shirt you are wearing. He still loves you too but you guys are both scared that the other doesn't love them anymore. You are both stubborn and stupid. And just so you know, he looks like hell. He's been drowninghimself in his work, simply to keep his mind off you but it doesn't work. Think about it Rose and don't think about the damn what if's." She turned me back around and worked further on my hair, leaving me speechless.

She worked on my hair and makeup for two hours straight, neither of us said a thing. Once she was done she spoken. "I never thought I'd see you speechless." We both laughed and she led me to a mirror. I looked in the mirror and was once again rendered speechless.

I had a dark smokey eyes with a frame of eyeliner. My lips were a crimson red and my skin looked airbrushed. I looked at her and hugged her whispering a thankyou. She smiled at me knowing that I didn't only mean it for the makeup but also for what she said. I felt a bit of hope grow back. I had to get him back. At least talk to him and explain things, he deserved that.

Lissa brought me out of my thoughts when she pulled me to her room.

"Time for our dresses!" I was actually a bit sad about that, I hadn't had time to buy a dress so I just threw an old one in my bag to wear. "Liss, mine is in my bag I have to get it." She turned to me and smirked "No Rose. Adrian left a present for you. He hoped it could cheer you up."

She turned to her closet and grabbed a box, handing it to me. I looked at her and couldn't believe that she did all of this for me. She was the best friend everyone needed. I hugged her again and started opening the box. I pulled out a gorgeous red dress. The top was fitting and flared out at the hips until it reached mid thigh. We quickly pulled on our dresses and shoes. We stood next to each other and gazed into the mirror. Lissa's hair was pinned up like a queen, she wore a green dress that flowed all the way to the floor. She looked amazing. I looked at myself and saw a beautiful woman staring back at me. For the first time ever I liked how I looked and it was all thanks to Lissa. A tear ran down my face when a thought crossed my mind.

"What's wrong hun?" Lissa asked me while she wiped the tear away. I smiled and answered "I am so thankful for everything that you've done for me. You are the best friend in the whole wide world… I was just thinking of what Dimitri would have said of my dress. I wish he was here. I miss him so much." She smiled at me appolegeticly and gave me a hug "I know sweetie and he would be proud!" we laughed and pulled apart. A honk outside indicated that our ride had arrived. We jumped into the backseat of Christian's car and drove off to school.

Not much later we arrived and went to put on our graduation gowns. We all sat in the front of the gym, where the graduation was held. I looked back to see my parents sitting near the end of the room. All the other students took a seat and I sat inbetweenLissa and Adrian, who placed a hand on my knee. I squeezed his hand in graditute. The ceremony started and one by one we were called up on the stage. When each of my friends stepped up stage,I cheered so hard that I screamed my lungs out.

".. And our last graduate is…. Rosemarie Hathaway!" I heard a lot of cheers as I made my way up the stage. I took my diploma from Kirova and hugged her. She stepped back for me to do my speech like she did with everyone else. I looked into the crowd and wanted to start when my heart stopped. Dimitri stood there looking at me. I blinked a few times to make sure it was real but when I looked at the same spot he was gone. My heart sank, my imagination was messing with my head. I took a deep breath and started. "Hello everyone. At first I want to say a thank you to all the teachers that helped me get this diploma.. I also want to thank everyone that supported me and everyone that hated me. Thanks to you guys I got stronger than I was before. One person made me realize that and I want to thank him for always being there for me and showing me what it was to be loved but he sadly isn't here-" I was interrupted by a voice I only dreamed of hearing. "Actually Roza I am here." I spun around and saw Dimitri standing there.

He walked up to me and stood took my hand, I was frozen into place. "Roza, my beautiful Roza. I know that we have been through a lot and I know I hurt you but I cannot live without you. You are the air I breathe, the one I want to be with, the love of my life." He kneeled down on one knee and produced a box from his jacket. I gasped as he opened it and saw a beautiful sparkling ring. "Rosemarie Hathaway, would you do me the honor and marry me?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys!**

**This is the last chapter already! I know it's short but I just couldn't make it longer. I will post an A/N right after this explaining some things. Please read it cause there is a surprise on the bottom! Enjoy!**

**I don't own VA**

Chapter 27

Dpov

I couldn't believe how we ended up here. My life was just like any other before I met her. I worked to provide for my family and to simply help others. Never in my whole life did I think I would end up here, at the altar waiting for the love of my life.

My Roza and I have been through so much, the kidnapping and world of trickery, broken hearts and healed families. We spent time apart due to the events of those few months but Lissa was right, I couldn't live without Rose.

So it took everything I had, to show her how much I loved her. When Lissa came up with the idea of proposing to her at her graduation, I hesitated for a moment. What if she turned me down? What if I embarrassed her, causing her more pain and frustration?

Lissa being the amazing person she is, and given how much she loves Rose, had everything planned out, right down to the flowers. That moment when I stood there, in front of everyone, asking the love of my life to give me another chance and marry me, is a moment I will never forget. Because she said yes. I was the luckiest man on earth, I still am!

We had a very emotional talk afterwards, we both needed closure after all that had happened and where we wanted our lives to lead. We wanted to move in together, Rose wanted to go to our community college and study art but decided to not to hold the wedding until after she had completed her studies.

So today, my love had graduated; I couldn't wait any longer to marry her so here we are a few hours after graduation.

I looked around to see all of our friends and family sitting here, surrounding us with love and support on our big day.

There might not be a lot of them but the ones we had meant everything to me. We were outside in a beautiful field of flowers, Roza chose the location and I loved it. I was so nervous because all I wanted was to see her.

After a few minutes of unrest, the music began playing. I looked up to see the most beautiful sight ever. My Roza, walking down the aisle with Abe guiding her. She wore white dress that fitted like a corset and flared out at the hips until it touched the ground. She looked absolutely stunning.

I couldn't stop staring at her, the ceremony passed by in a blur until the priest finally recited the wedding vows.

"Dimitri Belikov, do you take Rosemarie Hathaway as your lawfully wedded wife?"

I grinned at her, saying loud and clearly "I do."

She smiled as the priest continued. "Rosemarie Hathaway, do you take Dimitri Belikov as your lawfully wedded husband?" Rose looked up at me, through her long lashes and with an almost whisper said. "I do."

We exchanged rings as the priest proudly stated "I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Oh and kiss her is what I did. I heard a lot of cheers from our family in the background but all I could focus on was her.

That night I made her mine for real. After that our life went on without any bumps in the road. We lived as a happy little family, expecting our first little bundle of joy!

You may ask what happened to my father, well he was dumb enough to show up at our door. Let's just say that Abe took care of that rather quickly.

The memory of Aaron, Jessie and Natasha no longer bothered our thoughts, since they were long buried, so were any fears. Natalie got involved with the wrong people and ended up with a life sentence, she never could chose the hard work for a happy ending.

After all, that we've been through we finally got to live the life that we wanted to live.

In the end it is all true, love does conquer all.


	28. AN

Hey guys!

I just wanted to post this as an explanation about why I wrote this story the way I did.

I got a few reviews saying how they loved the story but how badly this story was written and I agree, it is badly written. But there is a reason.

I started this story as some sort of therapy. I started to write because I had a really hard time in life. I didn't know what was happening to me so I started to write it down. I send parts to my beta who encouraged me to start writing. So thank you so much for sticking with me all the way! Btw check her story! (VAGypsy)

Anyways this story started when I was 15. I started it in February 2015. I am not English and my first language is Dutch so my grammar sucked so much last year. I started writing more and talking more to people online. I started to improve my English and my writing got better. But the story went to many ways, I didn't follow a specific plot line anymore. That is why it is all over the place and I wanted to finish it like that so I could show myself the progress that I have made.

In this last year I have grown so much as a person. I have learned to accept myself. I feel like this story is just the ending for a chapter for me. It leads into the better days. So here by I want to thank you so much for all the follow, the favourites and the reviews! It made my day when I read all of them.

This story may be over but I will never stop writing. I have loads of one shots that are up that you can read and ehmm. WHO IS EXCITED FOR MY NEW STORY?

Much love

Linsey


End file.
